Como imanes
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: En la vida real, positivo y negativo se atraen, al odio y el amor los dividen con una delgada línea, el blanco y negro combinan, ¿por qué ellos no habrían de encajar entre alguna de esas descripciones? RinSess. AU. Época actual. Desde lo alto: A partir de ese momento disfrutaría del panorama frente a sus ojos.
1. Café

**Como imanes**

* * *

En la vida real, positivo y negativo se atraen, al odio y el amor los dividen con una delgada línea, el blanco y negro combinan, ¿por qué ellos no habrían de encajar entre alguna de esas descripciones?

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Inuyasha es de RT. Realizado por simple entretenimiento.**

**Aclaraciones: **AU. Época actual. Puede que un poco de OoC, pero trataré de adaptar sus personalidades a la actualidad. Drabbles, mini OneShot's, o posibles OS's concernientes al RinSess. Realizados conforme llegue la inspiración, tengo la intención que formen una historia, ojalá lo logre.

**Genre: **General, pero tendrá Humor & Romance en la mayor parte.

* * *

**Summary:** "Rin, Sesshomaru NO da entrevistas, entiéndelo, Inuyasha es quien me obliga a recordártelo. Él es una máquina que sólo vive para sí mismo, no te atravieses en su camino".

* * *

**Café**

**.**

Rin caminó en el vestíbulo del hotel en que se llevaba a cabo el congreso, sin recordar exactamente de qué era, el lugar estaba quedándose vacío porque dos horas atrás había concluido la conferencia. Ella paseaba en búsqueda del hombre por el que había llegado. No le malentiendan, no asistía a esa clase de eventos por las personas que llegarían, pero esa vez hacía una excepción.

Llevó el vaso de café hacia sus labios y dio un sorbo mientras escuchaba a su amiga Kagome en el teléfono.

-¿Ya lo encontraste? Todavía es tiempo de arrepentirte- dijo su interlocutora en tono preocupado. Los ojos marrones de Rin dieron un giro.

-Necesito obtener esa entrevista con Sesshomaru Takahashi para Kagura, así ella financiará mi proyecto de jardinería, la muy desgraciada cree que me tiene de brazos cruzados- aseguró mientras observaba el elegante lugar, los tonos blancos y dorados, las luces brillantes, los candelabros de cristal, la recepción, los empleados vestidos con uniformes negros con toques de oro.

Le enojaba saber que estaba ahí por culpa de su 'prima lejana' Kagura Kaze -periodista profesional-, aquella que disponía de la última palabra para poder hacer lo que más le gustaba. Odiaba trabajar para ella, pero después de salir de la universidad debía de ayudarle en su revista como pago por 'haberla rescatado' del orfanato a los dieciséis.

"Lo conseguirás Rin y podrás continuar tu sueño", se dijo.

-Rin, Sesshomaru NO da entrevistas, entiéndelo, Inuyasha es quien me obliga a recordártelo. Él es una máquina que sólo vive para sí mismo, no te atravieses en su camino- advirtió su amiga firmemente, pero poco le escuchaba porque acababa de encontrar al hombre que buscaba; ojos color ámbar, cabello platinado perfectamente cortado, alto, de piel blanca, sin expresión en el rostro, vestido impecablemente en un traje oscuro -sin lugar a dudas de marca-, y acompañado por el hombre bajito de piel aceitunada que siempre iba con él a todas partes.

A veces se preguntaba si eran pareja. Rió en voz baja al imaginar a ese guapo espécimen con el pequeño. Al parecer Kagome seguía hablando, por lo que decidió interrumpirla.

-Lo he visto, Kagome, deséame suerte- cortó la llamada.

Avanzó con pasos rápidos hasta llegar donde él, pero éste la evitó y golpeó el hombro de la mano en que cargaba su vaso, derramando un poco de líquido en su bonita playera de vestir rosa.

-¡Qué te ocurre, idiota! -exclamó enfadada. No le importaba si fuera el mismo Emperador, bueno, quizá él sí-. ¡Por tu culpa me he ensuciado!

Él siguió avanzando.

-¡Qué no me escuchaste! ¡Date la vuelta y discúlpate!- gritó mirando su espalda. No vio la sonrisa de suficiencia que formó el hombre, pero Jaken -su asistente- sí lo hizo y se asustó por el cambio en su cara, además de que se encontraba enfadado por el tono de la mocosa pelinegra.

Sesshomaru se giró y avanzó hacia ella.

-Mujeres estúpidas hacen lo que sea para obtener mi atención, hoy es tu día de suerte- susurró con arrogancia, antes de inclinarse y besarla con maestría, sus labios tomando posesión de los suyos con presteza y sin consideración. El acompañante del famoso empresario tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, el encargado de recepción los miraba no muy disimuladamente.

El peli plateado se separó de ella y anunció con burla.

-Sabes a café barato, puedes estar feliz, obtuviste más de lo que querías.

Enojada, Rin hizo algo de lo que se arrepentiría después, pero que por el momento disfrutó con gusto. Derramó su café -lastimosamente no muy caliente- sobre el musculoso tórax y sin ninguna palabra se alejó hacia la salida.

"Al demonio con Kagura, prácticamente estoy desempleada"

El rostro de Sesshomaru no revelaba expresión alguna.

-Jaken- llamó.

-Sí, amito.

-Consigue el nombre de esa ingrata y que el lunes ocupe el puesto de mi secretaria.

El enanito de ojos amarillentos se alegró por el futuro de aquella mocosa insolente.

"Nadie se mete con Sesshomaru Takahashi y vive feliz con ello", juró el de ojos color ámbar avanzando hacia el estacionamiento privado.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola!**

**¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que maravillosamente. Regreso con otro RinSess :3**

**Como he aclarado al principio, serán historias pequeñas sobre ellos que deseo hacer cuando tenga inspiración o si alguno de ustedes quiere explotarme y me da alguna frase o palabra que quiera ver incluida (si lo hacen prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo).**

**¿Qué les pareció este? Espero que la dulzura de Rin salga a relucir en el futuro XD**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que han leído mis OS, a los que me han agregado a favoritos [y a los que las siguen] o aquellos que han dejado un review, yo contesto a quienes toman el tiempo de hacerlo [sin cuenta van a mi perfil]. Aprecio mucho los comentarios.**

**Les mando un gran abrazo y nos seguimos viendo por aquí, no viendo viendo, pero ¿sí me entienden?**

**¡Saludos!**

**HoeLittleDuck**

**PD. Tienen la completa libertad de escribir en el cuadrito de abajito :3**


	2. Currículum vítae

**Como imanes**

* * *

En la vida real, positivo y negativo se atraen, al odio y el amor los dividen con una delgada línea, el blanco y negro combinan, ¿por qué ellos no habrían de encajar entre alguna de esas descripciones?

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Inuyasha es de RT. Realizado por simple entretenimiento.**

**Aclaraciones: **AU. Época actual. Puede que un poco de OoC, pero trataré de adaptar sus personalidades a la actualidad. Drabbles, mini OneShot's, o posibles OS's concernientes al RinSess. Realizados conforme llegue la inspiración, tengo la intención que formen una historia, ojalá lo logre.

**Genre: **General, pero tendrá Humor & Romance en la mayor parte.

* * *

**Summary: **"¿Cómo se le ocurre que alguien graduado en literatura trabajará para una empresa de economía?, no, espere, ¿cómo se le ocurre que YO querría trabajar para USTED?"

* * *

**Currículum vítae**

**.**

Rin movió con impaciencia su pie derecho, en espera de que la pantalla del ascensor indicara que había llegado al último piso. Las personas que se encontraban en el ascensor la veían con caras interrogantes, a lo que ella sólo les respondía con sonrisas dulces. Pero por dentro era una fiera.

Apretó con fuerza el fólder que tenía frente a su pecho.

Sólo faltaban seis pisos, quedaba en compañía de un hombre que le resultaba familiar.

-¿No eres la amiga de Kagome, Sato Rin?- cuestionó el peli plateado, del que recién recordaba era Inuyasha, el 'casi' novio de su vecina y amiga.

Asintió.

-Llámeme Rin, señor Takahashi- pidió con voz suave, controlando su carácter ante el medio hermano del hombre que enfrentaría.

-Si me llamas Inuyasha, Rin. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, ¿conseguiste la entrevista?- preguntó y sus ojos dorados brillaban con curiosidad.

"Dos pisos, Rin", se dijo mientras miraba la pantallita.

-No deseo esa entrevista -aseguró apretando los dientes, la campanilla indicó que habían llegado-. Vengo por otra cosa.

Un segundo después de que las puertas se abrieran avanzó hasta la oficina del presidente de la empresa y sin tocar, la abrió.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos asombrado y rió.

.

-¿Me puede decir cómo es que voy a ser su secretaria?- exclamó la pelinegra tirando con fuerza el fólder sobre el escritorio oscuro.

-Toca la puerta- ordenó Sesshomaru mirándola con ojos encolerizados.

Jaken, que se encontraba en la oficina, se acercó a Rin y, tomándola del brazo, comenzó a tirar de ella para que saliera del lugar. Con delicadeza se apartó de él y le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda, pero ya estoy dentro- el pequeño hombre se asombró por el cambio de actitud y le miró con desconcierto.

-Jaken, lárgate- esa era la voz del hombre tras el escritorio de ébano.

-Sí, señor Sesshomaru- dijo diligentemente. El peli plateado tomó el fólder con calma y lo abrió.

-Sato Rin -pausó-, comienzas hoy mismo- declaró y cerró la carpeta amarilla.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre que alguien graduado en literatura trabajará para una empresa de economía?, no, espere, ¿cómo se le ocurre que YO querría trabajar para USTED? ¡Ni siquiera he pedido el empleo! ¡Mucho menos de SU secretaria! ¡No lo quiero!- se cruzó de brazos, tomó el fólder con su currículum y el citatorio para comenzar a avanzar hacia la salida.

-Rin, bien podrías ser la encargada de limpieza- aseguró él mientras firmaba unos documentos.

-Por lo menos así no tendría que verle a la cara -musitó y se volteó-. ¡No he permitido que me hable por mi nombre! ¡Y no trabajaré para usted!

Él alzó la mirada y enarcó una ceja, sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

-Yo hago lo que quiero -expresó con rotundidad-. Es tú decisión, con una simple llamada puedo hacer que se cierren todas las puertas, Rin. Incluso para tu pequeño sueño y tu querida 'prima'- manifestó él.

-¿Por qué me hace esto?- susurró.

Él ni se inmutó.

-¿Cuáles serán mis obligaciones?- interrogó resignada.

-Limpiarás el traje que ensuciaste el viernes -sus ojos marrones se abrieron de incredulidad-. Jaken te dirá lo demás. Déjame solo.

-Como desee, señor Sesshomaru- respondió con burla.

Dio un portazo al salir, para dar comienzo a su _querido_ trabajo de secretaria.

El título con honores que recibió en la universidad se burlaba de ella junto con los demás documentos de su currículo.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Esta actualización fue rápida, pero me surgió la ideita para hacerla.**

**Gracias a aquellos que dejaron reviews y que esperan leer cómo siguen, pues espero que la historia se vaya hilando aunque no sean capítulos normales, y que la vayan comprendiendo.**

**Les mando saludos y abrazos**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	3. Fotocopiadora

**Como imanes**

* * *

En la vida real, positivo y negativo se atraen, al odio y el amor los dividen con una delgada línea, el blanco y negro combinan, ¿por qué ellos no habrían de encajar entre alguna de esas descripciones?

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Inuyasha es de RT. Realizado por simple entretenimiento.**

**Aclaraciones: **AU. Época actual. Puede que un poco de OoC, pero trataré de adaptar sus personalidades a la actualidad. Drabbles, mini OneShot's, o posibles OS's concernientes al RinSess. Realizados conforme llegue la inspiración, tengo la intención que formen una historia, ojalá lo logre.

**Genre: **General, pero tendrá Humor & Romance en la mayor parte.

* * *

**Summary:** El peli plateado avanzó hasta estar a unos pasos de ella, por lo que no le quedó más que apoyar su espalda en la fotocopiadora. Era una cabeza más baja que él, así que tuvo que alzarla para poder mirarle; sus ojos dorados le observaban con malicia y diversión.

* * *

**Fotocopiadora**

**.**

La pelinegra miró con frustración la enorme máquina en el centro de copiado de la empresa. Sesshomaru era malvado, había hecho que se quedara tan tarde como él y, aunado a eso, hacía media hora le había pedido que se sacaran copias de unos documentos -cuando era perfectamente consciente que los demás empleados ya no se encontraban en la empresa-. Aquello explicaba su presencia en aquel lugar.

Sabía sólo lo básico de ese tipo de máquinas, no podían culparle, nunca había realizado la tarea. La impresora se controlaba a través de una computadora, y las copias a gran magnitud las hacía alguien más. Sorprendentemente nunca se encargó de hacer eso en la revista de Kagura -quien, por cierto, recibió extasiada la noticia de que su prima trabajaría para Sesshomaru-, por lo que su experiencia con máquinas de tal calibre se reducía a cero coma cero.

No aparentaba ser tan difícil sacar copias, pero no lograba la calidad que el "magnánimo" Señor Sesshomaru necesitaba. Suspiró y realizó un nuevo intento.

Mientras las copias se realizaban comenzó a recoger los papeles para no hacer trabajar más a la persona de la limpieza del turno de la noche, según tenía entendido comenzaba a las diez. Dentro de dos horas o menos si su reloj no le fallaba. No estaba para hacer cuentas.

Se encontraba exhausta y sólo quería llegar a casa, llevaba dos noches sin dormir correctamente y su cama decía: "Ven Rin, ven Rin, tócame, acaríciame, recuéstate sobre mí. Sabes que lo deseas".

-¿Por qué tardas tanto?- cuestionó la aterciopelada voz de su jefe desde la puerta. Abrió los ojos asustada, creía que se estaba quedando dormida. Después de todo Sesshomaru era tremendamente apuesto y asociarlo con su cama era tentador.

-Señor Sesshomaru, siento haberme retrasado con las copias -retrocedió hasta la blanca máquina que llegaba a la mitad de su cuerpo-. Ya están listas -bostezó-. Las ordenaré y dejaré en su escritorio.

El peli plateado avanzó hasta estar a unos pasos de ella, por lo que no le quedó más que apoyar su espalda en la fotocopiadora. Era una cabeza más baja que él, así que tuvo que alzarla para poder mirarle; sus ojos dorados le observaban con malicia y diversión.

-¿Cansada, Rin? -interrogó él con voz ronca, escudriñando sus rasgos-. ¿Ha sido mucho para ti tu primer día?

Recibió su aliento caliente y el olor de su loción de afeitar, que no supo identificar pero le quedó claro que era muy varonil y atrayente.

-Le divertiría saber que es así- susurró cohibida. Recordaba la sensación de cuando le había besado tres días atrás y se sorprendía por querer experimentarla de nuevo.

Él estiró una mano -creyó que la llevaría a su cuello- y tomó las hojas en la parte superior de la fotocopiadora, para después separarse de ella. Exhaló aliviada, porque la atracción hacia él no era correcta -aunque una parte suya se sentía decepcionada, pero no lo admitiría-.

En cuanto a la atracción; cuando estaba enojada era perfecto, porque esa actitud chocaba con la de su jefe, pero cuando se comportaba normal -tranquila y dulce-, era muy posible mantenerse cerca. No muy recomendable, según su opinión. No, no y no.

Él la miró con sus ojos ámbar y le señaló la parte donde las copias habían salido.

-Ordénalas- dijo.

Sesshomaru comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta pero se detuvo antes de salir.

-Las dejas en mi escritorio y tomas tus cosas. Te estaré esperando en el estacionamiento. Tu horario de salida es a las seis, no te daré pago por horas extras- anunció y se retiró con aire magistral.

"¿Acaba de ofrecer llevarme a casa?", reflexionó la pelinegra.

-¡Fue él quien me hizo quedarme tan tarde!- exclamó con cólera juntando las hojas que salieron de la máquina.

Detestaba sentirse atraída por el 'Señor Sesshomaru'.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola!**

**He dicho que actualizaré cuando se me dé escribir algo, así que aquí está. De casualidad siguió siendo el primer día, pero no sé cómo será después, no tengo una idea determinada de qué haré XD, es la primera vez que no lo planeo correctamente :3**

**Como paso súper rápido, pues no contesto reviews todavía, gracias por dejarlos :D, los leí de reojo y me pareció ver petición de besos y más larga la extensión, no deseo decepcionar a esas personitas pero no tengo idea *rasca su cabeza*, trabajaré en eso [besos :* y extensión, aunque la última depende de mi inspiración, más de lo que tenga de título -aseguro que trataré-]**

**¡Saludos!**

**Besos y abrazos,**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	4. Tentación

**Como imanes**

* * *

En la vida real, positivo y negativo se atraen, al odio y el amor los dividen con una delgada línea, el blanco y negro combinan, ¿por qué ellos no habrían de encajar entre alguna de esas descripciones?

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Inuyasha es de RT. Realizado por simple entretenimiento.**

**Aclaraciones: **AU. Época actual. Puede que un poco de OoC, pero trataré de adaptar sus personalidades a la actualidad. Drabbles, viñetas, mini OneShot's, o posibles OS's concernientes al RinSess. Realizados conforme llegue la inspiración, tengo la intención que formen una historia, ojalá lo logre.

**Genre: **General, pero tendrá Humor & Romance en la mayor parte.

* * *

**Summary:** …ella poseía unos deliciosos labios. Tentadores labios que ya había probado y que se resistía en no volver a probar. "Sólo es una joven insolente, quiero que pague por lo que hizo, pero me llevaré otra satisfacción"

* * *

**Tentación**

**.**

Sesshomaru terminó la llamada con enojo. Su madre y sus estúpidas ideas de emparejarlo cuando todavía era joven. Ella no entendía que con treinta años no quería estar unido a una mujer que pediría su completa devoción, que exigiría tenerlo atado a ella, pero al mismo tiempo querría que trabajaera para beneficiarse de los logros que su empresa familiar acarreaba. La única ventaja sería tener un heredero para todo, uno con el linaje perfecto para el suyo.

Pero no, no se 'casaría' todavía, seguiría su nada envidiable vida de soltero y cuando considerara que era momento de actuar con formalidad, pues lo haría. Sólo tendría al preciado hijo legítimo -varón, por supuesto- y se encargaría que tuviera la preparación necesaria para heredar todo lo que construía con su esfuerzo. ¿La mujer en cuestión? Esa no importaría, él continuaría disfrutando de la vida que ya tenía y su futura esposa tendría el respaldo de su nombre, de todas formas, ¿quién necesitaba sentimentalismo problemático?

Miró su reloj y se percató que su nueva secretaria, Rin, llevaba dos minutos de retraso. Detestaba la impuntualidad -ignoró la vocecita en su cabeza que le dijo que no especificó el tiempo que esperaría-.

Sin otro asunto qué hacer, revisó la bandeja de entrada de su cuenta personal. Aunque, para disgusto suyo, no podía concentrarse en la tarea ya que sólo pensaba en la joven que esperaba.

Rin Sato. Veinticinco años. Huérfana. Con un título en literatura. Intereses en la jardinería. Supuesta familia de la propietaria de una revista prestigiosa. Cabellos negros hasta la cintura delgada cuya oportunidad de acariciar había desperdiciado; ojos marrones con un brillo particular, que aumentaba cuando estaba enojada o determinada; piel un poco menos blanca que la propia; delgada y con una altura menor a la suya, quizá una cabeza menos, siendo que la de ella poseía unos deliciosos labios.

Cerró una mano en puño.

Tentadores labios que ya había probado y que se resistía en no volver a probar.

Se reprochaba el seguir pensando en una joven de muy baja categoría comparada con la suya, de la que había reparado cuando se encontraba en el hotel en que dio una conferencia el viernes pasado. Rin tenía unos rasgos tan… comunes, que se preguntaba cómo era posible sentir una atracción precisamente por ella. Él, Sesshomaru Takahashi, uno de los hombres más poderosos de Japón y de Oriente -con gran influencia en Occidente-, que podía tener a la mujer que él quisiera, sólo deseaba a la que no manifestaba gran aprecio por su persona.

Esas eran sólo sandeces, una vez que la tuviera quedaría satisfecho. Aunque lo poco que probó cuando la besó no le dio algún alivio y tenía el incómodo presentimiento que poseerla le daría dolores de cabeza.

"Sólo es una joven insolente, quiero que pague por lo que hizo, pero me llevaré otra satisfacción"

Se mostró impasible ante los pensamientos que tenía y observó a su tentación andante. Enfundada en ese pantalón negro de vestir y una blusa azul de la misma calidad resultaba completamente apetecible para sus ojos dorados. Reparó con fastidio la mirada apreciativa del guardia nocturno cuando ella se despidió de él y contuvo el impulso de sacarle los ojos por devorarla cuando SU persona estaba cerca. Ya era tiempo de cambiar al hombre.

Ella llegó hasta donde él y realizó una inclinación de cabeza disculpándose, malinterpretando la mirada furiosa que tenía previamente.

-Siento la tardanza, señor Sesshomaru- expresó con voz suave, que se denotaba exhausta.

Abrió la puerta de su automóvil negro para que Rin entrara, notando con fastidio la mirada atónita de ella. Se imaginaba qué clase de hombres conocería que no podían comportarse caballerosamente.

-Fueron diez minutos- aseveró mientras ella subía y asentía lentamente. Cerró la puerta y dirigió sus ojos dorados al guardia, que se acobardó ante la acción.

Dio la vuelta a su automóvil último modelo y ocupó su lugar, arrancó con destino al apartamento de la joven, del cual conocía su ubicación. Manejó con el olor a flores del perfume de Rin y mirando de reojo cómo ella jugueteaba con su bolso de mano.

-¿Puedo escuchar música?- cuestionó ella y él negó, provocando un disgusto en la joven.

Permaneció callada unos segundos.

-¿Disfruta su trabajo, señor Sesshomaru?- comenzó en intento de hacer plática.

"Patético", pensó él, aunque disfrutando escuchar el sonido de su voz.

-Es un poco antipático, ¿lo sabe?, ¿no es así? -no recibió respuesta-. Supongo que me arrepentiré durante el viaje el haber olvidado mis audífonos.

Siguió sin contestarle y ella bufó. El silencio volvió a inundar el interior de su automóvil.

Después de un tiempo se estacionó frente al horrible apartamento que ella consideraba hogar, giró su cabeza y se sorprendió al encontrarla dormida en su asiento.

-Rin -llamó-, Rin- intentó de nuevo.

Llevó una mano a su hombro y le movió para despertarle de su sueño, pero ella sólo se acomodó más.

Rechazó la opción de pedirle a la 'supuesta' novia de Inuyasha que le facilitara el acceso al apartamento de Rin y también buscar entre las cosas de ella, así que con un suspiro volvió a poner en marcha a su coche.

.

Media hora después aparcó en su estacionamiento privado y comprobó que la situación de Rin no había cambiado, por lo que la tomó en sus brazos y le llevó a su Penthouse a través del ascensor. Cuando las puertas se abrieron el diseño monocromático le recibió, abandonó el portafolio sobre el sofá oscuro y se encaminó a la habitación de huéspedes con presteza.

Delicadamente recostó a la joven en la única cama con sábanas color malva, le despojó de sus zapatillas y le acomodó sobre el colchón y la almohada.

Ella gimió y eso fue lo último que su cuerpo resistió. Sus fosas nasales habían soportado su olor y su cuello resistido la respiración acompasada del rostro carente de maquillaje.

Sin una última mirada abandonó la habitación, preparándose mentalmente para la primera ducha fría de la noche.

La siguiente sería a la mitad de ella.

Tendría a la tentación sólo a unas cuantas paredes.

.

Por la mañana, malhumorado, desayunó el alimento preparado por su ama de llaves, que se había extrañado cuando él aceptó que lo preparara. Raras veces lo hacía.

Alzó la comisura de su labio cuando escuchó el grito de Rin.

-¡¿Qué hago aquí?!- exclamó ella y sus pasos resonaron en las deslumbrantes losetas. Llevó la taza de café a su boca. Ya había concluido su desayuno occidental.

-¡¿Qué le ocurre?! ¡Acosador! -acusó Rin cuando llegó frente a él, punzó su pecho con su índice-. ¡¿Qué me hizo?!

-¿Preferías pasar la noche en las escaleras de tu ridículo apartamento?- preguntó con calma.

-¡Pudo haber pedido a Kagome que le ayudara! -contrarrestó ella, quizá sabía que su sueño era pesado-. ¡No secuestrarme!

-Yo no pido ayuda- declaró, entre enojado y divertido por sus gritos.

-¡Lo denunciaré por acoso!- anunció la pelinegra al ver que se ponía de pie.

Enarcó una ceja. Que tonta.

-¿Qué pruebas tienes?- observó que la respiración acelerada de ella comenzaba a componerse, sus ojos marrones brillaron con determinación cuando le miraron sin temor.

-Para empezar, en el hotel había testigos- aseguró, ambos eran conscientes que su poder le permitiría librarse, pero no le convenía tener manchas en su expediente.

Sus tentadores labios se mostraron divertidos ante sus siguientes palabras: -Alístate, mi chofer AH te llevará a tu apartamento y después a la empresa, no llegues tarde.

-¿AH?- interrogó ella.

-Sus iniciales- se permitió aclarar.

Su tentación demostró no ser como las demás patéticas mujeres.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola!**

**Jejeje, un poquito de Sess :3 espero haberlo hecho lo más parecido a su personalidad, quitándole que es un demonio, claro. Me pareció que Rin no debía ser la única afectada por él, aunque no sea más obvia su forma de mostrar la atracción. Además, quise plasmar esa preocupación e interés que 'disimula' muy bien. En fin, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que no muy tonto jaajja **

**Gracias por sus reviews, en PM o en mi perfil son contestados, me dedico a hacerlo en algún momento. Si no han leído alguna historia mía, puuueden hacerlo y me harían feliz, sólo deben de presionar el link azulito de arriba XD**

**Mi nueva costumbre: Cualquier duda, comentario, aclaración, reclamación, crítica, etc, etc, hasta la pequeña carita que me haga sonreír, son verdaderamente aceptados en el recuadrito de abajo. Sólo escuchen a la vocecita interna que les dice que no soy profesional ni nada por el estilo, sino una simple estudiante que pasa mucho tiempo -que podría ser de calidad- en FF XD**

**Saludos, les mando un beso y un abrazos,**

**HoeLittleDuck:)**


	5. Chocolate

**Como imanes**

* * *

En la vida real, positivo y negativo se atraen, al odio y el amor los dividen con una delgada línea, el blanco y negro combinan, ¿por qué ellos no habrían de encajar entre alguna de esas descripciones?

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Inuyasha es de RT. Realizado por simple entretenimiento.**

**Aclaraciones: **AU. Época actual. Puede que un poco de OoC, pero trataré de adaptar sus personalidades a la actualidad. Drabbles, viñetas, mini OneShot's, o posibles OS's concernientes al RinSess. Realizados conforme llegue la inspiración, tengo la intención que formen una historia, ojalá lo logre.

**Genre: **General, pero tendrá Humor & Romance en la mayor parte.

* * *

**Summary:** "Es como agradecimiento por no dejarme a la deriva, señor Sesshomaru. No tenía idea qué darle, así que pensé en lo más sencillo. Espero que le guste el chocolate".

* * *

**Chocolate**

**.**

Unos aporreos en la puerta de Kagome le distrajeron de su posible venganza con el señor Sesshomaru. ¡Oh, vamos! No era tan tonta como para denunciarlo. Probablemente la señorita que recibía la denuncia le mandaría directo al manicomio por quejarse de semejante delito. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se quejaría porque un hombre repleto de yenes, soltero, joven, famoso e increíblemente apuesto la 'acose'?

Era demasiado hilarante imaginarse las miradas escépticas de todas las mujeres que desearían estar en su lugar. Por favor, si ella no pensara que Sesshomaru se saldría con la suya si admitía que se sentía halagada por tanto interés, desde el día que la beso estaría dando saltos ante tremendo partido. No cualquiera obtenía verdadera atención del peli plateado.

Unos cuantos años atrás habría sido completamente ignorante sobre la persona que él era, pero la difícil tarea que Kagura le impuso hizo que investigara lo suficiente para tener conocimiento de quién era. Los que le conocían siempre le describían como alguien tenaz, por lo que todo el aspecto público de Sesshomaru estaba cubierto.

Mas su pequeño pago -ridículo, por cierto, porque él se había preocupado por ella, pero hacerlo de su conocimiento tomaría mucho esfuerzo- no podía incluir aspectos públicos. Tenía que ser en base a algo _privado_.

Se sonrojó y terminó de colocarse su blusa de vestir verde. No TAN privado, pero sí necesitaba obtener información valiosa de alguna fuente. Debía de ser lo suficientemente sutil para que, en un descuido, Jaken se lo dijera.

-¡KAGOME! ¡Abre la puerta!- gritó una voz conocida.

-Inuyasha- susurró y sus ojos marrones brillaron con diversión. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la puerta principal, la abrió y observó al Takahashi menor.

-Kagome salió hace media hora, justo en el momento que yo llegaba -explicó jovialmente-. Hola Inuyasha.

Él bufó.

-Maldita sea -masculló-. Hola, Rin. Tendré que irme.

-Espera -llamó apoyada en el marco de su puerta-. Verás, quería saber algo sobre Sesshomaru…

-¿Tú también? -cuestionó el de ojos dorados-. Apenas el día de ayer llegaste completamente enojada a su oficina, ¿tan rápido te 'hechizo' con su malvada personalidad?

La pelinegra negó y sonrió.

-Oh no, nada de eso. Sigo enojada, pero me hizo un tremendo favor el día de ayer y quiero pagarle.

-Si Kagome no dijera que eres alguien dulce tendría miedo, pero también ha mencionado que no siempre actúas así. Está bien, ¿qué quieres saber?- se cruzó de brazos, su traje gris no disimuló su buen formado cuerpo.

-¿De casualidad tendrá algún alimen… no, algún dulce que prefiera?- interrogó curiosa.

-¿Dulces?, ¿ese bastardo? ¡Bah! -exclamó-, intenta otra cosa… -pausó y llevó una mano a su mentón-. Ahora que lo recuerdo, los fines de semana que llegaba a casa mi madre tenía preparados chocolates sólo para él. Siempre se terminaban y yo no probaba ninguno de ellos. Yo apostaría por chocolate.

"Así que el manjar de los dioses occidentales", pensó en sus adentros.

-Gracias Inuyasha, nos vemos más tarde- él asintió y se dirigió al ascensor.

Cerró la puerta y fue donde estaba su nevera para extraer sus preciados dulces.

Sonrió.

No tenía intención de ser mala, sólo se divertiría un poquito. ¿No ocurría nada malo con saborear chocolate frente a él, o sí?

.

Unos toques en su puerta interrumpieron su concentración. No contestó y siguió leyendo, seguramente sería Jaken o Rin. Para su disgusto, la persona entró.

Alzó la vista de sus papeles y se obligó a despojarse de los anteojos que utilizaba para leer.

-¿Usa lentes, señor Sesshomaru?- interrogó la pelinegra, mientras ocultaba su mano izquierda tras ella.

Asintió, se los colocó de nuevo y volvió a leer.

-¿Qué quieres?- mirando por arriba de las lentes observó cómo avanzaba a pasos lentos hasta llegar donde él. Colocó un plato en su escritorio.

Chocolate, no, trufas de chocolate.

Unas diez, más o menos.

Los labios de Rin formaron una bonita sonrisa.

-Es como agradecimiento por no dejarme a la deriva, señor Sesshomaru. No tenía idea qué darle, así que pensé en lo más sencillo. Espero que le guste el chocolate.

Negó.

-Cómetelos si quieres, Rin- espetó.

-Muy bien señor -con delicadeza ella tomó la primera bolita y pasó la lengua por sus labios-. ¿Seguro que no desea comer siquiera uno?

Resistió el impulso de tragar e ignoró la pregunta.

Ella llevó el chocolate a sus labios e hizo un gemido que le torturó.

-Son deliciosos, señor Sesshomaru. Pruebe sólo uno, no le diré a nadie, me sentiré mal si no lo hace.

-Cállate Rin- musitó con esfuerzo, escucharle disfrutar de los chocolates era suficiente.

-Muy bien- trató de ignorar los constantes gemidos de Rin y lo que producía en su cuerpo. Se obligó a correrla.

-Vete Rin, estoy ocupado- pidió.

-Oh, siento interrumpirlo, señor- expresó chupando uno de sus dedos con inocencia, todo lo demás fue para provocarlo, pero podía apostar sus millones que ése fue un gesto infantil.

"No sabes con quien te metes, Rin"

-Retírate, sin el plato- ordenó, asombrosamente a su edad ella era muy ingenua.

Ella se encogió de hombros y, extendiendo su palma, dejó los chocolates marrones en su mano. Sonrió y salió riendo.

Alzó la comisura de su labio cuando nadie le veía y tomó la última trufa del plato.

Eso tendría que ser por el momento.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Jejeje siempre he querido hacer algo con la palabra chocolate y un hombre guapo con lentes :3, quizá en el futuro se me ocurra que hacer con esa palabra XD, parecerá muy cliché este pero no me podía quedar sin hacerlo jaja**

**Quizá he hecho a Rin un poquito inocente [y es frustrante, siendo sincera], pero tengo que mantener tantito su personalidad pff**

**Les mando saludos y abrazos, nos veremos hasta que tenga otra ideita ;)**

**Cualquier duda, comentario, aclaración, reclamación, crítica, etc, etc, hasta la pequeña carita que me haga sonreír, son verdaderamente aceptados en el recuadrito de abajo. Sólo escuchen a la vocecita interna que les dice que no soy profesional ni nada por el estilo, sino una simple estudiante que pasa mucho tiempo -que podría ser de calidad- en FF XD**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	6. Dudas

**Como imanes**

* * *

En la vida real, positivo y negativo se atraen, al odio y el amor los dividen con una delgada línea, el blanco y negro combinan, ¿por qué ellos no habrían de encajar entre alguna de esas descripciones?

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Inuyasha es de RT. Realizado por simple entretenimiento.**

**Aclaraciones: **AU. Época actual. Puede que un poco de OoC, pero trataré de adaptar sus personalidades a la actualidad. Drabbles, viñetas, mini OneShot's, o posibles OS's concernientes al RinSess. Realizados conforme llegue la inspiración, tengo la intención que formen una historia, ojalá lo logre.

**Genre: **General, pero tendrá Humor & Romance en la mayor parte.

* * *

**Summary: **Fue directo al buscador y lo pensó unos segundos. "¿Cómo saber cuando una persona siente deseo?" pensó mientras lo escribía.

* * *

**Dudas**

**.**

Rin movió con su bolígrafo la última bola del péndulo, provocando que golpeara a la segunda y ésta a la tercera, así sucesivamente hasta marcar un ritmo. Observó aburrida la manera en que avanzaban los objetos redondos, mirando de derecha e izquierda, contando las veces que se golpeaban unos con otros.

Suspiró.

Ya había computarizado las anotaciones del 'señor Sesshomaru' -era bastante buena escribiendo en el teclado- y no tenía qué más hacer, todavía quedaba una hora para su salida, por lo que no podía retirarse. Su gran jefe no le dio algún otro encargo en el que entretenerse.

Un suspiro audible salió de su boca al pensar en Sesshomaru Takahashi.

No entendía qué había ocurrido cuando saboreó el chocolate.

A él le gustaba, era completamente claro, los miró con interés cuando le mostró el plato, pero no hizo amago de tomar alguno. Hecho que había disfrutado porque le permitió divertirse un rato.

Sólo disfrutó inocentemente de un chocolate, no era su culpa que él fuera demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo.

Rió en voz baja.

Aunque le extrañó cuando sus ojos dorados brillaron de una forma extraña.

Se lamentaba haber crecido sin una verdadera guía en los aspectos masculinos, el orfanato en que había vivido sólo era ocupado por mujeres y, al salir, Kagura no había sido una gran 'tutora'. En fin, estudiar literatura le había permitido saber un poco más, pero no había que fiarse completamente de los libros. Además, ella se especializaba en aspectos infantiles -mucho más comprensibles, si le preguntaban-.

Claro que tenía dudas, demasiadas. Sabía lo que era la atracción, la había sentido con los dos novios que había tenido y con su jefe -más fuerte que las dos anteriores-, pero el terreno del deseo le era más desconocido.

Tamborileó sus dedos en la superficie de su escritorio y observó a su alrededor en busca de testigos.

"Despejado".

Fue directo al buscador y lo pensó unos segundos.

"¿Cómo saber cuando una persona siente deseo?" pensó mientras lo escribía. Unas imágenes salieron en la parte superior y se sonrojó.

Presionó el primer link -que pedía ser mayor de edad- y, al abrirla, más imágenes aparecieron en el fondo del blog, hombres semidesnudos sólo cubiertos por unas sábanas y parejas besándose sin pudor alguno.

Definitivamente aquella página no parecía japonesa.

"O eres demasiado inocente", reflexionó.

Aunque habían mangas que incluían esa clase de insinuaciones.

Negó, leyendo sólo el título de la página.

-¿Es deseo?- susurró, pensando en lo 'fascinante' del titular.

-Rin- escuchó en el intercomunicador, con rapidez cerró la página y se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina.

-¿Qué necesita, señor Sesshomaru?- cuestionó asomando su cara, seguramente sonrojada.

-Aun no te has llevado el plato- señaló él observando su cara roja, sonrió al reparar en el plato vacío.

"Completamente orgulloso".

Decidió arriesgarse un poco, se acercó para tomar el plato de la pequeña zona de café de ese piso y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio.

-Señor Sesshomaru, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?- él la miró, gesto que significaba podía proseguir.

-¿Cómo es el deseo?- le pareció que los ojos ámbar se abrieron asombrados, pero sólo fue un segundo.

-¿Estás jugándome una broma?- preguntó escéptico, actitud extraña en él, le empezaba a conocer pese a sólo llevar dos días ahí.

Negó.

-No creo que necesites saberlo, Rin- declaró él, sin dar lugar a más indagación.

Se encogió de hombros.

Quizá más adelante le respondería.

-No necesito nada más, vete a casa- asintió ante la orden.

Podía no saber lo que era el deseo, pero definitivamente sí había atracción, le surgían inmensas ganas de acercarse cuando le veía.

.

Por primera vez en su vida Sesshomaru sintió deseos de reír a carcajadas, ella era mucho más ingenua e inocente de lo que creía. Afortunadamente no apostó ni un solo yen por su conclusión de que ella le seducía.

Un raro sentimiento de posesividad le inundó, más adelante le respondería con hechos.

No podía creerlo, se refrenaría un poco por ella, pero después obtendría lo que quería y la botaría.

Ignoró la mínima parte de su conciencia que le reclamaba sobre esa decisión, después de todo años atrás había decidido que no importaba.

Ella no significaría más para él, ¿o sí? Sólo la llamó porque quería verla, ¿qué mal había en ello?

-Sandeces- aseveró, Rin y su estúpida duda habían metido ideas a su cabeza.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Espero no haberme saltado un escalón con esta loca idea XD, quería a la Rin preguntona con Sesshomaru, quedó un poco corto pero quería completar el del chocolate :3**

**Gracias a quienes leen, dejan reviews, me han agregado a Fav o me siguen, me entusiasma que mis tonterías sean agradables para alguien más XD**

**Cualquier duda, comentario, aclaración, reclamación, crítica, etc, etc, hasta la pequeña carita que me haga sonreír, son verdaderamente aceptados en el recuadrito de abajo. Sólo escuchen a la vocecita interna que les dice que no soy profesional ni nada por el estilo, sino una simple estudiante que pasa mucho tiempo -que podría ser de calidad- en FF XD**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	7. Traje

**Como imanes**

* * *

En la vida real, positivo y negativo se atraen, al odio y el amor los dividen con una delgada línea, el blanco y negro combinan, ¿por qué ellos no habrían de encajar entre alguna de esas descripciones?

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Inuyasha es de RT. Realizado por simple entretenimiento.**

**Aclaraciones: **AU. Época actual. Puede que un poco de OoC, pero trataré de adaptar sus personalidades a la actualidad. Drabbles, viñetas, mini OneShot's, o posibles OS's concernientes al RinSess. Realizados conforme llegue la inspiración, tengo la intención que formen una historia, ojalá lo logre.

**Genre: **General, pero tendrá Humor & Romance en la mayor parte.

* * *

**Summary: **"Le he traído algo… Es su traje, lo olvidé completamente y supongo que le hará falta". "No lo quiero, retírate" contestó Sesshomaru levantando la cabeza para dirigir una mirada subrepticia a la prenda.

* * *

**Traje**

**.**

La pelinegra de aspecto atractivo se miró en el espejo para colocarse un poco de brillo labial, a ella no le gustaba mucho maquillarse en exceso durante días normales, pero tenía la suficiente vanidad como para hacerlo de forma espectacular cuando lo requería la ocasión.

Sin embargo, ese día no lo era, aunque fuera otro que compartiría con su atractivo y sexy jefe.

Era muy pecaminoso que él caminara por las calles, o literalmente lo hiciera, porque rara vez se dedicaba a hacerlo, prefería aquel automóvil negro que manejaba él mismo, a pesar de tener contratado un chofer AH y un 'guardaespaldas', UN. Aquel mismo vehículo al que ya había subido más de una vez en sus dos semanas de trabajo.

Contrario a la creencia que tenía en un principio, trabajar para él no era tan malo, Sesshomaru Takahashi era terriblemente perverso y sagaz cuando de un enemigo se trataba, no había que dudarlo, pero pasados los primeros días él no se comportó con ella como pensó lo haría. Principalmente por el suceso ocurrido con el café.

Extrañamente no se convirtió en su principal enemiga por su pequeña mala hazaña, que le hubiera avergonzado hasta a ella -y, por suerte, nadie le conocía-.

Lo admitía, si no hubieran sido por las palabras del peli plateado, ella no habría reaccionado de aquella manera un tanto peculiar.

-Bueno Rin, no es completamente cierto, te causó tremenda satisfacción apreciar que su cara dejó de ser tan estoica- rió en voz baja.

Volviendo a sus cavilaciones, su jefe no era un ser muy expresivo, pero se formó una rutina entre los dos, ella llegaba a saludarle todos los días, él asentía con su cabeza en reconocimiento, le daba instrucciones del día y contestaba con más de un monosílabo las preguntas que ella le hacía e incluso sus ojos parecían dagas cuando el adorable Jaken hacía algún comentario ofensivo dirigido a ella. Claro que tardó dos días en percibir un mínimo cambio en sus orbes doradas.

Los días en que se retrasaba él siempre le decía 'Vamos', sólo para llevarla a casa.

El señor Sesshomaru no le parecía tan malo.

Y su presencia era en extremo cómoda.

Principalmente cuando ocurrían esos acercamientos repentinos entre los dos, sin saber quién los inició en primer lugar.

Eliminó las arrugas de su vestido naranja para irse finalmente a su trabajo y abandonó su habitación con rumbo a la puerta de salida.

Antes de calzarse sus zapatillas negras recorrió su apartamento con la mirada, que se detuvo cuando reparó en el traje que todavía no había devuelto por alguna razón.

Caminó hasta él, la vestimenta era de lo más costosa y creía que podría financiar el proyecto de su amada jardinería -al que el día anterior le agregó una cuantiosa suma por la jugosa paga de Sesshomaru, que sí incluía horas extras-. La vida resultaba tan injusta, ella quería una mejora para sus flores y no tenía los medios suficientes, mientras su jefe se dedicaba a comprarse trajes de excelente calidad.

Que lucían muy bien en él, no había que ser mentirosa.

La lavandería había mermado su bolsillo, pero era alguien responsable y ésa fue su primer tarea -aunque fuera muy olvidadiza para no entregársela cuando estuvo cumplida-.

Pero había quedado con la suavidad que merecía.

Suspiró, debía tomar un taxi para ir a su trabajo, el subterráneo no era la mejor opción para aquel costoso traje que rezumaba tantos yenes que podrían haber servido para las preciosas flores.

Lo tomó, se calzó sus zapatillas, apretó su bolso contra sus costillas y salió para otro día de trabajo.

En ningún momento se le ocurrió que el precio del traje podría haberle garantizado una mejor vida a ella.

.

-Buen día, señor Sesshomaru- saludó Rin entrando a la oficina del peli plateado, cargando con ella el traje en su mano derecha, su jefe asintió sin alzar la mirada.

-Regresa en cinco, tocando la puerta- ordenó el hombre, ella rió.

-Le he traído algo -avanzó en la estancia sin tomar en cuenta lo que él dijo-. Es su traje, lo olvidé completamente y supongo que le hará falta.

-No lo quiero, retírate- contestó Sesshomaru levantando la cabeza para dirigir una mirada subrepticia a la prenda.

-¿Cómo que no lo quiere?- preguntó con voz de mando, él la miró impasible.

-Llévatelo, lo arruinaste- objetó él y bajó la mirada para escribir en su computadora portátil.

-Lo arruinaste -dijo con voz de burla-, se ve idéntico, señor Sesshomaru… y me parece recordar que usted fue quien provocó que se arruinara, si mis neuronas trabajan bien.

Colocó su mano izquierda en su cintura, ya que no podía cruzarse de brazos.

-Tengo otros- comunicó con voz aterciopelada su superior.

-Muy bien- aceptó por el momento y se retiró.

-Envíale el documento al bastardo- indicó Sesshomaru dejando una carpeta en el centro de su escritorio que debía llegar a Inuyasha.

-No gracias, tengo otras -remarcó la última palabra- obligaciones que cumplir -aclaró y sonrió con dulzura-. Estoy segura que al señor Jaken le gustará tener un altercado con su hermano, señor. Iré a hacer otra de las tareas que me ha encargado, puede que ésas si las acepte. Con permiso, señor Sesshomaru.

Se retiró con dignidad, colocando el porta trajes tras de ella para que indicara supremacía.

.

-Rin, lleva el documento- ordenó Sesshomaru en el intercomunicador, diez minutos después, mientras ella contemplaba el traje con expresión pensativa.

¿Cómo hacer que lo aceptara?

-¿Se quedará con el traje?- cuestionó presionando el botón.

-Véndelo, seguro cuesta más de lo que te puedes permitir- fueron las palabras que escuchó y que provocaron presionara el botón por un largo período.

Descolgó el teléfono y marcó la extensión de la oficina de Inuyasha.

-¿Qué quiere el idiota?- preguntó con voz molesta el Takahashi menor, seguramente enfadado -de nuevo- con Kagome.

Mucho mejor.

-¿Podrías mandar a tu secretaria a buscar un documento a la oficina del señor Sesshomaru? Creo que no podré entregártelo yo, estoy un poco ocupada- pidió de forma sencilla, aunque no había visto aparecer a Eri, la secretaria del otro peli plateado.

Ahogó una risa.

-Feh, genial, ella se iba a retrasar el día de hoy, ¿y el enano ese que siempre lo acompaña?- sugirió el otro.

-Lo siento, Jaken no se encuentra, fue a hacer una de las secretas órdenes de su amito- dijo en tono conciliador.

-Supongo que tendré que ir yo, con lo mucho que quería ver a ése- expresó el otro antes de colgar.

Con rapidez se levantó de su asiento para alejarse antes de que Inuyasha llegara y se mantuvo oculta hasta que corroboró en su reloj que cinco minutos habían pasado.

Caminó con lentitud cerca de las puertas de la oficina cuando miró al Takahashi menor colocar la mano para abrir.

¡Faltaban las palomitas de maíz!

-¿Qué haces aquí?- escuchó que Sesshomaru espetó con enojo.

-Vengo a buscar el dichoso documento, idiota, ¿dónde está? -contestó Inuyasha-. Ya lo vi. La próxima vez no mantengas muy ocupada a Rin.

-Estúpido, no me dirás qué hacer.

-Me largo.

No fue lo que esperaba. Entendió que el otro saldría, tomó unos fólders en sus manos y se colocó en posición para su entrada. El peli plateado menor cerró la puerta.

-Lo siento, Inuyasha, supongo que sí me iba a dar tiempo de llevártelo- era una suerte que durante las navidades hicieran obras en el orfanato -sólo para hacer más comercial la fecha-.

-Feh, es mejor así, él está enojado, creo que hubiera desatado su furia contigo, ¿sabes a qué se debe su furia?

-Es por mí -admitió-. Se niega a aceptar el traje que le ensucié, pero que ya dejé como nuevo.

Inuyasha rió.

-¿Para qué? Él no lo necesita.

-¡Es muy caro! No puede hacerlo a un lado como si no tuviera valor alguno.

-Rin, eso no le importa a él, cada yen que paga es producto de lo mucho que hace; si lo arruinaste, el idiota decidió en el mismo momento que no valía la pena y seguramente lo iba a desechar. Mandarlo a lavar habría significado que le pasó algo vergonzoso y su orgullo no habría podido con ello.

-Parece que lo conoces bien- manifestó en tono sugerente.

-Bah, mi madre es quien lo adora, aunque no sé por qué lo hace, me voy. Suerte.

-Gracias.

¡Él aceptaría ese traje!

.

-Su café, señor Sesshomaru. No sabía si traérselo, porque no está feliz con lo que hago- expresó con el tono menos insolente que podía.

Lo dejó en el escritorio y él tomo su muñeca con rapidez, le recorrió un escalofrio.

-Déjate de niñerías, Rin -masculló-. Aunque lo aceptara, no lo usaría.

Se soltó.

-¡No puede hacer eso! -alzó las manos-. No tiene idea de lo mucho que cuesta el traje y lo que se podría hacer con ese dinero.

-Rin, deja de llorar- ni siquiera se percató que un par de lágrimas bajaron de su rostro, le extrañó el tono comedido de él, pero se las apartó porque no le gustaba hacerlo.

Él le extendió un papel, que ella tomó pero no vio lo que era.

-Eso debe cubrir todo gasto- lo soltó como si quemara.

-¡Idiota! No quiero dinero, sólo quiero que lo use más de una vez- le dijo con enojo.

-No sé qué ganas tú con ello- reflexionó el otro.

"Quizá ver cómo se traga su orgullo, aunque también luciría muy apuesto", fue el pensamiento en su cabeza.

-Si le digo, ¿lo tomará?

-No Rin- ella suspiró.

.

Llegadas las dieciocho horas, Rin decidió hacer un último intento, ya no significaba ganarle, sino que el peli plateado aceptara simplemente lo que había hecho por él; desde que sus padres murieron nadie había apreciado realmente lo que hacía y no quería que Sesshomaru se uniera a aquel grupo.

Entró a la oficina por última vez en el día. Él, sorprendentemente, saldría temprano. Tal vez sus intentos le habían fatigado.

-Señor Sesshomaru, ya me iré, sólo venía a preguntarle qué hago con el traje- susurró.

-Rin, ¿tanto significa para ti?- preguntó él acercándose, en tono suave.

-¿Alguna vez ha querido que alguien aprecie lo que hace? Supongo que no lo necesita- se respondió sola.

"Entonces verdaderamente no era sólo el traje", pensaba el otro.

-No usaré el traje, Rin- aseveró Sesshomaru, y ella sabía que él se lo llevaría, sin desecharlo. Antes de correr por la funda, recorrió el espacio que los separaba y rodeó el torso del hombre con sus delgados brazos.

-Gracias- musitó, él no le devolvía el abrazo, pero no lo estaba rechazando. Se separó y en un impulso se colocó en puntas para darle un beso casto en los labios.

Pero él no iba a estar contento con eso.

La tomó del cuello -increíblemente sin mucha brusquedad- y tomó sus labios con mayor seguridad, con maestría, la misma que tenía cuando se enfrentaba en un tema relacionado a acciones o números, sin provocarle algún daño como a sus enemigos, sólo dejándose llevar por aquella atracción que parecían sentir por el otro.

Él la soltó y ella jadeó.

Sonrió.

-Tendrá que usar el traje si quiere volver a hacerlo- señaló.

Aunque sabía que era mentira.

Salió y entró de nuevo a dejarle la funda en uno de los asientos frente al escritorio.

-Que disfrute el resto del día, señor Sesshomaru.

-Rin, no lo usaré- dijo él como última palabra.

En el ascensor comenzó a reír.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**No pregunten qué me he hecho :3 les aseguro que yo tampoco lo sé *crece la nariz de pinocho*. En fin, mejor ni indaguemos, así todos felices y contentos.**

**Supongo no se imaginaron que sería así por el título del capítulo, je je je, lo iba pensando conforme escribía. Es u****n poquito más largo, y como no planeo nada la inspiración para hacerlo así llegó de improviso. Disculpen algún errorcito en todo lo que vaya escribiendo, porque acostumbraré a subirlos recién terminados.**

**Ey, gracias a aquellos que siguen la historia, que me agregaron a favoritos, a los que dejan reviews o que simplemente leen :D **

**Saludos, un abrazo, rían -el cerebro no conoce la diferencia entre si es falsa o no-**

**HoeLittleDuck**

**PD. Espero que hasta cierto punto sí estén haciendo lo que los imanes hacen... repelerse y atraerse. Recuerden que no planeo *susurra***


	8. Algo tienen las reuniones

**Como imanes**

* * *

En la vida real, positivo y negativo se atraen, al odio y el amor los dividen con una delgada línea, el blanco y negro combinan, ¿por qué ellos no habrían de encajar entre alguna de esas descripciones?

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Inuyasha es de RT. Realizado por simple entretenimiento.**

**Aclaraciones: **AU. Época actual. Puede que un poco de OoC, pero trataré de adaptar sus personalidades a la actualidad. Drabbles, viñetas, mini OneShot's, o posibles OS's concernientes al RinSess. Realizados conforme llegue la inspiración, tengo la intención que formen una historia, ojalá lo logre.

**Genre: **General, pero tendrá Humor & Romance en la mayor parte.

* * *

**Summary: **No debió haber aceptado la invitación de Kagome a unírsele en la fiesta que le organizó a Inuyasha junto a la madre de él, ingenuamente creyó que el hermano mayor no estaría presente.

* * *

**Algo tienen las reuniones**

**.**

"Los celos son malos compañeros", se recordó Rin por enésima vez durante aquella hora.

¡Pero los terapeutas eran unos hipócritas si ellos no los sentían!

Vale, les creía la intención de decirlo por el bienestar de la persona, pero cómo era difícil convencerse de que no debían sentirse.

Principalmente si la tal 'Sara' tenía la mano en el brazo de Sesshomaru.

¡Él no permitía que nadie lo tocara! ¡¿Qué pasaba ahí?!

Pero no le daría el gusto de mostrarse afectada, claro que no, era mejor soportarlo en silencio.

De cualquier forma no estaba segura si realmente tenía 'algo' con Sesshomaru Takahashi.

A lo largo del último mes habían compartido tres o cuatro besos que le dejaban los labios inflamados y la respiración acelerada, incluso a él le afectaban, porque siempre sentía las pulsaciones de su corazón bajo sus manos -no había podido llegar hasta el cabello, para su mala suerte-.

Intercambiaban aquellos besos, pero nunca aclaraban nada, ni siquiera ella, que acostumbraba a hacer frente a las situaciones -a excepción de la actual, no se mostraría celosa para darle el gusto a cualquiera de los dos-; después de los besos siempre aparecía Jaken y le incomodaba preguntar después.

A ella no le gustaba andarse besando -más de una vez- con los hombres, quizá a él sí, pero a ella no.

Mas suponía que a él no le molestaba la atención femenina.

Tal como la que recibía de la única mujer con la que alguna vez lo habían relacionado las revistas.

Perfecto.

No debió haber aceptado la invitación de Kagome a unírsele en la fiesta que le organizó a Inuyasha junto a la madre de él, ingenuamente creyó que el hermano mayor no estaría presente -con la confusión que creaba en ella-.

Después de todo, era la casa que compartían su padre y la señora Izayoi. A Sesshomaru no le agradaban ni ella o Inuyasha.

Supuso que no obtendría la respuesta de qué hacía allí.

Le dirigió una mirada a su jefe y suspiró.

-Rin, hola -le llamaron a su lado, volteó y se encontró con Kohaku, hermano de la mejor amiga de Kagome, con quien había congeniado inmediatamente al conocerlo. Le gustaba, pero reparó que no de la forma en que lo hacía el peli plateado.

"Últimamente piensas mucho en él", reflexionó.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás? -saludó de forma amistosa y le ofreció un lugar al costado de la banca que ocupaba, para que la sombrilla le obstruyera el paso del sol, ella contaba con un sombrero veraniego que cumplía el objetivo.

-Bien, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿qué has hecho? -cuestionó con interés.

-Sí, es una lástima, ¿el trabajo te ha mantenido un poco alejado? -su interlocutor asintió-. Yo también he conseguido uno nuevo, donde Inuyasha, pero bajo la dirección de su hermano -aquel apuesto que le provocaba sentimientos confusos.

-¿Qué haces tú allí?, ¿no está relacionado con economía?

Ella no pudo más que reír y asentir.

-Interesante, este… -titubeó-, en realidad quería hablar contigo, ya me he establecido aquí y pensé que debía hacer frente a una situación muy importante.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No creo que éste sea el mejor lugar -musitó Kohaku.

-Dudo poder hacer algún plan, ¿te parecería que nos apartáramos un poco para que conversemos? -su amigo asintió.

Se levantaron y avanzaron a unos cuantos metros de distancia, lejos de los oídos de la demás gente, aunque todas ellas platicaban a gusto en el 'patio trasero' del hogar de los Takahashi.

-Desde hace algún tiempo me gustas -soltó el pelinegro sin tapujos, mirándola con sus ojos oscuros.

Abrió la boca en forma de o.

"¿Por qué no se me ocurrió?", pensó.

-Bien -permaneció en silencio pensando la respuesta. Mucho antes habría brincado de felicidad, pero no se sentía dispuesta en aquel momento, si aunaban que competía con la atracción hacia su jefe.

-¿Hay alguna oportunidad para que salieras conmigo? -se sintió sudar frío, a pesar del sol sobre ella.

-Kohaku… -él prosiguió al percatarse que ella no continuaba.

-¿Podría intentar algo antes? -preguntó con dudas. Asintió.

Y él la besó.

Sin chispa, era agradable, pero sólo lo comparaba con los labios de alguien más.

Ni siquiera tuvo interés de cerrar los ojos y, al parecer, él tampoco.

-Eso fue… -comenzó ella.

-Horrendo -completó el joven.

-Gracias -dijo sarcástica y el otro rió.

-No, en serio, pensé que… ¿crees que el tiempo serviría para mejorar? -interrogó curioso. Ella rió y le contagió.

-Lo dudo y no creo que debamos intentarlo -aseguró sonriente.

-Entonces como amigos -anunció Kohaku.

-¿Te molesta?

-Increíblemente no -ambos rieron.

-Perfecto, regresemos con los demás.

No se percató que, a la distancia, Sesshomaru vio el intercambio con ojos coléricos.

.

Caminó por la magnificencia del jardín de la imponente mansión que combinaba el estilo tradicional y moderno de una manera increíble, con sus fachadas empinadas y los diseños orientales que podían observarse.

Rodeó el estanque y se acercó a la zona llena de flores, de la que sintió envidia. La miró con ojos llorosos.

-Es increíble -susurró observando las flores de diferentes colores, peonías, albaricoques, anémonas, camelias, magnolias, cerezos… de todos los tipos había.

Después de ver aquello su proyecto no resaltaría.

¡La vida era muy injusta!

Pero podía morir en paz.

Se sentía en su territorio.

Recorrió el espacio con tranquilidad, sin ser consciente de los ojos dorados que le acechaban.

Hasta que sintió que tomaron su brazo y le encerraban en una bodega con herramientas de jardinería.

-¡¿Qué le ocurre?! -preguntó a su jefe exaltada -después de reconocer su identidad-, su sombrero se cayó.

Sus ojos parecían completamente enfadados.

No sintió temor, sino que alzó la barbilla enfrentándole.

¿Por qué la trató así?

Ella nunca era objeto de algún mal trato de su parte.

Él la atrajo con presteza.

.

Juntó sus labios con los de Rin de manera dura, entreabriendo la boca rosada para introducir su lengua en la cavidad de ella. Arrancándole gemidos ante el asalto del que era víctima.

Esperaba que se borrara el sabor del idiota que le había besado antes.

Ningún niño iba a entorpecer sus intenciones de que Rin fuera suya.

Había soportado la presencia de Sara a su lado, sólo para convencerse que la pelinegra no tenía algún poder sobre él y de lo único que había sido consciente era de la joven y el delgado vestido blanco que atraía las miradas de todos los hombres presentes.

Miradas lascivas.

Incluso del mocoso aquel.

Recordó la escena que presenció, pero escuchó la incomodidad de Rin y disminuyó la intensidad del beso, acarició la delgada cintura de la mujer con avidez -y otras partes también-, sintiendo cómo perdía el enojo al concentrarse en los labios de ella, en el cuerpo que le tentaba.

Sintió sus dedos delgados en sus cabellos y por primera vez le dejó hacer a su voluntad, recorrió el mentón de ella para llegar a su cuello, con la intención de dejar una marca. Ella jadeó y él realizó una sonrisa socarrona al escucharla. Subió hasta su oído.

-Primero serás mía y después podrás ser de quien quieras, Rin -masculló con voz enronquecida, y se reclamó en su mente. Revelar sus intenciones no haría nada a su favor.

Sería mucho más difícil que ella cayera en sus garras.

Se separó y observó el estado de la joven, conteniéndose de besarla de nuevo, ésa sólo fue una advertencia.

Debía eliminar el estúpido efecto que Rin le provocaba y salir airoso de la escena.

.

Analizó con detenimiento las palabras del peli plateado, enojándose con él.

Mientras recuperaba la respiración, decidió salir con dignidad, era una mujer de veinticinco años, no podía hacer niñerías.

Después de ese beso seguía atontada, pero tenía en su mente las palabras de Sesshomaru.

La idea de ser suya, vale, no era tan mala, le deseaba -gracias a él comenzaba a entender el significado-, pero no era su posesión. Claro que no.

Su cerebro trabajaba muy rápido.

Sesshomaru era una persona con fuerza física e ingenio, muy peligroso. Rin no tenía el primer adjetivo, pero contaba con la segunda, que podía tener resultados mucho mejores.

La idea de salir con dignidad era muy buena.

Pero no siempre podía bajar al peli plateado de su pedestal.

Él había entrado en su territorio.

Y no dejaría que se saliera con la suya, ella conocía cada aspecto de las flores, aunque todas las presentes fuera eran completamente inofensivas.

Sólo que la jardinería no incluía simplemente flores.

Bajó la mirada y después el rostro, ya que su cara siempre revelaba sus intenciones.

Aparentó inocencia.

La dignidad era muy buena, podría haber actuado de forma madura, pero le divertía hacer lo que iba a hacer, ¿para qué negarlo?

Se dijo que la cara no era el lugar preciso, tampoco debía exagerar.

Lo que haría sería drástico, infantil y todo lo que pudiera parecer, pero él estaba en casa de sus padres, seguramente tendría un cambio de ropa. ¿Y qué importaba?

Sesshomaru no controlaría su vida.

"Pobre camisa", pensó reprimiendo un suspiro.

Sabía que él se preparaba para salir… pero no lo haría creyendo que seguiría sus palabras.

Se inclinó para recoger el sombrero y con rapidez acercó su mano derecha al costal de tierra -no abono, lo comprobó antes-, y con un movimiento el material húmedo y oscuro llegó al peli plateado, ensuciando sus ropas. Esperaba que no se volviera un hábito hacer lo mismo.

Sin una palabra, salió con dignidad -o la que pudiera existir después de lo que hizo-.

Podía sentirse atraída a Sesshomaru y querer tener algo con él.

Pero no sería su juguete.

Oh no, su juguete no.

.

Sesshomaru formó puños con sus manos.

No utilizaría la violencia con ella, no se atrevía a dañarla.

Se tranquilizó mientras la vio salir.

La marca sería suficiente.

Alejaría a los estúpidos de ella y demostraría que ella tenía dueño.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola!**

**Siempre he querido hacer de este tipo de escenas XD, aunque quizá toda la historia ****se desvía de la realidad -pero si quisiera hacerla me dedicaría a escribir algo que sí lo estuviera, total, mi finalidad es entretenerme-.**

**Por cierto, siento el beso con Kohaku y el aparente insulto a los terapeutas -no tengo nada en contra de ellos, se los juro, así que no ataco a ninguno-.**

**Saludos a quienes leen, disfruten su mañana-tarde-noche,**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	9. Seda y terciopelo

**Como imanes**

* * *

En la vida real, positivo y negativo se atraen, al odio y el amor los dividen con una delgada línea, el blanco y negro combinan, ¿por qué ellos no habrían de encajar entre alguna de esas descripciones?

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Inuyasha es de RT. Realizado por simple entretenimiento.**

**Aclaraciones: **AU. Época actual. Puede que un poco de OoC, pero trataré de adaptar sus personalidades a la actualidad. Drabbles, viñetas, mini OneShot's, o posibles OS's concernientes al RinSess. Realizados conforme llegue la inspiración, tengo la intención que formen una historia, ojalá lo logre.

**Genre: **General, pero tendrá Humor & Romance en la mayor parte.

* * *

**Summary: **"¿Le gusta mi blusa? Es un regalo, de un amigo" agregó en voz baja, pero Sesshomaru la escuchó perfectamente.

* * *

**Seda y terciopelo**

**.**

Él no se saldría con la suya.

¡Aquel o aquella que inventara el cuello alto recibía una alabanza en momentos como ése!

La pelinegra rió en voz baja y se colocó la prenda pasando su cabeza en el orificio.

Sonrió al sentir la suavidad del material, un poco delgada pero era por ser verano.

Nadie se extrañaría al ver la ropa que utilizaba, el cuello alto sólo era un estilo que le daba elegancia a la blusa de escote en la espalda.

Capaz de provocar más de una mirada.

Sin parecer excesivo, por supuesto.

Sólo Sesshomaru y ella sabrían del chupete.

No le daría el gusto de tratar de aplicar maquillaje para cubrirlo, sino que aparentaría normalidad, ignorando cualquier mirada burlona que llegara a recibir de él.

La marca roja en la base de su cuello no significaba que fuera de Sesshomaru, en realidad era la prueba que ella tenía importancia para su jefe.

Que -si tenía suerte- dejaría de serlo.

Tener una relación jefe-empleado sonaba interesante -lo prohibido es tentador-, pero se sentía incómoda con la idea de tenerla ocupando el puesto en que se encontraba. Lo cual era un poco tonto, porque como secretaria del presidente de la compañía -sin conocimientos en economía- no podía aspirar a más.

Laboralmente hablando, claro está.

Por otra parte, meterse con él era peligroso. Podría romper su corazón.

Ella, de alguna forma, recibía un trato especial -desconocía si era parte de aquel plan de pertenecerle-, tan diferente a los demás que podría llegar a sentir más que atracción. Pero incluso ya sentía más que eso.

Comenzaba a albergar un sentimiento de cariño por su jefe, una conexión que le hacía buscarle, un apego hacia la protección que él le ofrecía.

No podía llegar a más.

Para él sólo sería un pago por aquel 'café barato'.

.

-Buenos días, señor Sesshomaru -saludó Rin con alegría-, tengo una pregunta… -realizó una cara pensativa-. ¿Aceptará mi dimisión?

Él la miró y Rin entendió que su respuesta era 'no'.

-Entonces deje de besarme -declaró-. Es contra las reglas establecer una relación entre empleado y jefe.

Su mirada le decía que él era el jefe y no le importaba. Jaken entró en aquel momento.

-¿Le gusta mi blusa? -preguntó al ver la mirada escrutadora que el pequeño le dirigía a la prenda de diseño floreado-. Es un regalo, de un amigo -agregó en voz baja, pero Sesshomaru la escuchó perfectamente. Sólo no sabía que Rin se refería a un estilista con tendencias homosexuales.

-Hay un código de vestuario -señaló Jaken.

-Lo sé -suspiró-, pero un mosco me ha picado y hoy iré a ver a mi amigo, se enfadaría al ver una marca muy fea. Su opinión es muy importante.

-El señor Sesshomaru debería correrte por tus impertinencias, mocosa -masculló por lo bajo el fiel empleado del peli plateado. No se fijó en la mirada penetrante de su 'amito'.

-Ya le he ofrecido mi dimisión, pero él no la acepta -indicó Rin observando con una sonrisa a su jefe.

-¡¿Qué?! -chilló el pequeño hombre-. ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡No te creo!, ¡mocosa mentirosa! Mi amo bonito sólo te tiene lástima, te contrató porque le pareciste paté… -tan ensimismado se encontraba en su discurso que no vio venir la bola de papel a su cabeza-. ¡¿Qué?!

-Jaken -dijo él de ojos dorados, que había lanzado el proyectil.

-¿Sí, señor Sesshomaru? -abrió el papel y lo miró con ojos desorbitados-. ¿Qué estuvo mal? No, no. Siento preguntarle, amito. Sí, lo hice mal, volveré a realizarlo. Perdóneme por mi mal trabajo.

-Jaken.

-Sí, me voy, señor -y salió con rapidez de la oficina. Rin vio todo con ojos divertidos.

-Entonces, ¿mi dimisión? -Sesshomaru le entregó un papel que acababa de imprimir. Lo leyó con rapidez-. Bromea, ¿no es así? Vestir inapropiadamente no me gana horas extra, tengo planes, ¿lo sabe? -esa tarde debía cortarse las puntas de su cabello.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru, nuevamente, le indicaban que no le importaba. Desconocía que él quería evitar que se viera con aquel 'amigo', cuya opinión era de gran importancia y que era capaz de regalarle ropa.

-Además, creo que es una falta más grave besarse con el jefe -se cruzó de brazos.

-No si él así lo quiere, vete a trabajar -el de ojos dorados dio por concluida la 'plática'.

Salió sin percatarse cómo el escote de su espalda atrajo la atención del peli plateado.

.

-No si él así lo quiere -repitió Rin observando su reloj, que indicaba veinte minutos para la seis de la tarde. Ella saldría a la hora en que su turno finalizaba, otras veces no le importaba, pero aquella vez sí, era muy difícil obtener la cita en la estética aun siendo amiga del estilista -bastante era conseguir una rebaja por tan buen trabajo-.

Además, seguir la instrucción de Sesshomaru por la ropa era tonto, si él no seguía las reglas, ¿para qué lo haría ella?

Ignoró la voz de su conciencia que le decía 'Él es el jefe'.

Y de pronto, su cabeza se iluminó.

Las palabras 'No si él así lo quiere', cobraron un sentido mayor.

Así que los besos no estaban mal, pues bien, ella conseguiría su venganza por el chupete que ocultaba la blusa de material suave.

Se volvería mosco.

Programó la alarma de su teléfono y entró a la oficina de su jefe, encontrándolo con los ojos cerrados en pose relajada. Él abrió uno de ellos y volvió a cerrarlo al ver que era ella. Normalmente le habría dejado en paz, pero la comezón en su cuello le hizo avanzar.

Se colocó tras el asiento de Sesshomaru y comenzó a masajearle los hombros, con caricias suaves que al principio trajeron mayor tensión al hombre, para después provocarle un suspiro. Rin sonrió involuntariamente.

Se inclinó y besó la mandíbula del peli plateado, sintiendo el olor a sándalo de su loción de afeitar. Susurró un: -Dijo que así lo quería, señor.

Extrañamente, él se dejó hacer y ella siguió con el masaje pero no volvió a besarle más que una vez, tan ensimismada se encontraba que olvidó su intención de ser mosco.

Sonó la alarma, distrayéndoles a ambos.

Rin se sintió decepcionada, pero tenía una cita con el estilista.

Siquiera le daría algún toque final.

Tomó la distancia suficiente para no distraerse, aproximándose a la puerta y abriéndola despacio, él había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, aunque su postura era de alerta. Pocas veces la perdía, el momento de quietud había pasado.

Ideó una frase que parecería muy atrevida, pero todavía tenía en su cabeza las palabras en las que decía le pertenecería y después sería de cualquiera. Tal vez él seguiría su indicación al pie de la letra o la ignoraría, pero ella no se quedaría callada ante lo de ser un juguete que usaría y botaría cuando se hubiera cansado. Sesshomaru era un oponente peligroso para enfrentarlo de una forma drástica, pero había demostrado que a ella no le haría daño verdadero, así que una pequeña frase estaría bien -sólo se divertiría, no creía en sus futuras palabras-.

En el peor de los casos, la correría por sus atrevimientos -se sintió un poco triste al pensarlo, ¿quién la entendía?, ¿quería irse o no?-.

-Señor Sesshomaru -él abrió los ojos y se colocó los lentes para seguir leyendo-. Espero que se apresure el proceso de ser suya, porque entre más rápido lo sea, menos tiempo tardaré en estar con quien quiera -dijo en el tono más dulce e inocente que pudo elaborar.

No vio los ojos coléricos de su jefe, que respiró antes de salir de la oficina completamente enojado y hacerle daño. Rin, perteneciendo a otro, le hacía rabiar. En ese instante Sesshomaru se juró que ella no sería de nadie más sino sólo suya.

Sólo suya.

Y se lo dejaría claro. Habían cambiado las reglas de su propio juego, abandonarla en el futuro ya no era una opción. Ningún otro recibiría esas sonrisas o el encanto de la pelinegra.

Sólo él sería el receptor de ellos. Incluso consideraba dejar la soltería, cosa que no había pensado con nadie. La joven debía convencerse que no habría nadie más, suspiró, para ninguno.

Sin embargo, cuando el de ojos dorados decidió salir, Rin ya no estaba. Había ignorado las horas extras indicadas.

Para desconocimiento del peli plateado -que no quería imaginarla con otro-, ella se encontraba perdiendo doce centímetros de cabellera.

Suave y brillante como el terciopelo.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Ahora, un poco confuso, pero estoy tratando de darle continuidad con los anteriores y no logré encontrar la forma en que se uniera bien. Trataré de arreglarlo en el siguiente. Lo importante: Rin ya comienza a sentir más por él y viceversa. Y también de alguna forma Sess se convenció que no puede apartar a la pelinegra.**

**Sin embargo, Rin pensó en renunciar porque no le agrada la idea de que él juegue con ella y Sess no lo aceptó porque no quiere que ella se aparte, ¿qué más? Ella también quería dejarle una marca, pero lo olvidó por la cercanía y lo que hizo fue dejar un comentario para divertirse a costa de las intenciones del peli plateado. Y con lo del comentario que la blusa era regalo de un amigo, no lo hizo con mala intención sino porque la blusa era cara y le avergonzaba decir que gastó en ella.**

**¿El título? Originalmente seda por la blusa y terciopelo por el cabello, pero luego me dije que también la seda podía compararla con Rin: el costo, cuidado y delicadeza que supone ella para Sesshomaru. Costo, porque pretende dejar la soltería, cuidado para no hacerle daño y la delicadeza que en ella ve. Y el terciopelo con Sess, pero el de lujo, que se asocia con el poder, la riqueza y prestigio. Un poco pretencioso de mi parte XD. ¡Pero ambos se llevan muy bien! -también sé que el terc. se puede obtener de la seda-. Aunque pensar en la blusa y el cabello está bien :3**

**Saludos, abrazos,**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	10. Hay más que números y dinero

**Como imanes**

* * *

En la vida real, positivo y negativo se atraen, al odio y el amor los dividen con una delgada línea, el blanco y negro combinan, ¿por qué ellos no habrían de encajar entre alguna de esas descripciones?

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Inuyasha es de RT. Realizado por simple entretenimiento.**

**Aclaraciones: **AU. Época actual. Puede que un poco de OoC, pero trataré de adaptar sus personalidades a la actualidad. Drabbles, viñetas, mini OneShot's, o posibles OS's concernientes al RinSess. Realizados conforme llegue la inspiración, tengo la intención que formen una historia, ojalá lo logre.

**Genre: **General, pero tendrá Humor & Romance en la mayor parte.

* * *

**Summary: **Rin permanecía frente a él, observando todos sus movimientos, su presencia tenía algún poder magnético que le hacía desconcentrarse de lo que siempre había sido su mayor interés, el dinero y los números.

* * *

**Hay más que números y dinero**

**.**

_-¿Por qué? -con una mirada Sesshomaru señaló el cabello negro de Rin que llegaba a mitad de su espalda._

_-Mi amigo me dijo que luciría bien, ¿acaso me veo mal? -el peli plateado no respondió, furioso ante el dichoso 'amigo'._

El heredero mayor de los Takahashi llevaba una semana repitiendo la 'conversación' con su secretaria. Le enfurecía pensar en su competidor, cuya cara no conocía, ni siquiera el nombre. No iba a hacer una pregunta a Rin sobre aquellos datos, pero las investigaciones que había mandado a hacer no llevaban a alguna parte.

Quizá sólo a la estética donde ella se cortó el cabello, pero muchos clientes llegaban a ese lugar y aún no había decido investigarlos a todos para saber cuál era el amigo.

Se sentía enfermo haciendo conjeturas, él investigaba a aquellos con los que se relacionaba la empresa, no tenía por qué hacerlo con una -ya no tan aparente- inocente empleada que él mismo había contratado.

Pero Sesshomaru no iba a competir con ningún otro, sacaría al amigo de la jugada y después impondría sus propias decisiones. Si no tenía que luchar, no debía hacerlo, no iba a gastar fuerzas con oponentes que no valían la pena.

Rin pasaba más tiempo con él que con cualquier 'amigo', así que tenía la mayor ventaja. Nadie iba a apartar a la pelinegra de su lado. A él no le gustaba perder, desde el comienzo había puesto sus ojos en ella y no descansaría hasta obtenerla.

Sólo que no sería como todo lo demás, que lo pulía y mejoraba para después dárselo a otras manos después de obtener ganancias propias.

Con Rin no, ella sería su todo -la opción de 'nada' estaba descartada-.

No pensaba imponerse si ella no lo quería, pero era bastante consciente que a la pelinegra no le molestaba su atención. No le temía, se sentía atraída, podía soportar su personalidad callada y -normalmente- aceptaba lo que él decía. Lamentablemente, una de las veces que no ocurrió fue aquella tarde en que salió con su amigo para regresar sin suficiente cabellera.

Aunque haber perdido un poco de cabello hacía que aparentara los veinticinco que sabía tenía, era un punto a su favor, porque no parecería un depravado fijándose en una niña.

Que no lo era, se recordó, observando a la mujer que entraba a su oficina en aquel momento.

-Aquí tiene la información sobre los movimientos del señor Naraku -le dijo Rin ofreciéndole una sonrisa-. ¿Señor Sesshomaru? -comenzó ella con el mismo tono curioso al que ya estaba habituado.

Alzó la mirada de los papeles y se encontró con los orbes marrones de su secretaria, llenos de preocupación, le dio a entender que continuara. Se quitó los lentes.

-¿Está molesto conmigo? -preguntó en tono bajo-. Sé que la semana no seguí sus instrucciones, pero realmente debía ir a la cita con Jakotsu, logré que no me odiara como a todas las mujeres, aunque habría perdido mi avance si le hubiera hecho perder su tiempo. Tenía que ir a mi cita y ahora usted está enojado conmigo porque ese día salí a la hora que no debía -todo aquello lo dijo con rapidez, pero en tono arrepentido.

¡¿Jakotsu?!

¡¿Su amigo era aquel acosador de hombres?!

¡Un homosexual!

Si hubiera podido reír en voz alta lo habría hecho.

¡Toda una semana maldiciendo a un hombre que tenía mayor interés por su hermano!

Rin comenzó a reír y la miró interrogante.

-Me ha dado gracia que por primera vez sus ojos muestren impresión. Jakotsu dejó de odiarme al principio porque por mí ha obtenido un poco de información sobre Inuyasha, luego el tiempo le obligó a aceptar mi presencia en su estética y hasta me regaló una prenda de ropa para asegurarse que 'su hombre' no se fijaba en mí. ¿Es increíble, verdad?

No le extrañaba mucho, Rin tendía a hacer maravillas con él mismo -no es como si fuera a admitirlo alguna vez-. ¡Pero Jakotsu!

-¿Está enojado conmigo, señor Sesshomaru? -interrogó ella tras dejar de reír.

-No -dijo escueto. Colocándose los anteojos y concentrándose en las cantidades de los reportes entregados por ella.

-Pensé que también lo estaba por lo que dije aquel día, señor -aquella joven sí que sabía insistir, había decidido ignorar tales palabras por el bien de ella.

-Sigue con tu trabajo -ordenó.

Pasaron cinco minutos y no podía seguir analizando los estados de cuenta del estúpido Naraku. Rin permanecía frente a él, observando todos sus movimientos -si es que los hacía-, su presencia tenía algún poder magnético que le hacía desconcentrarse de lo que siempre había sido su mayor interés, el dinero y los números.

-Ahora no tengo trabajo alguno, señor Sesshomaru -manifestó ella con una sonrisa amplia, que él miró de manera subrepticia-. ¿Mis palabras sí le enfadaron, no es así? -la sonrisa creció más.

Claro que le habían enfadado, pero no le servía pensar en ellas porque no se cumplirían. Sólo bastaba encontrar la manera en que a Rin le quedara claro que le pertenecería a él, sin tener que hacer confesiones idiotas -sólo besarla haría que ella creyera que continuaba con las intenciones de tomarla y botarla-.

Ella era la indicada para tener sus herederos, no tenía otro interés en la pelinegra que no fuera la gran atracción y la posesividad que sentía al imaginársela con otros. Y por supuesto el deseo que no tenía con alguien más -pensar el momento de hacer herederos no resultaba repugnante-.

Sentimientos por Rin no habían.

No tenía tiempo para ellos y no servían, sólo hacían débil a la persona.

.

Rin detalló los rasgos de su jefe mientras él volvía a tratar de concentrarse en los papeles que tenía frente a sus ojos. Llenos de numeritos que le hacían recordar sus clases de matemáticas -para las que fue muy mala, lastimosamente-.

Estaba aburrida y el señor Jaken no estaba cerca, así que no podía molestarlo, pero le divertía la idea de perturbar la calma de su jefe.

Se sentó en uno de los asientos, miró la ciudad desde la ventana y comenzó a cantar una canción lenta que escuchaba mucho en la radio, sobre un soldado que iba a la guerra y su amada pasaba los días esperando su regreso, entonando una balada en la que ella imaginaba los escenarios en que el soldado se encontraría.

Sólo que no se percató su jefe cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba en lo dulce de su voz.

-¿Dónde estarás? -entonaba melódicamente-. ¿Dónde estará mi señor?, ¿dónde?, ¿me habrá dejado de amar?, ¿o la guerra se lo habrá llevado ya?, ¿a mis brazos regresará?

Bajó sus párpados y repitió el estribillo una vez más.

Terminó y sintió una presencia frente a ella.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los dorados de Sesshomaru Takahashi, que se inclinó y la besó.

Sintió el escalofrío que siempre tenía con él.

Volvió a la oscuridad.

Por primera vez se besaban de una forma lenta, sus labios se movieron explorando la boca del otro, pidiendo no separarse, sin necesidad de subir la intensidad, sólo realizando una caricia dulce.

Con sabor a café.

Irónicamente, de nuevo café.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola!**

**¡Qué rumbo tan extraño tomó! Originalmente iba a ser muy distinto, pero luego me llegó una idea distinta y borré lo que tenía. ¡Sesshomaru cayó! No estoy segura si es la victoria completa porque esto lo acabo de terminar, pero por lo menos aquí Rin no fue la que sucumbió XD. Pero el peli plateado se niega a decir que es sentimiento por ella, ¿deberé recurrir a lo de RT de ponerla al borde de la muerte? mmmm buena pregunta.**

**Jaja por cierto, la canción claro que no existe, sólo es una variación de la que Rin entona en Inuyasha.**

**Bueno, cualquier duda, comentario, crítica, etc., etc. son libres de plasmarla abajito.**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	11. ¿Con o sin tregua?

**Como imanes**

* * *

En la vida real, positivo y negativo se atraen, al odio y el amor los dividen con una delgada línea, el blanco y negro combinan, ¿por qué ellos no habrían de encajar entre alguna de esas descripciones?

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Inuyasha es de RT. Realizado por simple entretenimiento.**

**Aclaraciones: **AU. Época actual. Puede que un poco de OoC, pero trataré de adaptar sus personalidades a la actualidad. Drabbles, viñetas, mini OneShot's, o posibles OS's concernientes al RinSess. Realizados conforme llegue la inspiración, tengo la intención que formen una historia, ojalá lo logre.

**Genre: **General, pero tendrá Humor & Romance en la mayor parte.

* * *

**Summary: **"...sé que es pedir mucho pero, ¿podrías dejar ese juego de querer poseerme?, por favor" dirigió su mirada achocolatada a la dorada de él, todo el discurso que había preparado quedó olvidado.

* * *

**¿Con o sin tregua?**

**.**

¡Ese beso había sido diferente!

¡Ese beso había sido muy diferente!

¡Ese beso había sido completamente diferente!

-¡Ese beso había… ¡No! -exclamó Rin en la comodidad de su habitación, levantándose de su cama para ir a la ventana y observar las lluvias que comenzaban con septiembre. Agradeció que Jaken hubiera aparecido cuando ella y Sesshomaru acabaron de besarse porque le permitió escapar de él.

Se comportó como una cobarde, pero le había atemorizado que él surgiera con eso de que nada más quería un buen rato con ella.

Lo admitía.

En algún momento se había enamorado de Sesshomaru -por increíble que eso pareciera-.

Y sería mucho más vulnerable a lo que él quisiera hacer con ella.

No quería eso.

Claro que no quería ser un juguete para Sesshomaru, no sólo por su dignidad, sino por lo que pudiera afectarle emocionalmente.

¡No era justo!

Un hombre tan callado, serio, poco afectivo, demasiado trabajador y exigente no parecía bueno para ella.

-Pero es que no lo demuestra todo el tiempo conmigo -susurró.

Suspiró.

Escuchó un sonido peculiar en la quietud de su apartamento.

Volteó y se dirigió fuera de su dormitorio hasta llegar a la fuente de aquel sonido.

Sus ojos se abrieron con enojo.

-¡Rin cómo pudiste haber olvidado que se debían hacer los arreglos en el techo! -se reclamó con disgusto.

Otra gotita de agua cayó para burlarse de ella.

¿Qué hacía cuando se debía pagar para hacerlos?

Se encogió de hombros, no lo recordaría.

Fue por uno de sus muchos jarrones para las flores y lo colocó bajo el lugar.

Suspiró.

Su techo ya había resentido las lluvias de junio.

¡Y empezaría la temporada de tifones!

El año anterior Kagome le había dicho que lo compusiera, pero también olvidó pagarlo.

Era una suerte que su amiga ya no fuera su vecina y viviera con Inuyasha, porque definitivamente le hubiera dicho 'Te lo dije'.

Era una de las desventajas de no vivir en zonas residenciales.

Y resonó otro ploc.

En una parte distinta.

Resopló y tomó otro de sus jarrones.

Luego otro, y nuevamente realizó la tarea.

Esperó quince minutos y nada.

¡Sólo tres!

Ya luego pensaría cómo resolverlo, debía dormir, ya que con las lluvias llegar a alguna parte resultaba más tardado.

.

Por la mañana revisó y se encontró con dos goteras más.

Quiso llorar.

No era un buen preludio que ocurriera.

A ese paso su apartamento terminaría inundado.

Le recorrió un escalofrío e hizo nota mental de comprar plástico para proteger sus muebles.

.

El señor Sesshomaru no estaba contento, fue lo primero que se percató al llegar a la oficina.

Rin observó su reloj y comprobó la hora, aunque sabía que se hacía la ingenua.

Él estaba enfadado porque se había escabullido el día anterior -principalmente cuando eran más de las siete de la noche, su jefe siempre le llevaba a casa cuando salía más tarde-.

Lo miró fijamente y la mirada de él reflejaba una advertencia a no escapar nuevamente.

-¿La reunión que está programada en quince minutos? -preguntó Rin, buscando una excusa momentánea.

-Cancélala -ordenó él.

-Pero me había advertido que bajo ningún… -él la interrumpió.

-No me importa -dijo.

-Pero... -comenzó de nuevo.

Él abrió la boca, mas una voz estridente le llamó.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru! Los empresarios de China han llegado -anunció la mano derecha del peli plateado, que mostró abiertamente su irritación y dirigió sus ojos furiosos a Jaken antes de dirigirse al ascensor.

La pelinegra suspiró, por lo menos podría preparar lo que fuera a decirle.

.

Y tuvo tres días más, afortunadamente.

En los que aumentaba su sufrimiento por su vivienda.

Lamentablemente, como era viernes -y todos los que habían mantenido ocupado a Sesshomaru se habían ido-, tenía la certeza que ese día ella no podría evitar nada.

Pero ya había pensado qué hacer.

-Entra -indicó Sesshomaru apoyándose en la puerta de su oficina. No creía mucho en las palabras que había planeado.

Con pasos lentos Rin avanzó al momento que esperaba definiera el tonto juego de Sesshomaru, que cerró la puerta cuando ella pasó, dirigiéndola a un sofá de cuero ubicado en una parte de la oficina.

-¿Qué pretende? -cuestionó Rin antes de sentarse, él permaneció de pie-. Por favor, siéntese -pidió en un susurro y su jefe pareció hacerle caso, ubicándose a su lado derecho.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes desafiarme? -fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca.

-No estoy tratando de desafiarle -dijo la pelinegra con sinceridad, suspiró-. Ya no. Señor Sesshomaru…

-Utiliza mi nombre -interrumpió él.

-Sesshomaru, sé que es pedir mucho pero, ¿podrías dejar ese juego de querer poseerme?, por favor -dirigió su mirada achocolatada a la dorada de él, todo el discurso que había preparado quedó olvidado.

-¿Por qué crees que te haría caso? -interrogó con voz arrogante.

Rin sonrió con tristeza.

-Tengo la certeza que no eres tan malo como aparentas ser, yo no quiero ser un pasatiempo para alguien, quiero algo duradero con una persona que quiera estar en esa clase de relación conmigo… -calló el 'y ya que tú no lo piensas'-. Ya que no me permites renunciar, considera dejar de besarme y permitirme tener una buena relación laboral contigo, no puedo encontrar la relación que quiero con alguien porque me sentiría mal teniendo esa clase de intercambios contigo. No mentiré diciendo que no me atraes, pero no estás verdaderamente interesado en mí, así que consigue otra forma de imponer un castigo para mí -su tono reflejando que no tenía por qué recibirlo-. ¿Podemos declarar una tregua en esa intención que me reveló?

No había dejado de mirarlo en todo su discurso y él no había apartado su mirada. Sesshomaru la observó un instante más y apartó la cara hacia otra dirección.

Que, de no haberlo realizado, le hubiera permitido a Rin ver que la comisura derecha de su labio se alzó en un gesto que hubiera espantado a Jaken.

El peli plateado asintió.

-¿Realmente lo aceptas? -preguntó escéptica Rin, sin siquiera pensar en posibles planes que él tuviera escondidos.

Él asintió de nuevo.

-Gracias, señ… -él negó-. Sesshomaru.

La pelinegra abandonó su lugar con lentitud con intenciones de dejar el lugar e irse a casa, sin percatarse que el peli plateado se había levantado y avanzaba tras de ella.

Sesshomaru la tomó del brazo y le dio una vuelta con suavidad.

-¿Qué ocurre? -cuestionó Rin sin entender, observándolo.

-Serás mi pareja -contestó él antes de besarla de una forma lenta y sensual, delineando sus labios para introducir su lengua en su boca. Ella siguió su ritmo, aunque estaba pasmada por las palabras de su jefe.

¿Su pareja?

Se separaron, sin que se hubiera percatado del momento en que él pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y ella llevado sus manos a su cuello.

-No entiendo -dijo la pelinegra comenzando a bajar las manos del cuello, aunque las dejó en el pecho de él.

Y miró con asombro que, por primera vez, él sonrió.

Una minúscula sonrisa, por supuesto, pero le sonreía.

A ella.

-Acepté tu tregua respecto a mis intenciones de llevarte a la cama simplemente -le comunicó él.

-¿Entonces? -ahora era ella la que hablaba poco.

-Nunca dije que no dejaría de besarte.

-¿Qué? -fue lo único que pudo decir Rin, temiendo que él decidiera no dar más explicaciones.

-Rin, considérate la futura esposa de Sesshomaru Takahashi -y él se apartó a buscar sus pertenencias.

Ella se quedó en su sitio con los ojos abiertos.

Seguramente seguía dormida o su dormitorio se había inundado y ella se había ahogado.

Se pellizcaría al salir de ahí.

-Vamos -le dijo Sesshomaru-. La reservación es a las siete.

Y apoyó su mano en su espalda, invitador.

Rin parpadeó y, aunque sus facciones no reflejaron algo, sus ojos dorados le tranquilizaron.

.

Sorprendentemente aquella cena no fue a un lugar tan extravagante sino uno que se ajustaba perfectamente a los gustos de Rin, que había sido la principal conversadora aunque Sesshomaru hizo indicadas participaciones que la pelinegra no había creído posibles.

Él sabía mantener buenas conversaciones, se dio cuenta. Sólo decidía no darlas a quien no quisiera.

Ya no fue principalmente responder a sus preguntas, más bien Sesshomaru compartió información sobre él como no parecería que lo haría con otra persona.

Pero llegaba el momento de terminar con la noche.

Por tal motivo ella se encontraba colocando la llave en su cerradura con él esperando a su lado hasta verla dentro -porque no aceptó las palabras de ella de que no pasaría nada desde las puertas del edificio hasta su apartamento-.

Sólo que Rin olvidó lo que encontraría en su hogar.

El ploc, ploc resonando sin cesar y el escenario lleno de jarrones casi repletos de agua.

La lluvia dificultaba que se pudiera reparar y los encargados de hacer tal actividad le habían dado una cita muy lejana.

Tragó saliva al escuchar gruñir al hombre a su lado.

-Toma tus cosas, Rin, y no discutas -pidió el peli plateado observando el interior de su apartamento.

-He estado bien.

-Enfermarás -manifestó él.

-Puedo irme a un hotel -sugirió, sabiendo que no lo haría. Kagura no le daría alojamiento aunque ella mendigara frente a sus puertas.

Él giró su cara y le mostró una ceja enarcada.

-Kagome…

-Sé que ella ya no vive aquí -interpuso el peli plateado-. Ya has estado en mi Penthouse.

Aunque sabía que él no mintió antes no podía culparla por tener dudas con respecto a lo que quería.

-Te llevaré a la fuerza si es necesario -dijo Sesshomaru e identificó que él se refrenaría con respecto a otros aspectos.

La pelinegra comenzó a reír.

-No puedes culparme por intentar salirme con la mía -declaró entre risas y él esbozó una minúscula sonrisa al observarla-. Acomódate, entonces.

Y él entró a su verdadero espacio personal.

Rin no sabía si estar feliz a que la tregua no se la hubiera dado el agua.

Y era la que tenía mayores posibilidades.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola!**

**No sé ni cómo llegó a esto, admito que quise hacer que llegaran a algo más concreto, pero tenía ese pequeño detalle concerniente a la personalidad de Sesshomaru. Si hasta me debatí entre hacerlo sonreír o no XD. **

**Ya saben, disculpen cualquier error, tal vez algún día llegue a corregir ;)**

**Por cierto, no olviden que es meramente ficción jajaja**

**Les mando un gran saludo, ahora me dedicaré a reviews.**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	12. Los perros aúllan por las noches

**Como imanes**

* * *

En la vida real, positivo y negativo se atraen, al odio y el amor los dividen con una delgada línea, el blanco y negro combinan, ¿por qué ellos no habrían de encajar entre alguna de esas descripciones?

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Inuyasha es de RT. Realizado por simple entretenimiento.**

**Aclaraciones: **AU. Época actual. Puede que un poco de OoC, pero trataré de adaptar sus personalidades a la actualidad. Drabbles, viñetas, mini OneShot's, o posibles OS's concernientes al RinSess. Realizados conforme llegue la inspiración, tengo la intención que formen una historia, ojalá lo logre.

**Genre: **General, pero tendrá Humor & Romance en la mayor parte.

* * *

**Summary: **Rin no se había percatado de su presencia en la sala de estar y había regresado a la habitación para seguir durmiendo.

* * *

**Los perros aúllan por las noches**

**.**

Tres semanas después de vivir bajo el mismo techo que Sesshomaru, Rin comenzaba a dudar que él realmente tuviera una buena intención para con ella.

Las primeras dos semanas habían transcurrido agradables -tomando en cuenta que la actitud de su jefe-novio no lo parecía tanto-, como compañero, el peli plateado era atento y respetuoso de sus hábitos; como pareja era caballeroso, intuitivo y, aunque ya lo sabía, buen conocedor del arte de besar.

Pero desde siete días atrás el de ojos dorados se comportaba frío e indiferente con ella -como nunca había lo había sido-.

Lo que le dolía.

Le trataba con cordialidad dentro y fuera de casa, sólo que no se acercaba a ella y cuando ella lo hacía, se alejaba.

No merecía aquel rechazo -ni mucho menos lo aguantaría-.

Decidió aclararlo aquella noche, estaba enamorada de Sesshomaru pero no pensaba dejar que él la tratara de aquella forma.

.

Desde una semana atrás, Sesshomaru Takahashi estaba irritable.

Y todo se debía a Rin Sato.

La mujer a la que se le ocurrió salir a la mitad de la noche por un vaso de agua.

Vestida en una diminuta piyama que resaltaba su esplendoroso cuerpo.

Aquella noche él se había dedicado a trabajar hasta tarde en su sala y en algún momento el cansancio le había vencido.

Sólo que lo mejor habría sido continuar dormido.

Pero claro que siempre estaba alerta y los pasos de ella le advirtieron que caminaba hacia su cocina.

Rin no se había percatado de su presencia en la sala de estar y había regresado a la habitación para seguir durmiendo.

Él se había quedado con una sensación incómoda. Había soportado con esfuerzo saber que la tenía a unas cuantas paredes cuando sólo la había visto con suficiente ropa y con la idea de lo que había debajo.

Necesitaba un premio por no seguir lo que sus instintos habían querido después de ver su cuerpo infundado en ropas que dejaban poco para la imaginación.

Se encontraba irritable porque él era un hombre controlado, y le estaba costando demasiado esperar un poco más para llevar la relación con Rin a un nivel distinto.

La mujer que tenía la certeza estaba enfadada y triste por su indiferencia.

Otra razón para estar irritable.

La vio avanzar hacia el dormitorio que ella ocupaba en su Penthouse, acababan de arribar del trabajo y lo que Rin necesitaba era descansar, las ojeras en su rostro le delataban.

Dejó sus llaves y se encaminó a su dormitorio al final del pasillo, el de ella quedaba de paso, por lo que se la encontró esperándole en el marco de la puerta.

Supo que la pelinegra quería decirle algo, por lo que se detuvo frente a ella, que colocó su delgada mano en su antebrazo.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes, Sesshomaru? -preguntó y él miró sus ojos brillantes, que tenían lágrimas contenidas.

Eso no tenía por qué ser así.

Se inclinó para besarla, pero cuando se decidía a separarse su dulce aroma le hizo caer.

.

Rin sintió cómo el de ojos dorados le hacía entrar completamente al dormitorio mientras la besaba con pasión.

Sus labios se encontraban apresados por los de él, causando que gemidos entrecortados abandonaran su boca.

-Esto -le dijo Sesshomaru, aprovechando el momento en que ella iba a hablar para profundizar el beso.

¿Besarme es lo que le tenía así?

Comenzó a comprender cuando él repartió caricias en su cuerpo, que causaban electricidad durante el contacto.

Sólo que el peli plateado se separó cuando los primeros botones de su blusa de botones azul estaban fuera de su ojal.

Ella no tenía experiencia en el aspecto sexual, pero sabía que con Sesshomaru sí se aventuraría a conocerlo, por lo que rodeó su cuello y no le dejó alejarse de nuevo. Sus ojos dorados le miraron interrogantes, se habían oscurecido un poco, pero sabía que él no le exigía nada.

Asintió.

Y esa vez ella comenzó a besarle, para después acariciarle también. Marcaron un ritmo lento y poco a poco eliminaron sus prendas exteriores.

Sesshomaru la recostó en el lecho y su boca descendió a su cuello.

Muchas sensaciones recorrieron su cuerpo después de aquello, sus ropas restantes desaparecieron, él la acarició en diversos lugares, envolviéndola en un éxtasis que no creía existiera. Ella se dejó llevar por sus instintos e hizo cosas que al peli plateado también agradaron.

Al momento de unirse el dolor no quedó completamente olvidado, pero tener la boca de él sobre diversas partes de su cara fue una experiencia que justificó la lágrima que dejó caer.

Después de la culminación, somnolienta por el cansancio de la semana, creyó que él permanecería con ella, pero le asombró escuchar que la puerta se abría y cerraba.

"¿Nunca suprimió las intenciones que tenía?", pensó levemente, sólo que el agotamiento era demasiado para analizarlo con detenimiento.

Cerró los ojos queriendo dejarse llevar por el mundo de los sueños para no tener que pensar, mas notó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose de nuevo y un momento después sintió que un material húmedo recorría la zona donde sentía escozor.

Sin embargo, lo que le hizo volver a la realidad fue percatarse que Sesshomaru la tomó en brazos y salió de su habitación para llevarle al dormitorio del final del pasillo.

El suyo.

Al que nunca había entrado.

Él la llevó hasta su cama de sábanas oscuras, la recostó y luego se ubicó a su lado.

-Ya puedes dormir, Rin -le susurró el peli plateado pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura, apegándola a él.

Ahí quedó eliminada su duda.

Le dejó demostrado que ella era diferente.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Por qué no hacerlo lemon? Jajaja no quiero subir mucho el rated y no acostumbro a hacerlos, de cualquier forma XD. Mi interés era llegar a la última parte, porque era lo único que me llegó de inspiración. Lo curioso será qué vendrá en el siguiente, bueno, eso lo dejo para cuando se me ocurra algo ;)**

**Bueno, gracias a los que se dan oportunidad de leer la historia :D -y que le lleguen a encontrar siquiera un poquito de coherencia-.**

**Les mando un gran saludo,**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	13. Agradable

**Como imanes**

* * *

En la vida real, positivo y negativo se atraen, al odio y el amor los dividen con una delgada línea, el blanco y negro combinan, ¿por qué ellos no habrían de encajar entre alguna de esas descripciones?

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Inuyasha es de RT. Realizado por simple entretenimiento.**

**Aclaraciones: **AU. Época actual. Puede que un poco de OoC, pero trataré de adaptar sus personalidades a la actualidad. Drabbles, viñetas, mini OneShot's, o posibles OS's concernientes al RinSess. Realizados conforme llegue la inspiración, tengo la intención que formen una historia, ojalá lo logre.

**Genre: **General, pero tendrá Humor & Romance en la mayor parte.

* * *

**Summary: **...no descansaría hasta que sus creaciones fueran capaces de hacer reír a un hombre impasible como él.

* * *

**Agradable**

**.**

Rió con fuerzas y le mostró la lengua a Sesshomaru.

-No tienes sentido del humor -dijo Rin negando.

Él cerró el libro en su regazo, el primero que ella había publicado, después de las revisiones pertinentes finalmente llegó al público.

Infantil.

Pero era su público. Que le estaba dando una buena aceptación al primer escrito que había abandonado el anonimato.

Aunque habían muchos adultos que aceptaban lo agradable y divertido que era; en realidad, eran demasiados quienes estaban dando buenas opiniones.

Con su redacción había logrado obtener sonrisas y carcajadas de la gente.

Excepto de su novio de dos meses.

Sesshomaru 'soy el más serio del planeta' Takahashi.

Estaban en el Penthouse del peli plateado -ella había vuelto a su apartamento, pero admitía que pasaba más tiempo en la vivienda de él-, sentados en los sillones de la sala de estar. La pelinegra le había convencido de leer su libro, lo que explicaba que él lo tuviera en sus manos, con ella a su lado, asegurándose que él leyera y buscando algúl signo de gracia en su rostro.

¡Pero él no había reído!

Perfecto, ésa era la peor crítica.

Y el mejor empujón que podrían darle, no descansaría hasta que sus creaciones fueran capaces de hacer reír a un hombre impasible como él.

Volvió a soltar una carcajada.

-Sólo estaré feliz de saber que en tu biblioteca personal figurará un libro para niños.

Él suspiró.

Rin sabía que había ganado.

-Tus libros de economía se sentirán tan envidiosos porque este pequeño estará firmado por el autor -tomó el objeto delgado de manos de él y realizó una signatura, con una cara sonriente al lado de ella, para luego devolvérselo al de ojos dorados, que siguió sus movimientos negando-. ¡Eso será lo mejor! Mi libro no podría haber tenido tan buena suerte.

-Nadie lo verá -respondió el hombre, tomando el libro de vuelta. Sabiendo que ella continuaría escribiendo y agregando más de ellos a su colección.

-¡Eres un aguafiestas! -acusó llevando su mano a su cara como signo de abatimiento-. Pero sigue leyendo -instruyó levantándose para ir en busca del té, dándole un beso en la mejilla como incentivo, antes de alejarse.

Al regresar lo encontró volteando la página, con esos lentes que le hacían lucir sexy e intelectual. Dejó ambas tazas en la mesa central cuando el timbre sonó.

Se aproximó a abrir la puerta y la persona del otro lado le dejó perpleja.

-Tu madre -anunció con voz alegre, sonriéndole a la mujer que conocía por las revistas.

-¿Asumo que tú eres la pareja de mi hijo?, Rin Sato -cuestionó la peli plateada aceptando la invitación para entrar.

La pelinegra asintió.

-Un gusto conocerle, señora -realizó una reverencia la mujer mayor. Llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Sesshomaru, cuyos ojos dorados miraban a su madre interrogante y enojado-. ¿Desea un poco de té?

-Lo apreciaría, gracias -contestó la madre de su novio.

Rin se alejó rumbo a la cocina, pero de cualquier forma escuchó la conversación.

-¿Desde cuándo no visitas a tu madre? -reprochó la señora Irasue.

La pelinegra negó imaginando la mirada inmutable de su novio, sirvió el agua caliente y colocó la bolsa de té en la taza, apostando a que lo tomaría como su hijo. Sin nada para endulzarlo.

-Tenía derecho a enterarme que tenías una novia por ti, Sesshomaru -continuó la mujer-. No a través de la esposa de tu padre, eres un desvergonzado al no informarme debidamente.

-Hace mucho que dejé de darte explicaciones -fue lo que abandonó los labios del peli plateado mientras Rin regresaba a la estancia.

Le entregó su bebida a la otra mujer.

-Eso no fue muy amable -susurró sentándose a lado del peli plateado, que permaneció callado.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, señora Irasue? -preguntó con amabilidad, tomando un poco de su propio té.

-Lamentándome por la clase de hijo que tengo -dijo lanzando dagas con sus ojos en dirección al hombre que era su vivo retrato, mismo que permanecía en calma y llevaba el borde de la taza a su boca.

La joven agradeció tener que tragar la bebida, lo que le permitió aparentar tranquilidad.

-Supongo que hasta el renacuajo que lo acompaña lo sabía -Rin reprimió una carcajada ante la mención de Jaken-. ¿Qué hay de ti, querida?, ¿cómo lo soportas?

Lo pensó durante un momento y sonrió.

-No es tan malo cómo aparenta, además, tiene dinero -la señora le dio una mirada escrutadora y asintió.

-Cualquier otra habría corrido al ver la mirada asesina que siempre realiza, no eres débil y además -Irasue dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de hablar de nuevo-...tienes caderas anchas -Rin se sonrojó al oírla-. Otro punto a tu favor, así podrás darle el heredero que necesita, ¿o ya está presente? -interrogó señalando el libro en las manos de Sesshomaru.

Rin negó rápidamente y cerró los ojos brevemente, calmándose.

-Bueno, mi hijo ha tardado demasiado -vio que el mencionado rodó los ojos.

-A una madre no se le hace eso -le dijo ella a su novio, sin importarle la presencia de la otra mujer.

Irasue los miró interesada.

-Sabría que serías igual a tu padre, Sesshomaru -comentó-, ¿conoces a Izayoi? -Rin asintió-. Me alegra que no seas como ella.

No supo si lo decía como halago o insulto.

-Esa mujer sólo vive para complacer a mi ex marido, tú, en cambio, no temes a hacerle frente y eso es lo que mi hijo se merece por ser tan cruel con su madre -la peli plateada rió al finalizar.

-Gracias, señora.

-Llámame Irasue, querida -devolvió su suegra.

-Gracias, Irasue -respondió con una sonrisa y se excusó para ir a la cocina a buscar galletas.

-¿Así que has cambiado tus hábitos de lectura, Sesshomaru?, ¿libros para niños? -casi suelta una sonora carcajada en la cocina-. No puedo decir que hayas caído tan bajo, la joven es agradable, no como tú. Además se ve que es una chica lista y, aunque sus rasgos son comunes, no es precisamente fea. De cualquier manera nuestros genes siempre han sido dominantes.

-No he pedido tu opinión, madre -contestó el peli plateado.

Llegó donde ellos y vio a la mujer con su libro abierto en la primera hoja.

La escuchó reír.

-¡Puedes comprobarlo! -se dirigió a su novio-. Acabas de escucharlo. ¡Eres un amargado!

Sesshomaru la miró fijamente y enarcó una ceja.

-Eres el único que ni siquiera ha sonreído -se cruzó de brazos-. Debería buscar a alguien que sí aprecie mis aptitudes literarias -agregó con malicia, tomando una galleta y ofreciéndole otra a su suegra. Se apoyó sobre su pecho musculoso.

El peli plateado gruñó ante sus palabras.

-Sí, eres igual a tu padre -aseguró la madre antes de pasar la página, dando una mordida a la galleta.

Pero ambas sabían que a solas él había esbozado una sonrisa de agrado.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**mmmm actualización rápida, pero se me ocurrió la escena de la suegra involucrándose, no sé por qué XD.**

**Bueno, en mi país ya es tiempo de dormir -después de un día agotador-, se los dejo con mis ojos entrecerrados u.u**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	14. Boda

**Como imanes**

* * *

En la vida real, positivo y negativo se atraen, al odio y el amor los dividen con una delgada línea, el blanco y negro combinan, ¿por qué ellos no habrían de encajar entre alguna de esas descripciones?

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Inuyasha es de RT. Realizado por simple entretenimiento.**

**Aclaraciones: **AU. Época actual. Puede que un poco de OoC, pero trataré de adaptar sus personalidades a la actualidad. Drabbles, viñetas, mini OneShot's, o posibles OS's concernientes al RinSess. Realizados conforme llegue la inspiración, tengo la intención que formen una historia, ojalá lo logre.

**Genre: **General, pero tendrá Humor & Romance en la mayor parte.

* * *

**Summary: **"Realmente quiero bailar, ¡es una boda!" dijo antes de tomarlo para ir a la pista de baile.

* * *

**Boda**

**.**

Rin se colocó un kimono frente a su cuerpo y observó el espejo de la tienda departamental, era de una tonalidad violeta y distintos diseños de flores.

-¿Luciría bien en él? -le preguntó a Sesshomaru, que le esperaba con calma en la comodidad de un asiento.

Él asintió.

La pelinegra volteó.

-Tu opinión no me parece muy objetiva, pero sé que con esta prenda es demasiado sincera, no sé qué fascinación tienes por el color violeta -le dijo sonriente.

El peli plateado la observó irónico.

-¿En realidad no te has dado cuenta que tienes un gran número de corbatas de ese color?, ¿o que es el único de los colores del arcoíris que hay en algunos adornos de tu casa? -objetó con gracia.

-Sandeces -resopló Sesshomaru.

-Se siente tan bien tener la razón -anunció Rin, pensando brevemente en otro kimono para llevar a la boda.

Una dependienta se acercó.

-Señor, ¿su hermana ha decidido qué comprar? -preguntó al ojidorado, recibiendo una mirada glacial de parte del hombre.

Rin reprimió una carcajada ante la 'inteligente' estrategia de la mujer. La joven era perfectamente consciente de la identidad de su novio y la completa inexistencia de una hermana, pero le aplaudía la valentía de soportar durante más de un minuto la 'mirada' de Sesshomaru.

Avanzó con calma.

-¿Sabes?, me alegra que tú también seas capaz de verlo, mi hermano me sigue a pesar de que murió hace años -comentó con una gran sonrisa. La comisura de la boca de su novio se alzó.

La dependienta tragó y asintió, musitando que estaría esperando tras la caja registradora.

-¿No te pareció adorable? -cuestionó tomando el brazo de Sesshomaru, que se levantaba al ver que escogió el kimono que quería-. Ahora, pagaré y me acompañarás para demostrarle que no tengo resentimientos. YO pagaré -insistió al final, recordando que él pensaba hacerlo.

Como si fuera a aprovecharse de la riqueza de su novio.

Además, era bueno ganarle los argumentos.

.

Sesshomaru mantuvo su mano en su cintura mientras avanzaban dentro del salón en que se llevaba la recepción de la boda de Inuyasha y Kagome, que sorprendentemente habían decidido casarse después de una relación extraña.

Rin pensaba que así era como se querían esos dos.

La ceremonia había sido oriental e íntima, sólo los más allegados a ambas familias se habían congregado en el templo, la fiesta, en cambio, tenía invitados de distintas clases. El hotel era un lugar perfecto para que la gente se reuniera, con su opulencia reflejada en pisos brillantes, candelabros finos, altas columnas con complicado arreglos florales -orquídeas, precisó-, servicio de catering de excelencia.

Sí, era la boda de un Takahashi.

Y precisamente una de esa familia se acercaba mientras se dirigían hacia su mesa.

El brazo de Sesshomaru se tensó al ver a su madre.

-No sé por qué tratas de aparentar que la odias -aseveró a su novio después de hacer un gesto de negación.

-No trato de aparentar nada -dijo el peli plateado.

Su suegra llegó hasta ellos y la abrazó, a su hijo le dio un asentimiento de cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos. El otro realizó el mismo gesto, sólo que si mover sus orbes doradas.

Eran tan parecidos.

-Mi color favorito te sienta bien, Rin -señaló la mujer observando su kimono.

-Gracias, Irasue -regresó sonriente, le podrían criticar que la madre le agradara, pero realmente le recordaba al hijo en algunos aspectos.

-Sólo al medio hermano de mi hijo y su mujer se les ocurre hacer una fiesta a principios de diciembre -Rin sonrió, la madre compartía la misma opinión que el hijo, pero ambos habían aceptado asistir.

-Se podía esperar esa clase de decisiones proviniendo de Kagome e Inuyasha -aseguró sin decir si le agradó o no.

-Lo apropiado sería que ustedes se casen en primavera o verano -comentó Irasue. Rin bajó la cabeza sonrojada durante un momento.

-Madre -masculló Sesshomaru con fastidio.

-¡Por favor! -la mujer movió su mano rechazando la intervención de su hijo-. Querido, es la primera y única novia formal que has tenido, además no se invita a cualquier mujer a una boda, mucho menos si tu hermano es el novio.

La pelinegra no objetó que también Kagome era su amiga, aunque las palabras de la señora eran ciertas. En cambio, rió brevemente.

Los dos pares de ojos dorados le miraron.

-Creo que mejor le aparto a su hijo antes de que él haga algo drástico -e hizo que se alejaran después de ver el asentimiento de la mujer, que rápidamente desapareció de allí.

-¿Ves lo que hacen las bodas? -le cuestionó a su novio mientras llegaban a sus asientos. Él apartó su silla.

-No, ésa es mi madre -rió ante la mirada asombrada de los otros ocupantes de la mesa, pocos escuchaban hablar -realmente- a Sesshomaru. Al parecer no muchos eran merecedores siquiera de cruzarse en su camino.

Sin embargo, su mesa era ocupada por gente muy cercana a la familia.

Les sonrió amable.

Lo sentía por ellos.

.

Mientras Sesshomaru hablaba con su padre, ella se acercó a felicitar a sus dos amigos, con los que platicaba sonriente en aquellos momentos.

Un hombre llegó a donde ellos, era de estatura promedio, cabellos y ojos oscuros, usaba aretes en las orejas y vestía un traje azul.

-¡Vaya amigo!, pensé que nunca te casarías con la señorita Kagome -saludó amigable.

-¡Bah!, me gustaría saber cuándo te decidirás a establecerte con Sango, hasta Sesshomaru tiene pareja -respondió Inuyasha. Kagome y ella rieron.

El hombre le miró y se acercó más hacia ella, tomó su mano y la besó.

-¿Quién es esta bella señorita? -cuestionó seductor.

-Ella es Rin Sato, Miroku -presentó la novia negando-. Rin, él es…

Miroku interrumpió.

-Miroku Ishikawa, linda señorita, ¿tendría a mis herederos? -preguntó al final y Rin sintió una mano en su ¿trasero?, que rápidamente apartó con un manotazo.

-¡¿Acaba de… -quiso saber, escandalizada. Inuyasha asintió.

"Un momento", pensó rápidamente, abriendo los ojos.

-Miroku, ¿te he mencionado que Rin es mi cuñada? -reveló el ojidorado al mismo momento que la pelinegra volteó y observó a su novio acercarse con rapidez.

Miroku abrió los ojos con temor.

-Bueno, fue un placer conocerles, iré a declararle mi amor a Sanguito antes de morir -y desapareció, momentos antes de que el mayor de los hermanos llegara.

Sus ojos coléricos.

Rin estiró su mano y apretó el brazo de su novio.

Con fuerza.

Él colocó su mano sobre la de ella, apartándola con delicadeza. Sus ojos dorados buscaban al culpable.

Posó ambas manos el brazo de Sesshomaru y musitó un 'Traidores', al ver que los felices novios se alejaban, sin importarles el posible asesinato durante su fiesta.

-Suéltame -pidió el peli plateado, su voz reflejaba enojo. Volvió su cara hacia ella.

-Tranquilízate -dijo mirando los ojos de su novio, que si pudieran ser rojos en aquel momento, lo serían.

-Rin -masculló él.

-Él ya se fue, Sesshomaru -utilizaba el tono más calmado posible.

-Lo encontraré -devolvió el ojidorado.

¡Estúpido Miroku!

Quizá sí se merecía los golpes que él quería propinarle.

-¿Por qué no mejor me acompañas en un baile?, ¿o vamos por una bebida? -sugirió, formulando miles de excusas.

-Nadie se mete con… -interrumpió las palabras del peli plateado. Quiso gritar de alegría al encontrar el argumento.

-Mejor piensa esto, ni todo tu poder te podrá librar de prisión, así que si lo matas irás allá -él alzó una ceja por la obviedad, Rin sonrió-. ¿Te imaginas cuántos no tratarían de acercarse a mí?

Él gruñó y ella observó que se debatía entre sus futuras acciones.

¡¿Dónde quedaba el hombre controlado que se supone era?!

Detalló su indecisión y lo soltó, se colocó en puntas y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él para besarlo con brevedad.

Reprimió una sonrisa cuando sintió que él tomaba su cintura.

-Realmente quiero bailar, ¡es una boda! -dijo antes de tomarlo para ir a la pista de baile.

Momentos más tarde, estando entre sus brazos, Sesshomaru susurró en su oído: -Sus conocidos dejarán de pagar sus comodidades.

-Me parece justo -dijo ella, sonriente, después de todo no pudo darle su cachetada.

El peli plateado no era el único vengativo.

Él le hizo moverse al ritmo de la lenta música.

Mejor disfrutaban de la fiesta.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola!**

**¿Cómo están?, bueno, no se vio la boda -ni fue entre ellos dos-, pero fue la palabra que me dio la inspiración principal para lo anterior :3**

**He observado que muchos han agregado la historia a su fav's/follows, ¡gracias a todos!, también a quienes leen y a los que comentan. Traen una sonrisa a mi cara.**

**¡Les deseo una buena semana!, nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**¡Cuídense mucho!**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	15. Muestras de afecto

**Como imanes**

* * *

En la vida real, positivo y negativo se atraen, al odio y el amor los dividen con una delgada línea, el blanco y negro combinan, ¿por qué ellos no habrían de encajar entre alguna de esas descripciones?

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Inuyasha es de RT. Realizado por simple entretenimiento.**

**Aclaraciones: **AU. Época actual. Puede que un poco de OoC, pero trataré de adaptar sus personalidades a la actualidad. Drabbles, viñetas, mini OneShot's, o posibles OS's concernientes al RinSess. Realizados conforme llegue la inspiración, tengo la intención que formen una historia, ojalá lo logre.

**Genre: **General, pero tendrá Humor & Romance en la mayor parte.

* * *

**Summary: **¡¿Qué le podía dar a Sesshomaru en navidad?! Miró el calendario, sería el primer año, después de muchos, en que celebraría esa fecha.

* * *

**Muestras de afecto**

**.**

Decidió no golpear su cabeza contra la pared.

¡¿Qué le podía dar a Sesshomaru en navidad?!

¡Esa fecha no podía pasar desapercibida!

Pero era toda proeza regalarle algo a su novio que; una, no apreciaba las cosas que él no hacía -aunque sí lo de ella, un punto a su favor-; dos, era rico; tres, tenía todo lo que él quería; cuatro, ¡¿para qué seguía enumerando?!

-Mejor dedícate a pensar en qué regalarle -se reprochó Rin sentada en el sofá de su apartamento, contando que faltaban quince días para la fecha y no avanzaba en la tarea de encontrar una respuesta a su inquietud.

Ella quería un regalo hecho por ella, sabía que si le daba un reloj él lo usaría -por mucho que valiera una miseria al lado del bonito que cargaba en su muñeca-, si le obsequiaba chocolates parecería algo normal -aunque sí lo contempló y tomó en cuenta, pero no como regalo principal-, si conseguía otra de las piezas de colección de la época feudal quedaría endeudada y él se enfadaría.

Llevó una mano a su cabeza y abrió su computador portátil, tal vez adelantando su siguiente escrito obtendría su inspiración.

Tronó los dedos.

Él no tenía acceso a eso.

Sería el libro que él esperaba.

.

La pelinegra agradeció haber aprendido a tejer en el orfanato mientras veía la forma que tomaba el abrigo que le daría a Sesshomaru.

-Así estarás obligado a resguardarte del frío -musitó en voz baja, riendo.

El abrigo azul oscuro estaba siendo hecho por ella, por lo que él no se negaría a usarlo en las épocas en que la temperatura bajaba y, además, cumplía su propósito de no comprar el regalo.

El libro ya lo había obtenido, con una gran advertencia de su editora de no mostrárselo a nadie antes de que fuera publicado -era una ventaja pertenecer a la misma casa editorial y, por supuesto, haberse tropezado el primer día con el autor-.

Miró el calendario, sería el primer año, después de muchos, en que celebraría esa fecha.

.

Rin observó el movimiento en la plaza comercial, mientras caminaba abrazada a Sesshomaru.

Sí, abrazada.

Era una mala influencia para ese hombre.

Realmente no iban de cariñosos como las demás parejas, pero era demasiado de parte del peli plateado que le dejara posar su brazo tras su espalda en público y que él hiciera un gesto parecido. Comúnmente, frente a otros, el de ojos dorados colocaba su mano en su cintura, sólo que esta vez la rodeaba mientras recorrían el lugar.

Ella no tenía por qué quejarse, claro.

Miró con asombro el despampanante árbol ubicado en el centro de la plaza y le sintió reír en voz baja.

Le mostró su lengua.

-Todos los años lo hago, no te preocupes -espetó con una sonrisa divertida. Él negó-. Mejor vamos al parque, quiero sentir la nieve en mi cabeza.

.

Extendió sus brazos y dejó que los copos de nieve cayeran sobre ella. Sabía que tenía la mirada atenta de su novio pero no le importó.

Era un poco infantil, pero le gustaba disfrutar de aquella estación.

Se quitó su gorro de la cabeza sólo para sentir cómo lo perdía de sus manos y volvía a su posición original.

-Me quitas la diversión -le dijo a Sesshomaru, cruzándose de brazos.

-Te vas a resfriar -manifestó él.

Rin le observó de pies a cabeza, desde sus pantalones negros, su camisa gris y chaqueta delgada negra. Ella iba mucho más abrigada que él incluso llevando vestido.

-Pero habré disfrutado de la nieve -argumentó sonriente-. Además, tú no usas gorro -se acercó y colocó en puntas.

Estiró su mano y con esfuerzo revolvió el cabello lleno de nieve.

-Es la desventaja de no usar tacones -murmuró ella dirigiendo una mirada a sus botas. Él detuvo sus acciones y bajó su mano.

-Ya es tiempo de ir a cenar -anunció el peli plateado, la joven asintió.

.

Aunque podrían haber ido a un restaurante extravagante, fue una mejor decisión reservar en uno tranquilo y agradable, para no sentir incomodidad precisamente ese día. Los demás comensales estaban más entretenidos con ellos mismos que en la gente que entraba o salía, quizá observaban los adornos navideños en el establecimiento, pero no le daban mayor importancia que a sus respectivos acompañantes.

La joven mesera les sonrió a ambos y se retiró después de dejarles sus platillos, consistentes de pollo.

-¿Cuáles son tus planes para Año Nuevo? -preguntó Sesshomaru después de que hubieran comido un poco y ella se asombró, luego se encogió de hombros.

-En realidad no lo había pensado -dijo pensativa, lo olvidó por completo-, el año pasado no estuve aquí por un trabajo y el anterior a ése la tía de Kagura estaba viva, ella siempre me tomaba en cuenta. Supongo que…

-Ven a casa de mi familia -interrumpió él.

-No creo que parezca lo más adecuado -aunque supo desde el comienzo que el ojidorado le iba a proponer algo parecido-, es mejor que lo disfrutes con tu familia.

Él bufó.

-No pasarás sola Año Nuevo -arguyó Sesshomaru, ella rió.

-No tengo problema con eso -admitió con sinceridad, llevando un poco más de comida a su boca.

-Vendrás conmigo -manifestó el peli plateado con la calma que le caracterizaba.

-Pero…

-Es mi familia y yo decido a quien llevar, no ellos -objetó él, dando por zanjado el asunto. Rin suspiró, tal vez en otro momento -y otro día- le convencería.

.

Algún tiempo más tarde, en el Penthouse de Sesshomaru, ella se sentó en el sofá y colocó la caja de regalo a su lado, la había dejado en el automóvil de él hasta que decidió podía dárselo.

No se le ocurrió pensar que el de ojos color ámbar pudiera verse muy atosigado por sus regalos, probablemente él le hubiera comprado algunos pendientes o un collar y no le importaba porque eso significaba que Sesshomaru tuvo la intención de hacer un intercambio.

Y no se equivocó.

Él colocó una pequeña cajita en su regazo y le instó a abrirla, encontrando una pulsera de oro con diseño de flores. Tragó saliva, era muy bonito, llevarlo en la calle sería un riesgo, pero gran parte de su tiempo estaba acompañada por él.

-Gracias -expresó sonriente mientras Sesshomaru se lo colocaba en su mano izquierda.

Él asintió.

Rin tomó la caja a su derecha y se la dio al peli plateado, que la abrió con la lentitud y calma que le caracterizaba. Extrajo los chocolates, que provocaron una mueca irónica en su cara, el libro que recibió una mirada de asombro…

-No ha llegado al mercado y está firmado por el autor, un conocido, es el último de la saga, es la misma editorial que publicó el mío -él realizó un asentimiento en comprensión, imaginándose lo que ella habría hecho.

Por último, sacó el abrigo azul, que provocó una pequeña risa en él.

-Estás obligado a usarlo, lo hice yo -explicó sonriéndole, antes de que el peli plateado la acercara a él.

Rin abrazó su cintura.

-Gracias -musitó él, aunque realmente no hubiera parecido que lo dijo.

-Feliz navidad -deseó ella.

Sesshomaru asintió.

Lo vio meter su mano izquierda en el bolso de su pantalón, tomó su mano derecha y le colocó un objeto de peso leve.

La pelinegra abrió su palma y observó un llavero en forma de rosa con una llave plateado colgando. Miró interrogante a Sesshomaru.

-Sólo nada de rosa -pidió su novio.

-El rosa no me gusta de todas maneras -susurró, comprendiendo que era la llave del Penthouse-. Gracias.

Él bajó la cabeza y comenzó a besarla.

Incluso la llave cayó.

Dejaría para otro momento los pensamientos sobre las flores que adornarían algunas habitaciones.

.

El último día del año, Rin entró junto a Sesshomaru a la mansión que pertenecía al Takahashi principal, el padre. Ya había estado allí una vez para una reunión, pero esa era la primera en que el evento resultaba ser más íntimo.

Dejaron sus abrigos en la entrada de la casa y él la guió hasta la sala de estar, donde estaban el señor Takahashi y su esposa Izayoi, la señora Irasue y su pareja, la madre de Kagome, su hermano Souta y, por supuesto, su amiga e Inuyasha.

Los presentes les recibieron con una sonrisa, pero la mirada de Irasue indicaba un 'Te dije que sabía ella era especial' mientras tomaba un poco de la copa que llevaba en su mano.

Conversaron durante unos momentos antes de pasar a degustar sus alimentos.

Para Rin era increíble que haber conocido a Sesshomaru siete meses atrás le hubiera traído buenas experiencias, llevaban sólo cuatro saliendo, pero su normalmente inexpresivo novio le había demostrado que las conclusiones de su madre eran ciertas.

Después de una agradable cena familiar y observar los fuegos artificiales abrazada a Sesshomaru, agradeció por el año que llegó a su fin.

* * *

**No sé por qué, pero quise hacer un poquito de fluff :D, tengo una debilidad por hacerlos en algunos momentos, pero juro que tratar de mantener la personalida de Sess es lo que me detiene XD**

**Les dejo, un gran saludo,**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	16. Sentimientos

**Como imanes**

* * *

En la vida real, positivo y negativo se atraen, al odio y el amor los dividen con una delgada línea, el blanco y negro combinan, ¿por qué ellos no habrían de encajar entre alguna de esas descripciones?

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Inuyasha es de RT. Realizado por simple entretenimiento.**

**Aclaraciones: **AU. Época actual. Puede que un poco de OoC, pero trataré de adaptar sus personalidades a la actualidad. Drabbles, viñetas, mini OneShot's, o posibles OS's concernientes al RinSess. Realizados conforme llegue la inspiración, tengo la intención que formen una historia, ojalá lo logre.

**Genre: **General, pero tendrá Humor & Romance en la mayor parte.

* * *

**Summary: **Se daba cuenta que Rin le quería a él y así sería mucho más sencillo que no presentara réplica alguna. Ella sería una esposa adecuada, admitió.

* * *

**Sentimientos**

**.**

Sesshomaru observó cómo Rin cargaba al bebé de la vecina del piso inferior al Penthouse, la niñera del pequeño había tenido que salir unos momentos atrás y no quiso exponer al menor a las bajas temperaturas de enero.

Como si la propia madre se hubiera preocupado por eso, fue lo único que llegó a la mente del peli plateado cuando escuchó las palabras de la niñera.

La mujer no se habría asomado a su puerta si no hubiera sabido que ya no era ocupada solamente por él, concluyó sin algún esfuerzo de su parte. Rin tenía esa facilidad de agradarle a la gente y en cuanto se había cruzado con la anciana niñera ambas se habían aceptado mutuamente.

Escuchó al bebé gorjear con satisfacción ante las cosquillas que la pelinegra le hacía.

Negó.

-Eres muy lindo, Shippo, ¿verdad que sí? -preguntó Rin en tono dulce, provocando que el menor sonriera y estirara sus pequeñas manos para alcanzar el cabello negro de la joven.

Escuchó la risa de ella.

-También eres juguetón pequeñito, tu niñera Kaede tenía mucha razón -le dijo Rin al bebé, que aplaudió al escuchar el nombre de la mujer con quien pasaba mucho tiempo.

Los ojos verde azulado del menor se dirigieron a él, que se encontraba sentado en el otro extremo del sofá. El pequeño estiró sus manos y la pelinegra rió.

-¿Lo ves?, un bebé no te tiene miedo, ¿te gustaría cargarlo? -cuestionó Rin con la diversión brillando en sus ojos color marrón.

-No -los hijos de otras personas no le interesaban. Shippo comenzó a llorar y ella lo acunó en sus brazos, haciendo sonidos para tranquilizarlo.

-Lo siento, Shippo -susurró la joven-. Me tendrás sólo para ti, yo te cargaré todo lo que desees.

El niño desvió la mirada de Rin y si hubiera sido mayor le habría mostrado su lengua a Sesshomaru, en cambio le sonrió.

-¿Qué te parece una canción, Shippo? -musitó la joven sonriente, dándole un beso sobre la cabellera marrón.

Así que Sesshomaru la escuchó cantar otra vez, algunas veces la oía mientras estaba en la cocina o se arreglaba por las mañanas, pero esta vez era semejante a cuando la escuchó en su oficina; transmitía sentimiento con su voz y no sólo tenía embelesado al bebé, que la observaba con detenimiento, sino a él.

La melodía era una simple canción de cuna que ella podría cantarle a sus propios hijos, que se sentirían completamente queridos con una madre como ella.

Rin fácilmente podría desarrollar ese rol, aun cuando pasó largo tiempo huérfana.

Aunque lo único que bastaría sería esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

Ahí mismo le demostró que no tenía que retrasar mucho hacer formal su relación -también tenía la seguridad que ella no se opondría, por supuesto-.

Se daba cuenta que Rin le quería a él y así sería mucho más sencillo que no presentara réplica alguna. Ella sería una esposa adecuada, admitió con arrogancia.

El único problema sería que ella pediría ser correspondida en sus sentimientos y eso era algo que no podía darle.

Para él no tenían importancia cosas como esa; había alcanzado un gran poder mayor al de su padre, conseguido una pareja que fuera aceptable para su persona y pronto tendría el heredero que quería.

¿Sentimientos amorosos?

¿Para qué?, estaba bien con tener a Rin junto a él, su presencia no le atosigaba y eran compatibles en diferentes aspectos. Sería tratada con respeto y ella portaría con orgullo su apellido.

Su futuro hijo recibiría el mismo trato que ella, además de que le enseñaría todo lo indispensable para continuar sus pasos.

Los protegería a ambos y no les dejaría desamparados, no podrían quejarse de él. Las muestras de afecto eran cosa de Rin, no de Sesshomaru Takahashi.

El sonido de la puerta atrajo su atención, la pelinegra fue a abrir para entregar al bebé en brazos de la niñera.

Volvió sonriente.

El peli plateado habría podido sonreír también.

Sí, ya tenía su futuro planeado.

.

El ojidorado la sintió cuando se sentó a su lado en el sofá, observó de reojo y le vio enfrascada en una de esas novelas románticas que le gustaba leer cuando tenía tiempo.

Rodó los ojos ante la costumbre de la pelinegra, leer esa clase de cosas no le hacía algún bien, sólo alimentaba pensamientos rosas que no servían en la vida real.

Sesshomaru escuchó reír a Rin y se percató que había llegado al final de libro, le sorprendía cómo podía demorar con otras lecturas pero no con las de ese tipo.

-Deja de criticar mis gustos, Sesshomaru -le dijo ella sonriente, percatándose que él había detenido lo que estaba escribiendo en su computador portátil.

-Hay mejores cosas por leer -masculló mientras seguía haciendo ajustes en el archivo.

Rin se aproximó a él.

-No te pido que lo apoyes, sólo no seas tan escéptico a los sentimientos -manifestó la pelinegra.

Ignoró el comentario.

-¿Te das cuenta que lo eres? -pronunció ella con lentitud.

Siguió ignorándola.

-Lo gracioso es que me escuchas -siguió, cómo si pudiera no escuchar lo que decía, fingir ignorarla no significaba que lo hiciera realmente. Nunca era sordo o ciego a lo que Rin se refería.

Con respecto a lo que ella decía, suficiente era con que aceptara participar en las festividades que se hacían en 'pareja', sólo para que Rin estuviera contenta.

No mostrar su descontento no quería decir que le agradaran.

-Te quiero -murmuró la joven.

Él asintió y ella rió sin molestia, ambos lo sabían de cualquier manera.

Pero al peli plateado sí le molestaba que ella creyera él tenía sentimientos.

.

Rin no esperaba que Sesshomaru dijera algo a sus palabras, ya le conocía y había demostrado que él guardaba fuertes sentimientos para con ella, aunque fuera demasiado orgulloso para decírselo. Por eso no insistiría repitiéndoselo.

-No has sido tan escéptico a lo que yo siento -respondió con calma volviendo a abrir el libro en el último capítulo, para releerlo.

Sin embargo, nada le preparó para su respuesta.

-Que tú digas sentir amor por mí no significa que yo le dé importancia a los sentimientos como para tenerlos -agregó él, impasible.

¡Bonitos momentos como ése, en que usaba oraciones largas!

Alzó las cejas.

"Orgulloso", se recordó en su mente.

Ya se encargaría de que él aceptara que la quería -aunque no lo dijera en voz alta-.

Luego se le ocurriría cómo.

Debía leer otra vez el final de la novela.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Tal vez un poco confuso, pero me quedé con eso de que en uno de los anteriores Sess pensó que no consideraba importante los sentimientos, así que me llegó la inspiración para el siguiente -que subo al mismo tiempo-, sólo que no quería incluir todo lo que escribí aquí.**

**En el siguiente he sido un poco cruel con Sess, pero me influyó el epi9 de Kanketsu-Hen :D**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	17. Chocolate de San Valentín

**Como imanes**

* * *

En la vida real, positivo y negativo se atraen, al odio y el amor los dividen con una delgada línea, el blanco y negro combinan, ¿por qué ellos no habrían de encajar entre alguna de esas descripciones?

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Inuyasha es de RT. Realizado por simple entretenimiento.**

**Aclaraciones: **AU. Época actual. Puede que un poco de OoC, pero trataré de adaptar sus personalidades a la actualidad. Drabbles, viñetas, mini OneShot's, o posibles OS's concernientes al RinSess. Realizados conforme llegue la inspiración, tengo la intención que formen una historia, ojalá lo logre.

**Genre: **General, pero tendrá Humor & Romance en la mayor parte.

* * *

**Summary: **La puerta se abrió y le llegó un inconfundible olor a flores. Apretó contra su pecho el chocolate que iba a darle a su peli plateado.

* * *

**Chocolate de San Valentín**

**.**

Rin se debatía si realmente debía prepararle chocolates a Sesshomaru 'según yo no tengo sentimientos' Takahashi.

No había encontrado la manera en que podría convencerlo de que tenía sentimientos por ella -y que le quedara completamente claro-.

Aunque no darle el chocolate le haría pensar que ella ya se había resignado a que él no le quería y que ya no le obligaría a que, por educación -como él pensaba-, le devolviera el gesto en marzo, durante el 'Día blanco'.

¡Era un problema tener un novio como él!

No, estar enamorada de un novio como él.

Faltaban dos días para que fuera catorce de febrero y rápidamente tenía que decidir si hacía el chocolate o no.

Lo pensó unos instantes.

Se encogió de hombros, ella sí lo haría porque era su naturaleza ser expresiva, además no era necesario que él le diera algo el 'Día blanco'; aprovecharía que la mañana siguiente sería su día libre e iría por los ingredientes para poder prepararlo. Quizá el día de San Valentín pudiera quitarle esa idea tonta a Sesshomaru.

.

Entró a la oficina de su jefe-novio y le dejó los papeles que él había pedido, para después seguir su orden de sentarse en el asiento frente al escritorio.

Sesshomaru posó una caja de terciopelo en el escritorio y siguió trabajando.

¡No podía ser tan descarado!

Rin la tomó con calma y la abrió, observó el bonito anillo con un diamante en el centro.

Sabía que iba a ser eso.

Se abstuvo de jurar en voz alta, claro que no le daría la satisfacción de escucharla decir obscenidades.

Lo pensó durante unos momentos.

¿Se conformaría con el amor 'unilateral'?

No le molestaba que él no le dijera 'Te quiero', pero sí que fuera tan orgulloso como para no aceptar que sí sentía amor por ella.

Rin pedía que aceptara sus sentimientos, no que cambiara su actitud y los proclamara a los cuatro vientos.

Tenía límites.

-Sólo hay que establecer la fecha -dijo él sin levantar la vista de sus documentos, creyendo que ella había aceptado.

¿Dónde quedaba el Sesshomaru atento y caballeroso?

Se iba con su estúpida negación.

-Lo siento, pero no -respondió con calma.

Él dirigió su cabeza hacia a ella y alzó una ceja.

-Merezco casarme con un hombre que me quiera. No te pido que me digas las palabras, sólo que lo aceptes -aclaró con una sonrisa, él creía que ella sería fácil.

"Que ingenuo", pensó con diversión.

-Puedes quedarte esperando, si cambias de opinión lo seguiré teniendo hasta que lo comprendas -manifestó el peli plateado sin perder la compostura.

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, tú no comprendes que yo te he ganado más de una vez", burló en su mente.

-Lo pensaré -contestó segura, refiriéndose a qué hacer para quitarle la venda de los ojos.

Su novio asintió.

.

Al día siguiente, viernes doce, Rin se despertó y observó la hora del reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana.

Abandonó la cama y se desperezó, comenzando a tomar las ropas antes de entrar al baño para asearse. Después de desayunar saldría a comprar los ingredientes para su chocolate.

Todavía no había avanzado en su plan de hacer que Sesshomaru admitiera sus sentimientos, pero lograría hacerlo. No se rendiría ante eso.

No dejaría que el orgullo de él le ganara.

Lo consideraría si fuera otra cosa, pero no con eso de que 'no la quería'.

Escuchó su teléfono móvil indicando que recibió un mensaje. Se acercó y observó que era de su suegra, pidiéndole que ese día no le rechazara su invitación a su casa.

Le confirmó que llegaría en una hora.

Luego iría por sus ingredientes.

.

-¡Querida!, ¿cómo te encuentras? -saludó Irasue dándole un beso en su mejilla, era extraña la relación que había logrado con la mujer.

Se sentó en el otro sillón de la elegante casa de la mujer, que reflejaba un estilo lujoso, que probablemente hacía sentir a la señora como una reina.

-Bien, ¿y usted? -preguntó con educación.

La mujer enarcó una ceja.

-Muy bien, pero ese 'bien' sonó opaco, ¿qué hizo mi hijo? -interrogó la mujer ofreciéndole té y bocadillos.

Rin dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Demostró hasta dónde llega su orgullo -respondió tomando de su bebida de menta.

-Interesante -reflexionó la mujer-, exactamente a qué te refieres.

Lo pensó durante unos momentos, quizá la mujer le ofrecería alguna sugerencia.

-Se niega a aceptar que tiene sentimientos por mí -reveló e Irasue rió con diversión.

-Siento haber criado a un hijo así -expresó cuando dejó de reír-, ¿qué planeas?

-Por el momento lo estoy pensando.

-¿Aun así le entregarás su chocolate el domingo? -Rin asintió-. Realmente la suerte de mi hijo es inmensa.

-No lo crea, ayer me dio un anillo en su oficina sin siquiera voltear a verme o dejarlo en mi mano -comentó la pelinegra sonriente, pensando que Sesshomaru no obtuvo lo que quiso con su 'propuesta'. La madre se divirtió enormemente, formulando sus propios planes.

Irasue llamó a un sirviente y le dijo que comenzaran a alistar el automóvil para irse. El hombre asintió, aunque extrañado.

-Necesitas descansar un poco de mi hijo, ¿qué te parecería acompañarme a unas aguas termales el fin de semana? -propuso la mujer mayor.

-No lo sé, Irasue, no creo que sea correcto, es San Valentín.

-Acabas de decirme que mi hijo afirma no quererte y la manera en que te entregó un anillo de compromiso, no le importará que ese día sea como otro normal -afirmó la peli plateada y Rin la miró dudosa-. Regresarás el domingo por la tarde, además hay un jardín botánico en el lugar, con flores realmente exóticas.

-Está bien -la ojidorada sonrió-, ¿a qué hora nos vamos?

-Querida, ése es el detalle, iba a irme ahora mismo -anunció Irasue.

-Pero, ¿y mis cosas? -preguntó la pelinegra.

-Yo haré que te consigan las cosas necesarias, debemos de irnos -manifestó la mujer mayor.

-Tengo que avisarle a Sesshomaru -musitó Rin buscando su teléfono móvil en su bolso.

-Yo le avisaré a mi hijo, así creerá que estás enojada con él, no te preocupes -le dijo su suegra. Rin suspiró observando el aparato en sus manos.

-Tendrá que ser eso, porque pensé que la batería de mi móvil duraría más y no la cargué.

-¿Por qué no te adelantas al automóvil? -cuestionó Irasue amable.

Rin asintió y siguió las instrucciones.

Irasue llamó a una de las empleadas de confianza, si su hijo no se daba cuenta no sabía cómo podría hacerlo.

.

-¡Oh vamos Sesshomaru!, ¡no seas tan cruel!, ya tengo una relación con mi Sanguito, no volveré a acercarme a Rin, ¡por favor!, el dinero que se me niega me servirá para darle regalos -le pidió Miroku al peli plateado estando en su oficina.

-Trabaja -masculló el Takahashi.

-Sí lo hago, pero es que lo que le quiero dar es caro -replicó el de cabellos oscuros.

-No me importa, lárgate -ordenó Sesshomaru, lanzándole una mirada furibunda.

-¡Tú sabes lo que es querer complacer a tu novia!, ¡haré lo que sea para poder darle lo mismo a mi Sanguito! -manifestó entonces Miroku. La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, el peli plateado miró irritado la entrada.

-¡Amito, secuestraron a Rin! -exclamó Jaken, entrando completamente a la oficina.

Los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru brillaron momentáneamente.

-¡Ése no fui yo! -agregó el otro hombre en la habitación, alzando sus manos-. Creo que encontraré la manera de darle lo que quiero a mi Sango -musitó Miroku, huyendo.

Jaken daba vueltas en la oficina, con nerviosismo, murmurando que su amito iba a matarle por no fijarse.

-Deja de decir estupideces -exigió el peli plateado, queriendo saber a qué se refería su ayudante.

-¡Amito! ¡Lo siento…

-Cállate, ¿qué es eso del secuestro? -el pequeño hombre corrió rápidamente a donde él se encontraba y le dio un papel arrugado. Sesshomaru lo miró con ojos escrutadores.

-Regresaba de un encargo suyo y me lanzaron el papel, me gritaron que lo abriera y lo leí, amito. ¡Siento no haber visto de dónde cayó el proyectil!

-Lárgate -ordenó el peli plateado, observando detenidamente el _'Tenemos a Rin Sato, nos comunicaremos cuando lo consideremos necesario, no contacte a la policía o la dueña de la mano de la foto irá perdiendo los dedos que hacen lucir tan bien esa pulsera' _y la pequeña imagen bajo el texto.

La muñeca de Rin con la pulsera que le dio en navidad.

Escéptico decidió llamarla. Colocó el teléfono en su oreja y se le indicó que el número no estaba disponible.

Lo intentó seis veces más durante esa hora, dieron las siete de la tarde.

Formó un puño y marcó otro número.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó su madre del otro lado-. Nunca eres tú quien me llama.

-¿Dónde está Rin? -exigió enojado.

-¿Rin?, ¿qué le hiciste a… -cortó sin dejarle terminar.

Intentó con todo los conocidos de la pelinegra y ninguno le dio información.

Comenzó a preocuparse, decidiendo ir a buscarla a su Penthouse y después al apartamento que no ocupaba.

"¿Dónde estás Rin?", quiso saber.

.

-¿Hay algo que me esté ocultando, Irasue? -cuestionó Rin a su suegra mientras recibían un masaje completamente renovador. Le parecía muy sospechoso que no le dejara comunicarse con Sesshomaru desde el comienzo del día, no creía correcto que fuera su madre quien le diera información sobre ella.

La pelinegra realizó una exclamación cuando sus pies se relajaron ante el contacto de las manos de la masajista.

-Durante la mañana le dije que saldrías conmigo a las aguas termales, preguntó cuándo volverías y le expliqué que el domingo estarías sana y salva con él, porque yo disfrutaría con mi pareja. Quiso saber qué nos tomaría tanto tiempo y comenté que estabas enfadada por lo que había hecho, por tal motivo no eres tú quien se comunica con él -dijo su suegra con calma.

-Debió haberse enojado por tener que escuchar eso de usted -reflexionó Rin, sintiendo cómo sus músculos perdían tensión.

-Mi hijo siempre está enojado conmigo, querida. Mejor piensa en esto, así podrás preparar tu chocolate con calma -anunció Irasue.

Las palabras de su suegra no le dejaron del todo convencida pero decidió que la madre tenía más experiencia en cómo manejar al hijo.

.

Sólo por fuerza del hábito Sesshomaru se encontraba aseado la mañana del sábado, estaba convencido que quizá lo que decía la nota era cierto y algún malnacido tenía a su novia.

Principalmente porque más de una persona le consideraba su enemigo en más de un ámbito.

Se maldecía al pensar que por su culpa algo le había sucedido a Rin. También porque, confiado, creyó las palabras de ella de que pasaría su día libre en casa y, por lo tanto, no necesitaba tener a AH o UN tras de sí.

Tenía a sus investigadores privados trabajando para saber qué había sido de la pelinegra; él mismo habría investigado por su cuenta, pero no tenía la cabeza fría para pensar en eso.

Sólo analizaba a cada una de las personas con que había cruzado su camino y que podían querer vengarse utilizándola a ella.

También se mantenía haciendo eso para no tener que pensar en la situación en que Rin se encontraba.

Tomó un sorbo de café y anotó otro nombre en su larga lista de sospechosos. Querer alcanzar el poder había provocado esa situación.

¿De qué le servía el poder si significaba sacrificar a Rin?

.

Por más que lo intentó encontrar, Rin supo que como era un lugar de descanso y reposo, allí no habría teléfono con que pudiera contactar a Sesshomaru; al tomar el de su suegra había visto que ya no tenía batería, así que se resignó a esperar que su pequeño fin de semana de relajación concluyera.

Le tenía intranquila no haberse comunicado con su novio, pero qué podía hacer, el chofer de su suegra regresaría hasta el domingo por la mañana y todo contacto con la civilización estaba cortado.

Tendría que contentarse preparando el chocolate que le daría a Sesshomaru por San Valentín y quizá ingeniárselas para planear cómo hacer que él reconociera que la quería.

Se colocó el mandil y agradeció poder tener acceso a una cocina.

.

Sesshomaru llevó sus manos a su rostro, se sentía devastado, se cumplían veinticuatro horas desde que se enteró del secuestro de Rin, no sabía cuántos desde que la hubieran capturado, pero sí treinta y siete desde que la había visto.

Principalmente tenía una ira inmensa al reparar en que los que tenían a su novia no se habían comunicado ni para pedir rescate, y los investigadores llegaban a puntos muertos.

Pensaba que si le exigían que diera todo su dinero y el poder que había amasado por el bienestar de Rin, no repararía en darlo cuando comprobara que estuviera viva.

Nada de eso valía la pena si a cambio tenía que sacrificar a la persona que le importaba.

No se había fijado en cómo o cuándo Rin se convirtió en un ser vital para él, pero ya no se imaginaba apartándola de su lado.

Sólo pedía que ella estuviera bien, que se la devolvieran.

.

El domingo al mediodía los ojos de Sesshomaru no soportaron más y se cerraron para exigir un poco del descanso del que había privado a su cuerpo.

Había pasado esos dos días sin dormir y sin alguna noticia de la pelinegra, si transcurría algún momento más comenzaría a desesperarse, incluso sin importarle perder la compostura frente a los otros.

Ya era demasiado tiempo sin la mujer que quería.

Sí, lo había comprendido en todo esa vigilia.

Quería pensar que no muy tarde, porque no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Parecía un castigo bien merecido por las cosas que hizo y dijo con Rin.

Escuchó que introducían la llave en el cerrojo. Sesshomaru no recordó que la empleada doméstica fuera a llegar un domingo, pero en aquel momento no tenía cabeza para eso.

La puerta se abrió y le llegó un inconfundible olor a flores.

Se levantó de su lugar.

.

-¡Le dices a Sesshomaru que era necesario! -le dijo su suegra a Rin cuando se bajó del automóvil negro después de llegar al edificio en que vivía con su novio.

Asintió y apretó contra su pecho el chocolate que iba a darle a su peli plateado, había reflexionado y pensado que aceptaría el anillo, ya después encontraría la manera de hacerle ver que la quería.

Se subió al ascensor y presionó el botón para llegar al Penthouse.

Esos días sin comunicación resultaron un martirio -aun cuando fue a relajarse- y mentiría si dijera que casarse con él sería un sacrificio. Sesshomaru tenía sus buenos aspectos, quizá era demasiado orgulloso, pero cuando se trataba de ella se anteponían muchos adjetivos favorables.

Algún día su novio -y futuro prometido oficial- aceptaría que la quería. Tal vez incluso conseguiría se lo llegara a decir en voz alta, pero eso sería exigir demasiado.

Por el momento estaría contenta con estar a su lado, con el peli plateado se trabajaba poco a poco y sólo ella era la única que podía conocer una faceta distinta de él.

Introdujo su llave y avanzó con lentitud en la habitación, que se encontraba en penumbras. Llegó hasta la sala de estar y miró cómo su novio le observaba intensamente antes de rodear el sofá para acercarse a ella.

Tenía bolsas bajo sus ojos.

Su suegra le había mentido, algo había hecho.

El peli plateado colocó su mano derecha en su cara mientras sus ojos dorados le miraban intensamente. Acarició su mejilla.

Rin sonrió.

-Debería apartarme más tiempo de casa -bromeó al reconocer la aceptación en él.

Sesshomaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo también te quiero -susurró pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del peli plateado, cuidando que el chocolate no cayera-. Feliz San Valentín.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**De sólo imaginar que mi madre hiciera eso me da pavor O.o, pero creo que fue mucho mejor a hacer a Rin teniendo un accidente y quedando al borde de la muerte, no le hice algún daño físico :D -sólo la dejé un poco inocente-.**

**Bueno, como algunos podrán saber -seguramente tendrán más conocimiento que yo-, el día blanco es la celebración en que se continúa el día de san valentín japonés, los regalos le corresponden a los hombres. **

**Ya saben, disculpen cualquiera de los errores o confusiones, siento no dedicar mucho de mi tiempo a este fic :D**

**¡Cuídense! **

**Un abrazo,**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	18. Hay que aprender a conocer a la pareja

**Como imanes**

* * *

En la vida real, positivo y negativo se atraen, al odio y el amor los dividen con una delgada línea, el blanco y negro combinan, ¿por qué ellos no habrían de encajar entre alguna de esas descripciones?

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Inuyasha es de RT. Realizado por simple entretenimiento.**

**Aclaraciones: **AU. Época actual. Puede que un poco de OoC, pero trataré de adaptar sus personalidades a la actualidad. Drabbles, viñetas, mini OneShot's, o posibles OS's concernientes al RinSess. Realizados conforme llegue la inspiración, tengo la intención que formen una historia, ojalá lo logre.

**Genre: **General, pero tendrá Humor & Romance en la mayor parte.

* * *

**Summary: **Ella tenía experiencia conociéndolo.

* * *

**Hay que aprender a conocer a la pareja**

**.**

Rin miró el objeto en sus manos.

¡Dos rayitas!

-No, no, no -murmuró.

¡¿Cómo se lo diría?!

¡No podía pasar justamente en ese momento!

Alzó la cabeza y observó el techo.

-Piensa, Rin, piensa -sonrió.

¡Faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños de Sesshomaru!

Devolvió la mirada al objeto en sus manos y observó a los lados.

-Lo siento, Sesshomaru, pero tendré que utilizar el teléfono de la oficina -musitó en voz baja, después de mirar las dos rayitas de la batería su móvil.

¡Dos rayitas no le servirían para hablar con su suegra!

Marcó el número de Irasue y se colocó el teléfono junto a su oreja, no había podido comunicarse con ella porque se había ido a 'vacacionar' después del incidente de San Valentín.

Había hecho nota mental de no estar en la lista negra de la mujer.

Trató de marcarle el día quince pero recibió la información de que se había ido a un lugar donde no podía localizársele. Era por eso que el peli plateado no estaba muy atento si tenía contacto con su madre.

Con la que estaba furioso.

Mucho más si se enteraba que momentos atrás le envió un mensaje comunicándole que había regresado.

Escuchó el sonido de la línea y miró furtivamente la puerta de la oficina de su novio.

-¿Renacuajo? -preguntaron del otro lado. La pelinegra rió-. ¡Oh, Rin, eres tú querida!, ¿cómo te encuentras?, asumo estarás perfectamente. Mis empleados me han informado que mi hijo estaba esperando que llegara a casa, seguramente en este momento recibe el dato.

-Irasue, lo que hizo no fue muy amable -respondió tras dar un suspiro.

-Pero funcionó -le dijo su suegra y Rin no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Sí, pero es su hijo, Irasue -devolvió.

-No hables con mi madre -ordenó la voz de Sesshomaru.

Rin abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia él, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

¡¿En qué momento salió?!

"Sí que es silencioso", pensó.

Se encontró con los ojos dorados de su novio y analizó sus posibilidades con una rapidez envidiable.

-Pero si… -comenzó.

-Rin -interrumpió el peli plateado.

-No -pidió en voz baja-, me gusta hablar con ella, mi madre murió hace años, la tuya me agrada, además me trata como a una hija -explicó con sinceridad.

"Pero no como a ti", concluyó en su mente y seguramente él lo pensó también.

Sesshomaru suspiró. La pelinegra supo que podría seguir hablando con su suegra.

-No hables en horas de trabajo -indicó su novio antes de entrar nuevamente a su oficina.

Rin negó y recordó a su interlocutora.

-¡Así se hace! -felicitó Irasue.

-Ya escuchó, Irasue. En dos horas es mi almuerzo, me comunicaré con usted -pronunció antes de colgar. Debía preguntar a alguien si tenía el mismo cargador que ella, era mucho mejor hablar con su teléfono móvil.

.

-¿Realmente cree que sea buena idea? -cuestionó a Irasue tiempo después, hablando en la tranquilidad de los sanitarios.

-Me habría divertido saber que le organizabas una fiesta sorpresa, pero eso último bastará. ¿Cuánto tiempo dedicaste a descartar opciones? -quiso saber la mujer del otro lado de la línea.

-Tres días, fue poco. Nada de aglomeraciones, sorpresas, demostraciones públicas de afecto, reuniones innecesarias, globos, regalos, discursos.

-Ese hijo mío, nunca pude celebrar su cumpleaños después de que cumpliera cinco, ¡es un ingrato!, una que se preocupa por él -comentó su suegra, lamentándose dramáticamente.

Rin dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

.

-Espero que no estés organizándome una fiesta de cumpleaños -le dijo Sesshomaru tres días antes de la fecha, alzando la vista de los documentos sobre su regazo.

Rin abrió los ojos y fingió demencia.

-¡¿Tu cumpleaños?! Si tu cumpleaños es… es… -llevó una mano a su boca, él alzó su ceja-. ¡En tres días!

Le vio rodar los ojos. Ella se acomodó con tranquilidad en el sofá, tras regar las flores de la mesa central.

-Bien, si te estoy organizando una fiesta mañana aparezco muerta -prometió con una sonrisa.

-No bromees con eso -espetó el peli plateado, mirándole fijamente.

-¿Qué otra forma habría para asegurarte que no te estoy haciendo una fiesta?, ¿acaso no me conoces? -preguntó con inocencia.

Sesshomaru exhaló levemente.

-¿No quieres saber que estoy haciendo? -Rin se acercó y apartó los papeles con su mano izquierda. Él le tomó de la muñeca y los acomodó antes de dejarlos en el portafolio junto a sus pies.

-¿Debería preocuparme? -interrogó su novio, buscando signos en su cara.

La pelinegra le colocó en sus manos el folleto que ocultaba tras su espalda.

-No puedes decir que no, ya tengo todo organizado. No hay nada como el frío para tu personalidad, no habrán muchas personas, podrás hacer un deporte extremo, me enseñarás cómo esquiar -él gruñó-. Me debes enseñar a esquiar, o tendré que pasar tiempo con algún instructor -sonrió de lado y le vio apartar el folleto antes de inclinarse a besarla.

Rodeó con sus manos su cuello y él hizo lo mismo con su cintura.

Alguno de los dos profundizó el beso, provocando que sus lenguas se encontraran con lentitud. Después su espalda tocó la superficie del cojín mientras él repartía besos en su cuello.

Claro que Rin sabía que le había agradado la idea.

.

La joven observó el blanco panorama de la montaña y colocó sus manos bajo sus brazos para mantenerse caliente.

Ella no era una especial amante del frío, bueno, no de esa clase de frío -porque su novio entraba en otra categoría-; pero era el cumpleaños de Sesshomaru y había que lograr que lo 'festejara' por primera vez siendo adulto.

¿Por qué, teniendo la oportunidad para no asistir, pasaría su cumpleaños encerrado en su oficina?

Se encogió de hombros, tratar de encontrar explicaciones para la actitud del peli plateado no le llevaría a alguna parte. Rió en voz baja y el aire de su boca fue visible gracias al frío.

Debió haber permanecido en la cabaña después de 'tratar' de esquiar, pero simplemente no podía dejar de ver a su novio practicando la actividad.

-Tenías que ser un completo perfeccionista -musitó observando a la figura descender rápidamente, con elegantes movimientos admirables para los que lo presenciaban. Era curioso cómo un hombre con visibles ocupaciones tomaba tiempo para aprender a hacer otras cosas. No todas le agradaban, por supuesto.

Pero se notaba que Sesshomaru disfrutaba esquiar.

No sonreía -¿cuándo lo hacía realmente?- ni lo decía en voz alta, mas Rin lo sabía perfectamente. Tenía la ventaja de conocerlo.

Admiró la figura de su novio mientras se acercaba al pie de la montaña, cerca de donde ella estaba. Se lo imaginó con cabello largo y sacudió la cabeza.

"Aunque lo habría lucido muy bien", pensó.

Sonrió cuando el peli plateado se aproximó a ella y se retiró el protector, sus ojos dorados se mostraron divertidos al ver la posición en que ella se encontraba en la banca.

Sus rodillas juntas, sus manos bajo sus axilas y su cuerpo ligeramente encorvado.

Él sabía que ella pudo haber estado dentro tomando un chocolate, pero Rin prefirió mirar su espectáculo.

-Mejor vamos dentro -le dijo el ojidorado ayudándole a levantarse. Él colocó su brazo alrededor de su hombro para darle calor.

Rin sonrió.

¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido a Sesshomaru que no la quería?

Ella tenía experiencia conociéndolo.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Este y el siguiente los he hecho hace unos momentos, después de regresar del cine, no sé, creo que ahora los hago por pares XD**


	19. Blanco

**Como imanes**

* * *

En la vida real, positivo y negativo se atraen, al odio y el amor los dividen con una delgada línea, el blanco y negro combinan, ¿por qué ellos no habrían de encajar entre alguna de esas descripciones?

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Inuyasha es de RT. Realizado por simple entretenimiento.**

**Aclaraciones: **AU. Época actual. Puede que un poco de OoC, pero trataré de adaptar sus personalidades a la actualidad. Drabbles, viñetas, mini OneShot's, o posibles OS's concernientes al RinSess. Realizados conforme llegue la inspiración, tengo la intención que formen una historia, ojalá lo logre.

**Genre: **General, pero tendrá Humor & Romance en la mayor parte.

* * *

**Summary: **Él le entregó la caja de malvaviscos blancos que tenía en su otra mano.

* * *

**Blanco**

**.**

Rin estornudó de nuevo y tomó el pañuelo desechable para sacudir su roja nariz.

En navidad no había enfermado ni el fin de semana anterior, cuando fue el cumpleaños de su novio.

¡Pero su sistema inmune decidió que el mejor momento para tener gripe era durante el día blanco!

No sabía si sus ojos llorosos se debían a sus lamentaciones o al resfriado.

De cualquier forma parpadeó.

-¿Qué… mal… habré… hecho? -susurró entrecortadamente llevando su mano derecha a su garganta.

Tosió y se levantó con pesadez para ir en la búsqueda del medicamento recetado por el doctor al que Sesshomaru le obligó visitar el día anterior.

Abrió el pequeño frasco y observó la 'diminuta' píldora blanca que debía tragar.

"Eres un mentiroso, Sesshomaru Takahashi, esta pastilla tiene el largo de la mitad de mi pulgar", reclamó en su mente.

Aunque exageraba un poco, medía una octava parte del dedo, pero ¡debía tragarla!

Pensó unos momentos en no ingerirla.

Su teléfono sonó indicando un mensaje.

No necesitó leerlo para saber que era Sesshomaru, sin embargo abrió el icono y leyó el contenido:

_Come antes._

Claro que él sabía que trataría de evitar el medicamento, era su advertencia de que averiguaría si lo había ingerido o no.

"Te odio", espetó en su mente mirando la medicina, decirlo en voz alta no habría tenido gran efecto.

La colocó nuevamente en el frasco y se dispuso a calentar un poco de arroz.

.

Después de lavarse los dientes comenzó su duelo con el comprimido.

Rin le taladraba con la mirada, esperando que se desintegrara y mágicamente ella se aliviara de su padecimiento.

Pero parecía que el agua y la píldora confabulaban en su contra. Ambos estaban frente a ella.

El comprimido y el vaso con agua.

Burlándose.

Se decidió de una buena vez.

Cada una de sus manos sujetó uno de los objetos y llevó el recipiente con agua a sus labios para suavizar su lengua.

Masajeó el comprimido con sus dedos y volvió a beber agua.

Tragó.

Llevó la píldora blanca a su lengua y la colocó lo más cerca de su garganta.

Reprimió las ganas de toser.

Volvió a beber agua, alzando la cabeza hacia el cielo.

Tragó y tragó.

Y tragó.

Rin tosió, fue mucha agua.

¡Pero había tragado la píldora!

Sonrió antes de recordar un hecho: ¡En ocho horas tendría que pasar por lo mismo!

Y seguramente Sesshomaru estaría presente.

.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos al escuchar el ruido de la cerradura, miró el reloj de la pared y se percató que había dormido suficientes horas.

Aunque no lo hubiera querido el medicamento estaba haciendo un poco de efecto.

Sesshomaru apareció en la estancia y ella se acomodó en el sofá hasta quedar debidamente sentada.

-Ho…la -susurró tallando sus ojos.

-¿Te has sentido muy mal? -quiso saber su novio. Asintió y le vio introducir su mano en el portafolio antes de acercarse a ella.

Sesshomaru apartó unos cabellos de su cara y colocó su mano en sus mejillas, percatándose que su temperatura era menor a la de la mañana, cuando él salió a trabajar.

La cara de Rin no estaba arrebolada como entonces.

Él le entregó la caja de malvaviscos blancos que tenía en su otra mano.

Rin sonrió y asintió en agradecimiento.

También servirían para suavizar su garganta.

Su novio se colocó a su lado y ella apoyó su cuerpo al de él, al mismo tiempo que abría el paquete. Saboreó uno mientras el ojidorado acariciaba su cabello negro, que había alcanzado la misma altura que cuando lo conoció.

Sesshomaru tomó su mano y le colocó el anillo que ella había rechazado un mes atrás. La joven rió en voz baja, asintiendo.

Sintió cómo él besó su cabeza.

Bueno, había sido un día blanco distinto.

* * *

**Aquí sigo -espero hayan leído el anterior-, con estas dos actualizaciones se concluye oficialmente mi período vacacional T-T, por lo que no sé cómo me tratará el futuro, así que no hago promesas o algo por el estilo, ya el tiempo decidirá -diré sólo tiempo, ya los otros factores los incluyo allí-. Lo único bueno es que no me dedico a investigar para hacer todo esto porque eso me haría perder momentos para escribir.**

**De cualquier forma, les mando un gran saludo y un abrazo,**

**¡Cuídense mucho y sonrían!**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	20. Comprometidos

**Como imanes**

* * *

En la vida real, positivo y negativo se atraen, al odio y el amor los dividen con una delgada línea, el blanco y negro combinan, ¿por qué ellos no habrían de encajar entre alguna de esas descripciones?

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Inuyasha es de RT. Realizado por simple entretenimiento.**

**Aclaraciones: **AU. Época actual. Puede que un poco de OoC, pero trataré de adaptar sus personalidades a la actualidad. Drabbles, viñetas, mini OneShot's, o posibles OS's concernientes al RinSess. Realizados conforme llegue la inspiración, tengo la intención que formen una historia, ojalá lo logre.

**Genre: **General, pero tendrá Humor & Romance en la mayor parte.

* * *

**Summary: **¡Era la futura esposa del jefe! Ya eres la próxima señora de Takahashi

* * *

**Comprometidos**

**.**

La pelinegra llevaba toda la mañana soportando las miradas admiradas de los trabajadores del edificio. Algunos hasta hacían reverencias profundas al verle pasar, como si fuera una persona de gran importancia.

Todo era culpa de su suegra, con la que había almorzado el día anterior, provocando que viera el anillo en su dedo. La mujer había sonreído con arrogancia y si Rin no hubiera estado inmersa en su comida, se habría percatado del brillo calculador que muchas veces reconocía en Sesshomaru.

Irasue seguramente se comunicó con la prensa por la tarde y esa mañana había aparecido la noticia de que el afamado Sesshomaru Takahashi estaba comprometido. Y muy enamorado, según palabras de la propia madre, que habían hecho enfadar al hijo en cuestión.

Suficiente había sido una semana de paz sin que las personas conocieran la identidad de su prometido, si le habían felicitado antes ahora lo hacían con mayor entusiasmo. ¡Era la futura esposa del jefe!

Había que sumar puntos con el peli plateado, creía Rin.

Salió del ascensor y se aproximó a su lugar habitual, donde pudo permitirse suspirar con fastidio. Desahogarse con Sesshomaru no serviría, porque los pobres empleados recibirían un escarmiento de parte del ojidorado.

Algunas de las felicitaciones sí eran sinceras.

El bolígrafo en su mano cayó al suelo, por lo que se inclinó para recogerlo, buscándolo bajo el escritorio.

¡BAM!

Resonó sobre ella, provocando que golpeara su cabeza contra la fina madera.

Salió debajo de donde se encontraba, acariciando la zona afectada, esperando encontrar al culpable de su situación.

-¿Qué es esto, Rin? -cuestionó su 'prima' Kagura al mismo tiempo que ella abría los ojos por encontrársela allí. La pelinegra no necesitó saber a qué se refería, era la nota publicada en un periódico.

-Hola a ti también -saludó amable, cruzándose de brazos. Su mirada marrón se encontró con la rojiza de su supuesta pariente.

-Te comprometiste con quien se suponía sería MI hombre y, aunque no hubiera llegado a serlo, ni siquiera tuviste la intención de comunicármelo -reclamó la mayor. Rin reprimió las ganas de reír ante la mención de que Sesshomaru pudo haber sido el hombre de Kagura-. Pero antes te habías negado a darme la entrevista, ¡cuando hubiera sido tan sencillo!, ¡si ya lo tenías bajo tus faldas! -se recordó las respiraciones que aprendió en un retiro espiritual-. Recuerda a quién le debes estar donde estás, si yo no te hubiera sacado del orfanato hace años no habrías podido avanzar.

-Y te lo agradezco pero, seamos sinceras, ¿por qué lo hiciste?, ¿qué beneficios podrías haber obtenido? -preguntó la pelinegra sin alterarse, permaneciendo tranquila en su lugar.

¡Vaya!, había aprendido algo valioso de Sesshomaru.

-Mi padre iba a dejarme su dinero si yo demostraba que había madurado -Rin sonrió al escuchar los verdaderos motivos para ser la 'prima' de Kagura.

-¿Se siente bien ser sincera, no es así? -manifestó Rin-. Quizá sí me benefició que me sacaras, pero yo fui quien se esforzó todo este tiempo, sólo me has mantenido a tu lado para aprovecharte de mí y recordarme que te debo mucho, pero yo creo que es tiempo de que deje de fingir, ya no te debo nada ni dependo de ti -concluyó.

Kagura aplaudió.

-¡Claro!, como ya eres la próxima señora de Takahashi te crees muy valiente, ¡me sigues debiendo mucho! -una mano nívea apareció entre las dos, sostenía un papel rectangular.

Era Sesshomaru, silencioso como siempre.

"Debo de encontrar la forma en que no coloquen aceite en las bisagras de la puerta", pensó Rin.

-Tómalo -ordenó él con su voz aterciopelada, refiriéndose al cheque que le entregaba a la de ojos rojizos, que lo sujetó anonadada.

-¿Qué significa?

-Todo lo que Rin te debe -anunció Sesshomaru con prepotencia.

-¡Esto es una miseria! -exclamó Kagura observando el papel.

-No tendrías por qué merecer más de ella -devolvió el ojidorado introduciendo su mano en el bolsillo de su saco, extrayendo otro cheque-. Éste considéralo de mi parte, no te vuelvas a acercar a Rin -amenazó Sesshomaru-. Lárgate.

-¿Por qué es un poco más? -interrogó Kagura Kaze, intimidada con la mirada del peli plateado.

Rin soltó una carcajada.

-Tú fuiste la que me pidió hacer la entrevista, por eso lo conocí, es un pequeño agradecimiento -aclaró-, pero como Sesshomaru no hace malas inversiones no es demasiado.

Kagura enarcó una ceja.

-No vales mucho -soltó con burla.

-Te equivocas -Rin se encogió de hombros-. Más bien es como una burla, significa que no obtendrás nada más. Recuérdalo, Sesshomaru Takahashi NO da entrevistas -rió ante lo que Kagome le dijo alguna vez-. Adiós, Kagura.

La mujer se alejó indignada.

-¿Quién te fastidia? -cuestionó su novio, dirigiendo sus ojos dorados hacia ella.

-Nadie -dijo con inocencia, jugando con el péndulo.

-Rin -musitó él. Ella alzó sus ojos y le miró divertida.

-Sólo me felicitan porque mi prometido está completamente enamorado de mi -bromeó mostrándole su lengua.

Él masculló un 'desgraciada progenitora'.

Rin se levantó de su asiento y rodeó el cuello de su prometido.

"¡Cómo me gusta esa palabra!", celebró en su mente.

Se aprovechaba que tenía algún dominio sobre él, porque no le reclamaba que se estuviera acercando en público. Aunque ellos dos eran los únicos que se encontraban en el nivel, ya que era hora del almuerzo.

-¿Estaba mintiendo? -preguntó con una sonrisa, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta.

Posó sus labios sobre los de él y amoldó su cabeza para disfrutar del beso, delineó con su lengua para profundizar el contacto, obteniendo acceso para actuar como le apeteciera.

Después de unos momentos de besarse lento tuvo que separarse. Le sonrió a Sesshomaru.

-¿Me habrías dado una entrevista? -susurró con gracia.

Él rió en voz baja, con burla. Negó.

-De todas formas no creo que sea necesario, podría responder las preguntas yo misma -Rin sonrió con suficiencia. Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja-. ¿Sabes cuánto me darían por la exclusiva? No creo que puedan negar la información proporcionada por la prometida.

Se alejó para buscar su almuerzo.

Los ojos dorados le seguían.

-Se oye bonita la palabra, ¿no lo crees? Me gusta repetirla -afirmó con una sonrisa.

-Sandeces -respondió él abriéndole la puerta de su oficina.

-No dirás lo mismo si me presento como soltera -soltó una carcajada.

-Ya todos saben tu estado gracias a mi madre.

-Me alegro que hayas olvidado que reveló que tienes sentimientos -concluyó antes de llevar un poco de arroz a su boca.

-Verano -agregó Sesshomaru en respuesta.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Ni qué comentar con respecto a cómo surgió lo anterior XD, culpemos a la "bonita" semana que he tenido ;)**

**¡Un enorme saludo!**

**Cuídense,**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	21. Mortal

En la vida real, positivo y negativo se atraen, al odio y el amor los dividen con una delgada línea, el blanco y negro combinan, ¿por qué ellos no habrían de encajar entre alguna de esas descripciones?

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Inuyasha es de RT. Realizado por simple entretenimiento.**

**Aclaraciones: **AU. Época actual. Puede que un poco de OoC, pero trataré de adaptar sus personalidades a la actualidad. Drabbles, viñetas, mini OneShot's, o posibles OS's concernientes al RinSess. Realizados conforme llegue la inspiración, tengo la intención que formen una historia, ojalá lo logre.

**Genre: **General, pero tendrá Humor & Romance en la mayor parte.

* * *

**Summary: **¡Qué mal! Cuando lleguemos ya se habrá acabado la hora feliz.

* * *

**Mortal**

**.**

La pelinegra presionó su dedo índice en el pecho de Sesshomaru.

Él bufó.

-No, Sesshomaru Takahashi, irás al supermercado como los mortales. Te acostumbrarás a no depender de amas de llaves o empleadas domésticas. Iremos -colocó mayor presión en su dedo.

El peli plateado alzó una ceja, retador. Indicándole que a él nadie le daba órdenes.

Rin negó divertida.

-Por mucho que te niegues no me ganarás, ¡hay que bajar a los dioses del Olimpo!

-Otra vez has estado leyendo sobre Grecia -el ojidorado rodó los ojos con fastidio, apartando la mano de Rin de su camisa blanca. Ella utilizó la mano contraria para seguir presionando.

-Me tendrás fastidiándote hasta que aceptes, iremos a comprar a las afueras de la ciudad, así no te cruzarás con 'estorbos' de conocidos -Rin mostró una pose pensativa-. Aunque todos serán como tú y en su vida han empujado un carrito de compras, por lo que no debería preocuparme tu dignidad. Tal vez los que iniciaron desde abajo puede que sí sepan lo que es comprar. Deberán conocer lo que se siente colocarse en la parte frontal del carrito por mucho que sus madres les regañen; también lo que es fingir ser un piloto de carreras, empujando con rapidez para llegar primero a las ofertas; o, o, cómo colocar las compras para que el detergente no se mezcle con los alimentos.

-Estás divagando -indicó Sesshomaru.

-¡Te perdiste grandes experiencias! -exclamó Rin, palmando consoladora el hombro de su prometido.

-No necesito ninguna de ellas -manifestó Sesshomaru con calma, rodeando a la pelinegra para dirigirse a la cocina.

-No privarás a nuestros hijos de ellas -el peli plateado sonrió imperceptiblemente ante la oración de Rin.

Ella, por su parte, elaboró una sonrisa maquiavélica al ver que él se acercaba a la nevera. Antes de que abriera manifestó:

-Le he dicho al ama de llaves que seríamos nosotros quienes compraríamos los víveres de esta semana y… que ignorara las llamadas que recibiera de parte tuya.

Sesshomaru ni se molestó en abrir. Había veces en que subestimaba a su único gran oponente. Sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué te parece ir ahora? -preguntó Rin haciendo sonar su juego de llaves, entre las que se encontraba la de automóvil. Se aproximó para colocarlas en su mano, después se alzó en puntas para darle un casto beso en los labios-. Los escritores necesitamos ingenio.

Ella miró su reloj.

-¡Qué mal! Cuando lleguemos ya se habrá acabado la hora feliz, la próxima vez me aseguraré que visitemos el supermercado cuando esté lleno.

.

-Ranma… -coreó Rin en la comodidad del automóvil del peli plateado.

-Escucha otra cosa -interrumpió Sesshomaru, fastidiado de las canciones de animes que la pelinegra entonaba.

Ella seguía con su boca abierta mientras la canción continuaba.

-¡_Ranma y medio_ marcó mi juventud! No soy como tú, señor 'Yo-veía-las-fluctuaciones-de-la-bolsa-a-los-diez' Takahashi.

-Sandeces -espetó el ojidorado moviendo la palanca de cambios. Rin soltó una risita al ver que él sonreía de lado.

-¡Ya sé!, tú querrás canciones occidentales, _Poker face_, _Hot N'Cold, ¡Baby!_, no, no, no, _¡Disney!_ Llamarás a los pajaritos como la protagonista de _Encantada_ -de los labios de Rin escapó una sonora carcajada.

-Inmadura -soltó Sesshomaru, manteniéndose impasible.

-Lo curioso es que sabes de qué hablo -curioseó Rin, acariciando su mentón.

-Jaken -dijeron en unísono. La pelinegra rió divertida y pausó su música al ver que Sesshomaru estacionaba.

Sonrió malévola.

.

-Toma un carrito de compras, todo lo que llevaremos no entrará en un cesto -pidió Rin, señalando el sitio donde se encontraban acomodados-. Traigo una lista -completó extrayendo hoja y bolígrafo de su bolso.

Él suspiró antes de encaminarse por un carrito.

-No puede ser que hasta luzcas bien empujando uno de esos -comentó la pelinegra al verle acercarse lentamente.

"Momentos como éste deberían ser retratados en un museo", pensó Rin al traspasar las puertas corredizas. Observó el supermercado con interés, las luces brillantes del techo, las cajas registradoras, los aparadores y anaqueles ordenados según las secciones con que se relacionaran, los otros compradores y los empleados del lugar.

-Comencemos por la izquierda, primero los artículos de higiene personal -haló el brazo del peli plateado para llevarle al pasillo que se encontraba más cerca, ignorando la zona donde se encontraban los electrodomésticos.

Enlistó en voz alta los artículos que necesitaba, indicándole al ojidorado que los tomara de las repisas.

-Pasta dental -leyó y alzó la mirada-. ¡No! Esa no es -dijo suspirando al ver que él sujetaba la incorrecta, asintió cuando Sesshomaru movió su mano-. Perfecto, debes corroborar el tamaño. Sigamos, jabón de tocador. ¡Yo busco mi champú! -exclamó avanzando hasta quedar frente a los diferentes recipientes.

Los miró con detenimiento mientras el peli plateado esperaba recargado en el carrito, lamentándose tener que pasar allí su domingo.

-¿Crees que me ha funcionado el olor a flores o debería cambiar por uno con fragancia de coco? -cuestionó Rin, indecisa-. Siempre hay que darle oportunidad a las cosas nuevas.

-El de siempre -musitó Sesshomaru sin titubear.

Rin parpadeó y sonrió antes de encogerse de hombros. Sujetó al ganador y lo colocó dentro del carrito.

-Muy bien, lo siguiente también va por mi cuenta -manifestó antes de avanzar a la zona femenina-. Tú busca tus queridas lociones y tampoco cambies el olor -le guiñó un ojo sonriente.

Sesshomaru permaneció impasible.

.

Rin corroboró que su lista estuviera en orden y sonrió. En realidad no creía que él no se hubiera dado una pequeña vuelta en el supermercado, pero era agradable hacerle formar parte de una rutina.

Un rubio le sonrió en respuesta, creyendo que era a él a quien le dirigía su sonrisa. El gesto aparentaba ser de seducción.

Rió en voz baja al ver que el hombre huía ante la mirada que Sesshomaru le dedicó.

-Eres un celoso -murmuró avanzando en la sección de alimentos conservados. Tomó una sandía del congelador y se giró para dejarlo en el carrito. Se permitió ver la escena ante sus ojos.

-¿Le gustaría probar nuestro sushi, señor? -preguntó una empleada de la tienda, acercando una bandeja a la altura de Sesshomaru.

Él la ignoró. La joven era bonita, pero la pobre no 'era merecedora' de la atención del peli peli plateado.

-Le gustara, señor -añadió la mujer. Mirando insistente al ojidorado, que ni se molestaba en tomarle en cuenta.

-A mí sí me gustaría probar -musitó Rin, sabiendo que la joven no le escucharía. Aunque realmente a ella no le interesaba el sushi, sólo se compadecía de la muchacha.

-No quiero -espetó Sesshomaru empujando el carrito. Rin observó la mirada triste de la jovencita, que se alejó sin haber cumplido su objetivo.

-Podrías haber sido amable -comentó con pocas esperanzas.

.

Tomó uno de los envases de leche y comprobó la caducidad antes de dejarlo en el carrito. Sesshomaru estaba en un extremo opuesto buscando las sopas instantáneas.

Bajó la mirada para tachar la leche y las sopas de su lista. Sonrió, ya muy pronto terminaban. Escuchó los pasos de un pequeño a su lado, pero no desvió la vista del papel, era muy común encontrarse niños en el supermercado.

-¡Ryo no! -exclamó una voz y Rin se obligó a subir la cabeza.

Soltó una carcajada.

El pequeño había abierto una bebida energética y seguramente escapaba de su madre cuando chocó con Sesshomaru.

Mojando su bonita camisa blanca con una pequeña mancha naranja -el niño fue quien recibió la mayor parte del contenido de la botella-.

La madre corrió rápidamente al encuentro y realizó profundas reverencias.

-Lo siento mucho, señor -dijo la mujer, expresándole su arrepentimiento e intenciones de reparar el daño.

-No se preocupe -comentó Rin, acercándose, observando la mirada iracunda de su prometido y los ojos espantados del pequeño-. Si usted y su hijo lo sienten no hay otra cosa por hacer, sólo que él tenga más cuidado.

-Pero debo pagarlo -replicó la otra.

-Por eso no hay problema -manifestó la pelinegra, agradecida por el acontecimiento ocurrido, no estuvieron durante la hora feliz, pero bastaba el diminuto accidente.

Colocó su mano en el brazo de Sesshomaru y lo alejó, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a la madre e hijos, que le miraban estupefactos.

-Es tiempo de pagar -indicó palmando el antebrazo del ojidorado.

.

Después de abandonar el supermercado, pacíficamente regresaban a la ciudad. Claro que ella seguía cantado sus canciones de animes.

-¡Hey! -gritó Rin al sentir un movimiento brusco.

Sesshomaru apretó el volante antes de estacionarse en la vacía autopista para inspeccionar su automóvil.

La pelinegra imitó su acción y salió del auto al ver que él inspeccionaba una llanta de su lado del coche.

-Oh, oh -musitó observando la llanta-. ¿Tienes…

-Sí -interrumpió Sesshomaru, que se encontraba enojado desde que ella le había hecho salir a hacer las compras. Se encaminó al maletero y con una mano extrajo el neumático de refacción, con la otra tomó el gato mecánico.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó Rin en voz baja, él realizó una larga expiración y negó.

Ella le vio arremangarse antes de proceder a cambiar el neumático.

"Realmente necesito guardar estos momentos para la posteridad", reflexionó Rin observándole aflojar los tornillos.

Suspiró al pensar en su orgullo masculino para no dejarle ayudar.

Tomó su teléfono para responder un mensaje de Kagome, que había llegado momentos atrás. Se entretuvo mirando la pantalla entre momentos.

-Rin -llamó el peli plateado y ella parpadeó al ver que él cerraba el baúl trasero del automóvil.

Asintió y subió en silencio, el humor del ojidorado no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

.

Rin guardó el último objeto en las repisas y observó con una sonrisa a Sesshomaru, él tomaba agua de una botella. Su aspecto no era el del hombre compuesto de todo el tiempo, sino uno normal como los otros.

"¡Sí!", exclamó en su mente.

-¿Sess? -dijo juguetona, utilizando el diminutivo que no le gustaba al peli plateado.

Reprimió una carcajada al ver la mirada que él le dirigió.

No estaba completamente enojado, pero si hubiera podido desahogarse con ella lo habría hecho.

Sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a él para darle un beso en su mejilla.

-¿No fue tan mal para ser la primera vez? -preguntó con ojos brillantes.

Él la tomó de cuello antes de juntar sus bocas.

Le sintió sonreír sobre sus labios.

¿Quién dijo que él no podía ser común y corriente como los otros?

Ella no, pero Sesshomaru no tenía por qué saberlo.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Un comentario súper corto, traté que fuera mejor que él anterior, me gustan los clichés y quise darle mi toque a uno XD.**

**Mi intención fue imaginarme un supermercado japonés y no usar muchos términos en la escena del automóvil porque no sé si son los mismos nombres en diferentes partes.**

**Ando rápido, perdonen los errores, se aceptan comentarios -si son invitados respondo en mi perfil-.**

**¡Cuídense mucho!**

**HoeLittleDuck (¡Oh Robin! T-T)**


	22. Humanidad

En la vida real, positivo y negativo se atraen, al odio y el amor los dividen con una delgada línea, el blanco y negro combinan, ¿por qué ellos no habrían de encajar entre alguna de esas descripciones?

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Inuyasha es de RT. Realizado por simple entretenimiento.**

**Aclaraciones: **AU. Época actual. Puede que un poco de OoC, pero trataré de adaptar sus personalidades a la actualidad. Drabbles, viñetas, mini OneShot's, o posibles OS's concernientes al RinSess. Realizados conforme llegue la inspiración, tengo la intención que formen una historia, ojalá lo logre.

**Genre: **General, pero tendrá Humor & Romance en la mayor parte.

* * *

**Summary: **Sólo ella era capaz de hacer aflorar su lado más humano. (Drama/Hurt/Comfort)

* * *

**Humanidad**

**.**

La música estrepitosa estaba afectando sus tímpanos, odiaba lugares como aquél, en el que la gente llegaba para 'divertirse' utilizando métodos insanos. ¿Qué interés había en visitar un bar-discoteca-antro, como se llamara en realidad?

Él se vio obligado a entrar sólo por necesidad. Y no era beber o 'disfrutar' de la 'música' que se reproducía en el establecimiento.

Buscó a su objetivo entre el mar de cabelleras pelinegras, sus ojos se adaptaron a la poca iluminación ofrecida por unas diminutas luces colocadas en el techo, mismas que relampagueaban siguiendo el incesante ritmo de la música.

Él, Sesshomaru Takahashi, no visitaba esa clase de sitios.

Hacía mucho que había decidido no hacerlo y sólo ahora era que veía la oportunidad.

Terrible, por supuesto.

Sus ojos dorados escanearon a la multitud de mujeres mientras recorría un camino reducido a causa de las personas bailando. Era una suerte tener su altura o de lo contrario se encontraría en una gran desventaja.

Suspiró.

¿Cómo era que había llegado a eso?, ¿que Rin hubiera escapado a desahogarse en _ese _sitio?

Sí, todo se debía a él.

_-Ya es definitivo, Takahashi -enunció Sara con ojos llorosos, observando la mirada impávida de Sesshomaru, él dejó el bolígrafo en el escritorio, prestándole atención a la joven pelinegra-. Llegó a metástasis, el cáncer se expandió en otras zonas y no servirá la quimioterapia o radioterapia. Me queda muy poco._

_Sesshomaru asintió._

_-Tu batalla fue muy honorable -dijo con voz calmada._

_-Gracias -susurró la pelinegra-. Quería pedirte algo, por eso he venido._

_-¿De qué se trata? _

_-Yo, sé que nunca fuimos nada -Sesshomaru suspiró, apartando sus lentes de su rostro-. No, espera, tú nunca manifestaste sentir algo por mí, pero lo entendí, aprecié que no me dieras esperanzas para el amor que siento por ti, sólo quería un favor, muy pequeño. Antes de empeorar y de… partir, me gustaría poder haber recibir, siquiera, un beso de tu parte, no quiero llegar al final y no haberlo sentido, en mi imaginación pensaré que tú me querías o cualquier cosa, sólo deseo un beso real que provenga de ti, para despedirme. Sé que tu prometida es especial, lo sé, y no querrás secretos con ella. Díselo, yo sólo quiero tener un momento para mí. ¿Podrías? Yo misma le diré a la señorita Sato, si es necesario._

_El peli plateado lo pensó durante unos momentos, sentía compasión por la joven dulce que se enamoró de él tiempo atrás. Se encontraba en un debate interno, prácticamente sería infiel a Rin pero, de cualquier manera, se lo diría._

_El problema era que él no era muy explicativo._

_Se levantó y rodeó la mesa, Sara le miró expectante. Él asintió. Una pequeña lágrima descendió en el rostro de la joven._

_-Gracias -musitó en voz baja y también abandonó su asiento._

_Sesshomaru se repitió que era un acto para una persona moribunda. Colocó sus dos manos en la extremadamente delgada cintura de Sara, su peso corporal había disminuido por su padecimiento._

_Y le concedió una pequeña alegría a la joven._

La mala situación llegó cuando se separaron y él se percató que la puerta estaba levemente abierta, Sara no la había cerrado bien, por lo que alguien había llegado a su oficina y lo había visto.

Había creído eso que decía Rin de no colocar aceite en las bisagras.

En aquel momento pensó sólo en dos posibilidades, Jaken o Inuyasha, que eran los únicos -además de Rin- que llegaban a entrar sin llamar, había descartado a la pelinegra porque ella no laboró ese día.

Más tarde, gracias a su madre, comprobó que fue Rin la que arribó sin avisar.

Fue a buscarle para mostrarle las imágenes de un templo donde se podía llevar a cabo su ceremonia matrimonial, que tomaría lugar en tres meses, durante julio.

Rin se había retirado en silencio y había desaparecido para todos, incluso Irasue desconoció el sitio, sólo supo que la joven no había regresado a su casa después de ir a la oficina.

Hasta media hora atrás no tuvo información del paradero de su prometida, pero hacía cuarenta minutos Rin llamó a Kagome y por Inuyasha supo el lugar exacto en que su novia se encontraba.

Kagome había advertido que Rin estaba borracha y por ello se había comunicado, para pedirle que fuera a buscarla.

Divisó a Rin sentada en un taburete frente a la barra, en su mano tenía un vaso vacío y hacía señas al barman para que lo rellenara.

¿Por qué Rin había decidido desinhibirse?

Tal vez le había dolido demasiado.

Mientras avanzaba sin apartar la vista de la pelinegra, un hombre se acercó a tocar su hombro, recibiendo una negativa de parte de la joven, pero él pareció insistir.

Ése no era momento para escenas de celos, pero se enfadó al ver que el hombre no dejaba en paz a Rin; si no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, ella no podría utilizar las técnicas de defensa personal que le había enseñado.

Se aproximó hasta el sitio y dirigió sus ojos dorados al joven, que se alejó atemorizado.

Escuchó a Rin suspirar, luego su rostro se enfocó en su pecho.

-¿Cuánto? -cuestionó Sesshomaru al barman, que le indicó la cantidad de yenes que correspondían al consumo de Rin. Extrajo su billetera y le entregó el dinero.

Rin se levantó a regañadientes y le ayudó a avanzar entre el tumulto. Tuvo la oportunidad de mirar su cara.

Sus orbes marrones se veían opacos por la hinchazón alrededor de ellos, el brillo característico de los ojos no estaba presente durante aquel instante. La pelinegra no era muy celosa, pero era de las muchas que creía que Sara tuvo un lugar importante en su vida.

Era su culpa no haberlo aclarado, Rin sabía que le quería pero, como muchas personas, tendría ese leve esbozo de duda ante alguien importante del pasado. Su madre se lo dijo rotundamente, su prometida respetaba su personalidad, mas era humana y era normal que en algún momento necesitara aclaraciones por sus muchos actos.

Podía resultar cansado estarle interpretando.

Salieron del establecimiento y le guió hasta su automóvil, aparcado celosamente en un sitio especial.

-Miiii apal…tamento -susurró la joven, ella no renovaría su contracto en mayo, así que seguía perteneciéndole. Sin embargo no estaba debidamente preparado para albergar a alguien una noche.

Abrió la puerta y ella entró cabizbaja, colocando sus manos empuñadas sobre su pantalón de mezclilla. Dio la vuelta al vehículo para abordarlo, antes de arrancar digirió una mirada subrepticia a Rin, que observaba a través del vidrio.

Reprimió un suspiro y dio un giro para comenzar los treinta minutos más incómodos de su tiempo juntos. Manejó lento para no provocar que ella se mareara y devolviera lo poco que tuviera en su estómago.

-Nooo -dijo Rin, al percatarse la dirección que tomaban, al parecer no consumió suficientes bebidas alcohólicas como para perder el sentido de la realidad.

-No tiene caso que insistas -replicó maniobrando la palanca de cambios. Giró hacia la calle donde estaba el Penthouse.

-Claaaro -su respuesta provocó que la comisura de su labio se alzara-. Eeel glaan Shesshjomaru Takahahashiii, queee besha cooon amorr a shu antiguua noviaaa, eeen un lugar pú…bliiico. ¡Laaa quieeerres! -agregó Rin con tono lastimero.

Sesshomaru sabía que era inútil discutir con una persona borracha y dolida, así que permaneció en silencio.

-¿Loo veeesh? -concluyó la pelinegra, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, infundado en una blusa violeta con diseño de flores.

-Rin -habló con calma-, mañana hablamos.

-Maaañana me voyy -hipó al finalizar la oración. Sesshomaru permaneció pasivo, suspirando al ver que llegaba a su edificio. Accionó las puertas eléctricas y entró al estacionamiento.

Aparcó y Rin descendió con rapidez, trastabillando al colocar un pie en el pavimento, para después caer. Cerró la puerta y rodeó el auto para comprobar si ella se encontraba libre de heridas. Se colocó en cuclillas para escuchar el peor sonido que pudo alcanzar sus oídos.

Rin llorando.

Sólo una vez lo había hecho, pero no como ésta.

-Rin -susurró, acercando su mano al brazo de ella, que se alejó. Gruesas lágrimas abandonaron los ojos de su novia.

-She quee me quieerres, peee…ro a Saaala tam…bieeen. Duueele, laaa beshabas de maaanera duulce, tomashteee shu cintul…shintuura y dejhastee quee ellia tee tocaaara -musitó ella entre sollozos.

Volvió a intentar tocarla y ella lo permitió, le rodeó con sus brazos. Por primera vez no le importó que le vieran, si algún vecino pasaba por allí soportaría su mirada.

El llanto de Rin era real.

Provocado por él.

Su intención no fue mala, pero debió haber comprobado las circunstancias y llamar a Rin inmediatamente, no esperar a que le dijeran que ella había presenciado la escena.

La levantó mientras ella sollozaba, con su pie cerró la puerta. Activó la alarma antes de entrar al ascensor. Él no era el indicado para consolar a alguien esa clase de escenas, sólo que ella era diferente.

Ascendieron con rapidez y maniobró para abrir la puerta de su hogar.

La recostó brevemente en el sillón para prepararle un café cargado.

Dejó la cafetera preparándose mientras regresaba a la sala de estar, ella se abrazaba a sí misma, fuertemente.

Rin era una persona que demostraba fortaleza, pero también era muy sentimental y, verlo a él besando a Sara fue un detonante para dar paso a muchas emociones.

Su acostumbrada actitud era la causante.

Mañana le explicaría.

Sí, le explicaría.

Se colocó junto a la pelinegra y se permitió abrazarla, sus sollozos disminuyeron poco a poco.

Permaneció así hasta que era tiempo de servir la taza. Se apartó débilmente y entró a la cocina. Sirvió la bebida para volver junto a Rin. Tenía que reconocer que había cosas que hacía que ella las aceptaba, las muchas cosas que estaba haciendo actualmente no se encontraban dentro de su repertorio, lo expresivo era parte de la pelinegra. Extendió su brazo para que ella tomara la taza, recibiendo un asentimiento en respuesta.

Rin bebió hasta la última gota.

-No quiero a Sara -anunció después de pensar en qué decir, si no necesitaba hablar no hablaba, pero tenía que hacerlo esta vez.

-No tienes que… justificarte -manifestó Rin, más compuesta, observando su taza con detenimiento-. Que… explicar, no debí. Estuvo… fuera de lugar lo que hice, no… tendrías por qué estar conmigo si no quisieras… Iré a asearme -ella se levantó, planeando cumplir sus palabras.

Sesshomaru suspiró, no fue muy bueno el rumbo que tomaron las cosas. Él no era quien necesitaba escuchar.

Abandonó su lugar para dirigirse a la habitación, donde Rin buscaba ropas limpias. Se acercó con sigilo. Seguramente ella se sintió observada, porque alzó la mirada.

Sonrió agridulce.

-No hagas eso, Rin -pidió calmado, la sonrisa de su rostro pequeño desapareció-. Yo, herirte no es una de mis prioridades.

-Lo sé -respondió la joven-. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Desde hace meses tiene cáncer -reveló, la pelinegra asintió-. Sólo te enteraste del suceso de la manera equivocada.

-Siento haber juzgado sin recordar tu forma de ser -dijo Rin. Él negó.

-No -observó un punto inespecífico de la habitación-. En algún momento te gustaría escuchar que tus sentimientos son correspondidos o el… significado que tienes para mí -la miró, ella sonrió levemente.

-No es necesario, no tengo problema con tu personalidad, no estaría enamorada de ti si quisiera cambiarte -explicó ella, utilizando un tono suave.

Sesshomaru se acercó y se preparó mentalmente.

-Te quiero, Rin -musitó con voz firme, pero sin utilizar un volumen alto. Era la primera vez que se lo decía. Sabía que tal vez no lo repetiría, pero era tiempo de tomar en consideración a la que sería su esposa, podía mantener su personalidad y en algún momento expresar con palabras el significado de lo que hacía.

-Yo también te quiero -devolvió ella abrazándolo.

Sólo ella era capaz de hacer aflorar su lado más humano.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Ya ni me acuerdo mucho de aquí T-T, ¿cuándo lo he hecho?**

**Esto lo hice en la escuela, no tengo ni la más mínima idea por qué. El punto es que traté de hacer que de boca de Sesshomaru saliera la condenada frase, fue un tanto complejo el rumbo que tomó después del primer párrafo. Creí que la mejor manera de hacerle decirla era darse cuenta que a veces los actos dicen mucho, pero que de vez en cuando las palabras llegan a ser necesarias, no cambiar su forma de ser, sino pensar en que todos damos diferentes interpretaciones a lo que el otro hace.**

**Si cumplí parte de ese objetivo me doy por bien servida, fue un poco confuso escribirlo. Sobre el drama, no vi la manera de hacer el capítulo con humorcito, simplemente estaba fuera de mí.**

**Espero que su parte borracha fuera creíble, hay cada forma de hablar cuando hay copas de más. Se va desde ser de la realeza a los barrios más bajos XD**

**Me voy, hay que aprovechar para dormir;)**

**¡Cuídense enormemente!**

**Un abrazo,**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	23. Saber cuidar

En la vida real, positivo y negativo se atraen, al odio y el amor los dividen con una delgada línea, el blanco y negro combinan, ¿por qué ellos no habrían de encajar entre alguna de esas descripciones?

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Inuyasha es de RT. Realizado por simple entretenimiento.**

**Aclaraciones: **AU. Época actual. Puede que un poco de OoC, pero trataré de adaptar sus personalidades a la actualidad. Drabbles, viñetas, mini OneShot's, o posibles OS's concernientes al RinSess. Realizados conforme llegue la inspiración, tengo la intención que formen una historia, ojalá lo logre.

**Genre: **General, pero tendrá Humor & Romance en la mayor parte.

* * *

**Summary: **Tómalo como una experiencia para cuando decidamos ser padres.

* * *

**Saber cuidar**

**.**

-No lo sé, Rin, no estoy segura -musitó la anciana Kaede observándola mientras cargaba al pequeño Shippo, que reía al sentir las cosquillas que le hacía en su pequeño estómago.

-Sesshomaru necesita tener experiencia con niños si en verdad quiere que tengamos los propios -dijo Rin. Bajó el volumen de su voz. -No permitiré que mis hijos tengan que revivir lo que Shippo, que por lo menos su padre prefiera que otros cuiden de él. Sé que trabajan, pero no le dedican ni sus tiempos libres.

-Lo sé, pero estoy segura que el señor Sesshomaru se molestará de tener que cuidar un bebé que no es suyo -manifestó la anciana mirando a Rin con aprehensión. La pelinegra negó.

-Tengo mis métodos, además, usted también merece un descanso, señora Kaede. Yo me encargaré que lo tenga, así me podrá ofrecer algunos consejos para cuando yo sea una mujer casada -sonrió al finalizar su frase. La anciana le devolvió la sonrisa y Shippo rió al verlas felices-. ¿Te agradará pasar la tarde con el tío Sesshomaru, Shippo? -preguntó después.

Los ojos verde azulado del pequeño brillaron, era extraño que después de temerle, lo tomara como una persona a la cual admirar. Tal vez su prometido tenía ese efecto o era que el bebé veía muy poco a su padre y más a su vecino.

-¡Seomau! -exclamó Shippo señalando la puerta de su casa. Rin asintió.

-Te divertirás con Seomau, corazón -anunció con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

-No -repitió Sesshomaru por enésima vez, ¿qué pensaba Rin? Él no era niñero. La mirada de la pelinegra se inundó en convicción y él supo que utilizaría una de sus artimañas, debían existir límites para con ella.

Suspiró.

-Los padres de Shippo se han ido a un viaje de negocios de un mes, sería agradable que conviviera con otra persona que no fuera su niñera o yo, cuando lo hago -expresó Rin con voz triste-. Además, quiero arreglar un par de asuntos y obtener consejos de parte de Kaede. Shippo te alegrará la tarde, ya lo verás -anunció su prometida acercándose a él de manera lenta-. Tómalo como una experiencia para cuando decidamos ser padres.

No serviría decir que era diferente.

-¡Maravilloso! -exclamó Rin percatándose que había cedido-. Hace unos minutos la anciana Kaede cambió su pañal, así que no habrá algún momento incómodo para Shippo -Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja-. No todas las personas pueden cambiarle los pañales a un bebé ajeno, deberías saberlo -explicó la pelinegra antes de girar-. Iré a buscar a Shippo, disfrutarán su tiempo juntos.

Pensó irritado que eso sería lo último que pasaría.

Mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba, Rin volvió. Observó al chiquillo de ahora dieciséis meses, si mal no recordaba -o puede que no fuera esa edad-. Shippo le miraba como las veces en que los veía porque Rin quería pasar a saludarlo, sus ojos verdes brillaban y detallaban cada uno de sus rasgos, aunque no pudiera fijarse qué era distinto en él.

El pequeño castaño extendió sus brazos hacia el peliplateado, pidiendo ser cargado. A él no le quedó más que concederle el gesto, pues en un par de horas debían estar juntos y no le dejaría hacer a su voluntad. Shippo aplaudió cuando lo tomó y Rin sonrió.

-¿A qué no se ven lindos? -preguntó de manera retórica. Se acercó a ellos y besó la mejilla de Shippo antes de hacer lo mismo con él-. Nos vemos, pórtate bien, Sesshomaru -indicó con gracia y movió su mano en señal de despedida.

Shippo agitó su mano con alegría.

-¡Adiós! -gritó hasta que vio a Rin desaparecer, después le miró sonriente-. ¡In!

-Rin -corrigió encaminándose al sofá de la sala.

-In -repitió Shippo-. In -volvió a intentar-. Lin.

-Es lo que más se parece -aceptó ubicándose en el asiento oscuro. Observó que Rin había dejado diferentes juguetes del menor, para que así pudiera entretenerse.

Colocó a Shippo en el suelo y le entregó un peluche de ¿un zorro? Bueno, había visto cosas más extrañas. El pequeño lo abrazó con fuerza y se lo devolvió.

-¿Qué hago con él? -se sintió estúpido preguntándole eso precisamente a un niño.

-¡Cuento! -manifestó el chiquillo alzándose en pies, tratando se subir al lugar que él ocupaba. Le facilitó el ascenso colocando sus manos bajo sus axilas-. ¡Cuento zowo y Sipo!

Buscó con la mirada qué leer y, junto a los demás juguetes, halló otro de los cuentos de Rin. _El perrito serio_. Inspirado en él.

Perfecto.

Lo del perro no le molestaba, sino que le tratara de blando en el interior pese a la fachada de persona fría. ¿Por qué dejó que aquel libro llegara a la luz? Todos los que sabían que Rin utilizaba un seudónimo le miraron inquisidores al escuchar el nombre del libro.

Que insulto a su persona.

Dejó a Shippo en el asiento y se levantó para buscar el dichoso cuento. Giró y se percató que el pequeño había desaparecido.

Debía recordar nunca darle la espalda a un niño que supiera caminar. Sus ojos dorados escanearon la habitación y sintió un dedo tocándole la pierna por detrás.

Rodó los ojos.

-¡Esconder! -Shippo sonrió mostrándole los pocos dientitos en su cavidad bucal.

-¿Y el cuento? -cuestionó mostrándole el libro. El castaño rió y negó.

"Ahora no quiere el cuento, que sandez", reflexionó.

-¡Zowo esconder! -el bebé alzó sus brazos con alegría y señaló tras de él. En efecto, el zorro había desaparecido. Sólo se giró unos segundos, ¿cómo podía moverse tan rápido un niño?

-Supongo que ahora debo de buscar el zorro -dijo en tono irónico que, por supuesto, el niño no sabía a reconocer. Shippo, en cambio, sonrió divertido y asintió.

-Sandeces -murmuró observando detalladamente el sitio donde había estado sentado. Caminó unos cuantos pasos por si el niño había ocultado el peluche a un costado del sillón oscuro, pero lo vio allí. Miró de reojo a Shippo y casi sonrió con orgullo, ya había recuperado el juguete.

Ni se molestó en preguntar qué había hecho con él.

-Sipo y zowo ganan -celebró el otro y tuvo que dejar escapar una diminuta risa, que pasó desapercibida para el menor, que se divertía moviendo al zorrito en el aire-. Tio Seomau piede.

Lo miró con ojos intrigados, ¿de dónde habría sacado aquella idea de que era su tío?

Rin.

No habría modo de hacerle cambiar de parecer.

-¡Galleta! -lo vio brincar divertido-. ¡Quielo galleta! -después señaló al empaque en la mesa, galletas con chispas de chocolate. Desperdiciaría un gusto suyo para ofrecérselo al niño. Extendió su mano izquierda y tomó las galletas, después le ofreció su mano derecha a Shippo, que se sostuvo fuertemente de él, llevando al peluche mientras avanzaban hacia la cocina.

Al llegar buscó el mejor sitio para que el niño se sentara y, no encontrándolo, decidió que sería preferible ubicarse en el asiento y cargarlo, lo que hizo tras buscar un plato liso.

-Aquí tienes tu galleta -expresó entregándole una en sus pequeñas manos. Shippo sonrió y la miró con ojos brillantes, luego la alzó para acercarla a su rostro-. Yo puedo agarrar una para mí -dijo y movió su brazo con aquella intención, pero el castaño negó.

-Come galleta -insistió acercándola a su boca. Ahogó un suspiro y la mordió-. ¿Galleta lica?

Asintió y finalmente Shippo decidió morderla. Dejó escapar una risita.

-Galleta lica, tio Seomau -manifestó el chiquillo dejando caer migajas a su pequeña camisa naranja.

El peliplateado optó por no decir nada y buscó su propia galleta.

-¿Tio Seomau gusta galleta? -preguntó Shippo.

-Sí.

-Sipo también.

* * *

Después de asegurarse que la cocina quedara limpia, volvieron a la sala de estar, sin saber qué podría hacer a partir de ahora.

¿Cómo entretener a un niño de un año?

Ni siquiera podría ponerle a colorear.

Suspiró.

Tal vez podría darle algún uso al televisor, quizá la programación estaría para otra cosa que no fuera ver noticias y las películas de romance de Rin. Buscó el control remoto y la encendió, rápidamente marcó el canal para infantes.

Sin embargo, Shippo cubrió sus oídos.

-¡No! -exclamó negando. Apagó la pantalla.

-¿No te gusta? -quiso saber, preguntándose el porqué de la reacción del menor.

El castaño asintió.

-Sipo y tio Seomau -aseveró cruzándose de brazos.

Niño terco.

-¿Pretendes que pasemos todo este tiempo tú y yo solos? -inquirió de manera ridícula. Shippo frunció el ceño-. Olvídalo -masculló en voz baja-. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Shippo volvió a sonreír.

-¡Cuento! -y tomó al peluche que había abandonado después de tener su primera galleta.

-¿Ahora si quieres el cuento?

-¡Sí!

-Bien -alcanzó el libro con la mano y Shippo se acercó a él hasta acomodarse en su regazo, colocando el peluche bajo su bracito-. El perrito serio -leyó la parte frontal del cuento-. Había una vez… -comenzó con voz monótona.

-No, voz gwaciosa como nana Kaede y Lin -pidió juntando sus labios en gesto de súplica mientras le dedicaba una mirada tímida.

No creía que se iba a dejar manipular por el menor.

-Había una vez un bonito perrito blanco llamado Fluffy, -empezó con voz animada, pero suave-, que vivía en lo alto de un castillo. Su mami estaba triste porque no sonreía… -continuó y prosiguió con la historia de un cachorro que siempre estaba enojado pero que encontró a una perrita que le hizo ensuciarse de lodo antes de volverse su amiga.

Esa imaginación vivaz de Rin.

-Y el perrito Fluffy y la perrita Florecita fueron felices para siempre -terminó y se percató que Shippo dormía sosteniéndose de su camisa azul.

Sonrió imperceptiblemente y cerró el libro.

* * *

Rin admitía que Sesshomaru se enfadaría al saber que ya no trabajaría para él, pero ella quería dedicarse a sus preciadas flores. Hoy había finalizado los últimos toques para su establecimiento, que abriría lo más pronto posible.

No era la idea loca de un parque en la que su atracción principal fueran flores exóticas, pero apoyando en servicios de catering sería una manera de manifestar su amor por las coloridas plantas. Era increíble lo que podía hacer la paga de un año de Sesshomaru y los frutos de su trabajo como escritora.

Tener su negocio sería mera distracción para cuando no pudiera escribir, pero eso no significaba que no le gustara. Por el contrario, le encantaba, y así, en el futuro, podría estar contenta porque había hecho lo que le gustaba y tendría tiempo suficiente que dedicarle a sus posibles hijos o hijas. No tenía nada en contra de las madres que trabajaban, pero ella prefería ser una figura mayormente presente, porque lamentablemente sus padres no estuvieron con ella tras sus muertes y una parte suya pensaba que podría repetir su experiencia.

Sonrió negando.

A Sesshomaru le agradaría que cumpliera su sueño y, además, su sustituto sería perfecto para él. Jinenji era alguien agradable y trabajador, que también disfrutaría trabajando como el secretario en las sombras, y no como en asistente que daba la cara -puesto disfrutado por Jaken-; además, no se inmiscuiría en su vida privada, lo que Sesshomaru apreciaría.

Giró la llave del Penthousa envuelta en sus pensamientos y avanzó hasta llegar a la sala de estar. La escena le enterneció.

Sesshomaru sostenía a Shippo, mientras éste último dormía apacible. El peliplateado tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero ella era consciente de que estaba despierto.

-¿Ha sido molestoso cuidar a Shippo? -preguntó en susurros, colocándose junto al par en el sillón. Él negó antes de abrir sus ojos-. Te lo dije.

Permanecieron en silencio, mientras se escuchaban las respiraciones acompasadas del pequeño.

-Ya quedó todo listo para mi tienda -musitó momentos después-. Acompañaré a mi sustituto una semana y después dejaré de trabajar para ti.

Sesshomaru asintió.

-Lo intuía -dijo en voz baja, cuidando de no despertar a Shippo.

-¿Te molesta? -él sonrió de lado y negó.

-Esperaba que lo hicieras -aseguró mirándola-. Además, así no me distraeré en mi trabajo.

-¿Lo admites? -se inclinó acercando su rostro al de él-. Me alegra -depositó un beso en sus labios y abandonó su lugar para reunir los juguetes.

-Tendré que concentrarme al máximo para poder dejar tiempo libre en las tardes -agregó Sesshomaru levantándose con Shippo en brazos.

Rin sonrió, comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

Sólo Sesshomaru admitía así que tomaría su rol como padre en serio.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Un atraso de siglos, pero aquí hay un OS tierno XD. Hay que agradecer a _CruxMarie_, porque ella fue quien sugirió la idea, espero que te haya agradado :)**

**¿Qué puedo decir del tiempo? Nada, excepto que hasta ahora he podido escribir la idea. Gracias a los que leen lo que escribo, o dejan reviews o agregan a favs/follows (me asombró ver el número)**

**Con respecto al fic, ya tengo establecido que serán 30, ¿por qué?, jajaj ni yo lo sé, escogí los títulos y me pareció que debo dejar espacio para todo lo que pretenda hacer en un futuro. En realidad tengo ideas, pero con universos distintos a los de como imanes. Llegando al 30 clasificaré la historia como complete, si después agrego más será caso especial :D**

**Es triste tener que cortarlo siendo poquito, mas esperaré seguir publicando en el fandom. No en fecha muy cercana porque debo habituarme a mi horario en la univ. (que, irónicamente, yo hice), pero habrá algo de mí de RinSess :3, hay muchas historias buenas en el fandom de cualquier forma por si (llegara a ser el caso) me extrañaran.**

**Así que, espero no retrasarme para la que tengo planeada después, y nos veremos por aquí :D**

**¡Cuídense mucho! Hagan ejercicio y coman frutas y verduras (y manténganse horas leyendo frente al computador *risa malvada*)**

**Un enorme abrazo,**

**HoeLittleDuck**

**PD: Realmente no recuerdo cuál fue la edad que pensé Shippo tenía en el OS de 'Bebé', pero aquí me guíe de mi pequeño vecino :D**


	24. Desde lo alto

En la vida real, positivo y negativo se atraen, al odio y el amor los dividen con una delgada línea, el blanco y negro combinan, ¿por qué ellos no habrían de encajar entre alguna de esas descripciones?

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Inuyasha es de RT. Realizado por simple entretenimiento.**

**Aclaraciones: **AU. Época actual. Puede que un poco de OoC, pero trataré de adaptar sus personalidades a la actualidad. Drabbles, viñetas, mini OneShot's, o posibles OS's concernientes al RinSess. Realizados conforme llegue la inspiración, tengo la intención que formen una historia, ojalá lo logre.

**Genre: **General, pero tendrá Humor & Romance en la mayor parte.

* * *

**Summary: **A partir de ese momento disfrutaría del panorama frente a sus ojos.

* * *

**Desde lo alto**

**.**

-Es una lástima que a Inuyasha no le atraiga la idea por su miedo a las alturas -dijo Kagome antes de dar un largo suspiro-. Pero sé que tú y Sesshomaru podrán aprovechar la aventura previo a su enlace -completó su amiga pelinegra entregándole el folleto con la información del paracaidismo.

Rin soltó una risa emocionada, cual niña pequeña.

¡Sería como volar!

Abrazó con emoción a Kagome y deseó que fuera sábado para poder dar el gran salto.

* * *

Comprendía que Sesshomaru no fuera muy expresivo, pero podría parecer más entusiasmado por 'sentirse el rey del mundo' en los aires.

Se cruzó de brazos y miró a su prometido frunciendo su ceño.

-¿No te emociona hacer paracaidismo? -preguntó interesada-. ¿Ni siquiera un poco?, ¿el gran Sesshomaru no desea dominar los aires?

-Sandeces -respondió el peliplateado continuando con la lectura del periódico entre sus manos. Rin bufó.

-¿Ya lo has hecho? -interrogó desanimada. Seguramente era otra de las actividades extremas que él había hecho y de las que no tenía conocimiento, obtener información de Sesshomaru podía ser un tanto difícil.

"¡Qué gran descubrimiento!", pensó con sarcasmo.

-No -contestó él escuetamente.

-¿Entonces?, ¿o es que no deseas acompañarme? -deshizo el cruce de brazos y se acomodó en el asiento de la cocina, procediendo a terminar el contenido de su plato.

-Si lo quieres tanto -sonrió al escuchar la respuesta, sin dirigirle una mirada al peliplateado.

De haberlo hecho, habría visto las diminutas arrugas que aparecieron junto a los ojos de Sesshomaru, resultado de la preocupación.

* * *

Rin escuchó atentamente las instrucciones que les daban en tierra, cuya norma principal era nunca desobedecer al instructor, del que irían unidos por medio de los arneses.

Todo que quisiera hacer paracaidismo sin tener certificado, debía de ir sujeto a su respectivo guía experimentado.

El salto tándem no era para ser tomado a la ligera, estar en el aire era una situación seria, la presión, el viento, el mal empleo de los equipos; todo era un factor determinante para cualquier accidente. Era vital seguir las indicaciones que les daban en tierra, donde les preparaban para poder vivir la experiencia de forma segura.

Ascenderían unos 4000 metros de altura que, por sus enormes fallos en medición, no podría comparar con otra cosa. Después daría el salto, claro, cuando su instructor lo indicara -habiendo recibido previamente un comunicado del piloto-. Realizaría una caída libre de segundos y luego recibiría la indicación para abrir el paracaídas.

A partir de ese momento disfrutaría del panorama frente a sus ojos.

Sonrió a Sesshomaru, junto a ella.

* * *

El avión estaba despegando y no podía contener su emoción, era una suerte que su instructor estuviera acostumbrado a diferentes reacciones por parte de los paracaidistas, de lo contrario la estaría viendo raro, mientras su pie golpeaba con impaciencia el suelo alfombrado bajo ellos.

Desvió su vista de la ventana y la enfocó en el ojidorado, definitivamente algo ocurría con él. Era callado, por supuesto, pero usualmente compartía algunas palabras con ella.

Parecía tenso, como si…

Parpadeó con rapidez, que egoísta, pensando en ella no se percató de lo que él podría estar sintiendo.

¿Le temía a las alturas?, ¿era posible?, si podía ascender a una montaña y había hecho viajes al continente americano y europeo. Era demasiado valiente si se enfrentaba a vuelos demasiado largos.

Lentamente acercó su cabeza a Sesshomaru.

-Creo que ya no estoy muy dispuesta a saltar -susurró, buscando la mejor manera de que él le diera la información que quería. Si le preguntaba por su miedo, su lado orgulloso saldría a flote y probablemente sufriría en el transcurso de la actividad.

-Ya estás muy arriba como para arrepentirte -respondió él y Rin no percibió el habitual manejo de emociones. No sabía si Sesshomaru trataba de convencerla a ella o a sí mismo.

-Es que ahora siento miedo -continuó, a pesar de la respuesta obtenida, que no le satisfizo en lo absoluto. Dio una gran bocanada de aire, cada vez notaba que ascendían más.

-Sesshomaru -llamó con una voz extremadamente baja-, ¿le temes a las alturas? -no servía tratar de utilizar un gran tacto, él no parecía captar su indirecta o simplemente la ignoraba deliberadamente.

Sus ojos dorados la miraron intensamente y, de no haberlo conocido, habría resultado engañada.

-Sesshomaru Takahashi no siente miedo -dijo calmado.

Habría respondido y rodado los ojos de haber podido, pero justamente aquél fue el momento en que los instructores les dijeron que era momento de prepararse.

Asintió y miró subrepticiamente a su prometido, mientras se hacían los últimos ajustes y se unía de hombros y cintura al instructor.

Decidió que lo mejor sería que ella saltara primero, así que se aproximó a la puerta; tal vez verla caer impulsaría al peliplateado.

Colocó sus manos sobre su pecho e impulsó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras recibía la ráfaga de viento de la puerta, que acababa de ser abierta, de no tener sus protectores, no habría podido ser capaz de tener ojos después de lo que haría.

El instructor le dijo que se preparara antes de que él diera el salto.

Y luego cayó.

Cayó.

Gritó.

Experimentó una sensación inexplicable en todo su cuerpo, el choque contra el viento, un cosquilleo o una constante molestia sobre las terminaciones nerviosas bajo su piel.

No lo sabía.

Sólo sabía que caía y gritaba.

Y de pronto terminó, sintió el freno provocado por el paracaídas y pudo apreciar todo en el silencio.

Era maravilloso.

El verde de los campos bajo de ella era lo único en que reparó al principio, luego se permitió ver la periferia; las pequeñas cabañas de madera alrededor del campo, que cada vez aumentaban su tamaño -parecían de juguete-; miró el lago, brillaba por el reflejo de los rayos del sol, provocando se formara un arcoíris completamente bello; vio las manchas de unos animales a lo lejos y un pozo de piedra muy cerca de ellos. Eran caballos, si mal no recordaba el camino hasta el centro de paracaidismo. Siguió su recorrido y distinguió lo que parecían grupos humanos.

Las personitas eran apenas visibles, pero las saludó de cualquier forma.

¿En qué momento abrió los brazos?

Supuso que inconscientemente registró la instrucción del hombre tras de ella.

Rió, no importaba.

Giró su cabeza y agitó sus brazos a la cámara, el momento quedaría perfectamente recordado. Volteó hacia el lado contrario y alzó sus pulgares a Sesshomaru, que miraba pasmado el panorama.

Más tarde recordaría su miedo.

Por el momento se dedicaría a disfrutar como ella, según el instructor, había quienes tenían pavor a las alturas y lo hacían, mucho después era cuando reparaban en lo hecho.

Envió un beso a su prometido y sonrió, mientras disfrutaba de la experiencia de estar arriba.

* * *

Tras caer de pie, el instructor la liberó de sus 'cadenas' y no pudo más que tratar de equilibrarse en tierra. Dio dos pasos con lentitud y miró al cielo, sin creer que unos minutos atrás estuvo arriba.

Rió como una loca.

Se acercó a Sesshomaru, que trataba inútilmente de mantener su dignidad. Si antes era pálido, ahora no podía describirlo.

Abrió sus brazos y envolvió su cintura. Escuchó los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Cretino orgulloso, de no haber sido por ella y no querer mostrarse débil, no se habría lanzado del avión.

Se alzó en puntas y rodeó su cuello, él inclinó su cabeza y se fundieron en un beso.

La adrenalina no había abandonado por completo su cuerpo, así que no fue una caricia, sino un beso intenso, plagado de sentimientos. Sus labios jugueteaban como otras veces, recibiendo mordidas insistentes de los de Sesshomaru, que volvía a la realidad con el contacto entre sus bocas.

La intensidad disminuyó y lentamente se separaron, sintió que su labio inferior se encontraba inflamado, era con el que él normalmente se entretenía, así que estaba acostumbrada a la sensación.

De reojo captó el brillo de la lente de la cámara.

Ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Sesshomaru, el beso había quedado registrado.

Trató de ignorarlo por el momento y sólo se concentró en la experiencia que acababa de vivir.

Una locura antes de casarse.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Qué tal? **

**Es un tanto curioso, yo tenía la idea casi desde el comienzo y nunca me decidí a hacerla, hasta que me encontré con dos fics en que apareció el famoso 'Skydiving'. **

**Bueno, tal como dice al final, el próximo es su ceremonia de casamiento. Siendo sincera, tendré que romper mi regla de no investigar, mi idea sobre lo que hacen en Japón es completamente nula, así que me veo obligada a buscar información o ideármelas para obviar la ceremonia y concentrarme en algo después, lo decidiré en unos días xD**

**Fue cortito el OS, pero realmente me llego a alargar cuando hago mis búsquedas :3**

**¡un enorme saludo!, les mando un abrazo...**

**HoeLittleDuck**

**PD: Si son paisanos, disfruten de las fiestas patrias, ustedes sabrán a lo que me refiero.**


End file.
